The Son of Unicron
by finalwarrior24
Summary: An acient prophecy has returned to Olympus. Now Artemis is on a hunt for a warrior that has not been seen for nearly Three milenia. Will she succeed or will her hunt fail and she come back empty handed? Discontinued because I lost the motivation for it and couldn't figure out how to make it fit right. Sorry can read if want then look at some of my other works.
1. Ch1

The Warrior of Old

 **So this is my first fanfiction. First chapter is a preview not a true chapter just warning you. I'll try to update often but between school, sports, and family issues it will be hard.**

In a the forest under the shine of the moon two people met for a conversation about a old myth.

"So Artemis, you came seeking knowledge of a former warrior erased from history? You seek the same thing that young Perseus searched for. The Myth, the Undefeated, the Warrior that stood between Greece and Rome for melania. The man that was betrayed by both the Romans and the Greeks. The man I watched be thrown into Tartarus by the gods he protected. The-"

"Why do you speak so highly of this boy Selene? This is another child like Zeus' arrogant son. He-"

"Is nothing like Zeus' arrogant spawn! I watched him with 40 human men stand against an army of 1,000 demigods. He defended the Greece/Rome line with his life and when he needed our gods the most the great Olympians betrayed him tossed him into Tartarus! Or tried to he escsped into Rome after frewimg his prisoners. Do you know what his final words were? How about the prophecy that was told afterwards? No then let me tell you. His final words that day were 'Do not fall yet Olympus because I will tear you down myself when I get out for you have betrayed me Olympians. I have fought for thousands of years for Greece and when betrayed flew to Rome for aid. When they betrayed me I was forced to fight those I called family. What's worse when I tried to return to Greece after I was betrayed I find out that Greece and Rome are allied to kill me. So instead of fight any longer you planned to force me into the Pit closer to my father. When I return from my father's realm be prepared for you shall face a wrath and force you have never faced before' When he finished his speech he jumped Artemis, he _jumped_ into the pit. No fear whatsoever he just jumped. The prophecy was something that no one will ever forget. I know for sure the Olympians won't I don't tell you this out of trust Artemis because this man he showed me that not every boywas bad. I feel like I'm betraying a man I never truly knew by helping you."

"Selene what do you mean you don't tell me this out of trust? Do you not trust me? What was the prophecy? Do you-"

"Artemis I trust you completely truly. But this warrior he oozed leadership, respect, and power. He saved the life of several maidens and females on the battlefield countless times. The prophecy was terrifying to say the least. It went like this

 **From below the pit a warrior rise**

 **betrayed by family forsaken by all**

 **Untold power in his wake**

 **Metal warriors come to fight**

 **But find hopless against the might**

 **Olympus to rise or raze**

 **The warrior of Myth shall be the key**

He was destined to be great yet he was betrayed by Olympus and I fear that they will burn for it. He also had twelve sisters before they were lost is a surprise attack."

"What do you mean by lost is a surprise attack Selene? Do you know his name and their name as well?"

"Yes I do know his name. His sisters I do not. But I mean that the thirteen of them together were unstoppable. They could have done anything together. But there was another thirteen. They were called the _Thirteen_ while Brianian as he was called or he liked to be called Lightning were called the Dark siblings The _Thirteen_ were the exact opposite of the Dark Siblings, twelve boys and one girl. The girl always fought with a hammer and clashed with Brianian, who fought with a hammer sword combo. They seemed even almost all the time and when they fought she would yell 'for Primus' Still have no clue what it means but it made Brianian angry. He would yell out something that I could never truly hear but it always sounded like 'for Unicron' I asked him about it only once but he dodged the question and went to battle. But that day they weren't prepared he was moving his small group to another battle when blue arrows rained from the sky. Anything they hit was killed almost instantly human wise. He lost four of his sisters in the first wave. But he lost well over half his small army in the single volley. Almost immediately six more volleys of arrows fell on them. He lost all but three of his sister and two of them where severely injured. When the Thirteen dropped from the hills and took out the two injured warriors I was extremely tempted to jump and help but when the true battle started between the final two members of the Dark Siblings and the Thirteen I realised I was completely outmatched. But after well over three hours of fighting the final sister fell and pure rage, sadness, and bloodlust radiated through the small valley. Brianian was the last to stand of the Dark Siblings the first of them born but the last of them to fall. But he never fell and fought all Thirteen."

"What happened did he win or lose? And what happened afterwards?"

"He won Artemis he _won_ but the Thirteen escaped and he took a heavy blow he limped away and I didn't see him again until he was on a battlefield. He was no longer the warrior of jokes though. He turned cold unrelenting and… heartless is the only word I can think of. Losing so many men and his siblings… it changed him everyone knew it even the Olympians. They tried to send someone to make him happy but he sent them all back and then the Roman general came. She was called Reyna. Never knew her by anything else but she was the first to battle him with a army for more than three days and give a slight battle to him. She was obviously outmatched but he kept her around and I think he may have slowly fell for her over the years of the campaign. Then he finally put a end to the campaign by defeating and capturing her. He never tortured, raped, or abused her in any way. He actually treated her kindly counting everything that happened. Then when he was betrayed she was nearly killed but he saved her and released her to go back to Rome. He did the same when he reached Rome he pled his loyalty until given a reason to fight back. They gave it to him to when they joined Greece to kill him but only succeed in driving him to the Pit. But do you know how many gods it took Artemis? It took 6 Olympians from each council but Athena and Juno made the difference when they helped push him back. Even then he stepped into the pit willingly after taking Athena captive."

Artemis looked down in thought while listening to the story she realised that there's no way a mere mortal could fight gods. But so many gods how did it happen? How could a mortal or immortal for that matter stand against 12 Olympians then at the end Ares and Juno arriving to help? How?

 **Please review. I accept flames and won't give a harsh comment back.**


	2. Ch 2

**Alright so here's chapter 2. Remember you can comment good or bad I don't care. I'll use both to becone a better writer. Anyway last chapter we learned of a prophecy and metal warriors come to finish what they started. Wonder who these _Thirteen_ could be? Or on the battlefield _for Primus_ and _for Unicron?_ Well before I become a spoiler lets get on with the story!** **Oh by the way most of this story will be in third person until we actually get into** **Brianian's Path.**

 **"Ancient prophecies, curses, and last words before something"**

"SHOUTING"

 _"mute bots speaking"_ probably won't be any of this for a very long time but we shall see

 ** _thought"_**

 **The ancient** **arrival**

As Selene looked at her fellow moon diety she gave a very small snile and spoke "Artemis to truly understand this warrior you need to go back. Through time, through memories, through the legends. Ask the demigods about the _Myth of the Undefeated_. Find your proof of him and then start your hunt. Learn about him, find out how he thinks and then only then will you be able to start your hunt. But even if you can track him, if he doesn't want to be found he more than likely will not be forund."

Artemis looked at Selene worry flashing in her eyes before it turned to sheer detemination "Selene I am going to find this _boy_ and bring him before my fellow Olympians in Chains! Even if I have to kill him."

Selene looked at Artemis almost sadly but nodded and spoke softly "Then look through my mind, into the ancient past and find him. Watch what he does and how he works. Then begin your hunt for the _Warrior of Myth_."

 **Flashback around 7000 B.C. Start of early Ancient Greece**

The Greek council were in the middle of a discussion for what they should do now that Greece seemed to be safe after the wars. In the middle of another great argument between the Big three Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades the throneroom door burst open. In strolled a warrior with no armor and only a sword and hammer that glowed with a dark purple lining around the edge. He was tall at around 6'6 and had dark brown hair and eyes. But what caught the attention of everyone was the long jagged scar over his right eye which was glazed and gray, and the fact that he was fighting of several mosters with a grace that very few warriors could achieve. Ducking in between the claws, clubs, arrows, and swords of the dracnae, cyclops, and hellhounds before striking with heavy blows from the hammer and swift swings from the blade. The Olympian Council could only look on in facination as the warrior shredded the monsters.

When the last monster was defeated Zeus being the ever drammatic boomed "Who are you and why do you disrupt the Council of the Gods!?" When the young warrior didn't respond for a moment then started to chuckle Zeus became enraged and roared out "And why do you think its funny that you have disrupted the council of the gods? This is a major crime one that can put you to death if not treated correctly."

The young warrior stopped his chuckling almost instantly straightening his posture he spoke in a calm voice all influence of humor gone "I wish to pledge myself and my sisters to the protection of Greece against its enemies. Be it the Titans or any other threat." Unknown to many the warrior before them had been alive for far longer than them and had already fought against the Protogenoi and the Titans.

As Zeus thought about it he looked over at his brothers, sisters, and children and spoke "what do you all think of this... warrior?" Zeus was very quickly met with several "I do not trust him" from Hera, Artemis, and Hephaestus.

Poseidon, Hestia, Hades, Apollo, Hermes, and Demeter spoke up that 'they will trust him but he must take a oath on the styx' Then we had the oh so glorious Aphrodite looking at him in lust and Ares looking at him for a fight.

Zeus finally spoke "It looks like you have the councils trust. But you must swear on the styx not to betray us."

When they looked to the young warrior he simply nodded then spoke "I Brianian Dark pledge myself and my twelve sisters to the defence of Greece and Olympus unless we are given reason not to. I do herby swear this to be true apon the Styx" Faraway the gods could hear the deep rumble of thunder signalling the oath was done. But while listening they didn't catch Brianian's eyes flash a radient blue in his left eye and a full lifeless red in his right eye as he watched them. Before long though he grew bored with the meeting and asked to leave to find his sister with the council nodding for him to leave.

As soon as Brianian stepped out of the throneroom he was assulted by twelve girls that while younger looked remarkably like him.

"Hello sisters, How has your day been?" Brianian asked

His second oldest sibling Uni spoke up " Why always the gentleman Brother? You know better than anyone of us the chaos we were born from."

Smiling slightly he spoke with a teasing glint in his eye "Why yes sister I do. That's why I have to keep it in check. Am I right or wrong?"

The twelve sisters looked at each other having a silent conversation before they turned back in a horrifying show of coordination and spoke together "No, no you don't brother." before slowly walking forward.

Only one thought went through Brianian's mind as he looked at the sight before him _'uh oh'_ before he turned and took of with twelve angry girls following behind him at a quick pace.

 **Five years later**

The Olympians sat back and watched as a army was raised an army was trained and a army grew. They watched as the army trained and evaluated the thirteen generals of the army. The Dark siblings as they liked to be called and anything that happened to them went through the head Brianian. He was not amused by gods hitting on his siblings or him. Something was off about them though. They only seemed to drink this dark purple liquid that seemed to thick to be a drink but to thin to be food. They also trained and fought until early the next morning then were always up at 5 to work the army and kept up with fully rested soldiers. They also never seemed to age or gain stress lines like they were already completly prepared for the challenge. But Olympus felt something approaching a new challenge. Maybe not a big one but a challenge for their army. Then the raids began the small raids turning into City-States burning from the barbarians to the North.

The first challenge for the new army and its generals.

 **Okay so I really like this chapter. Still a little small for my taste but what can you do. remeber review no matter good or bad I won't burn you for it and I will use it to get better.**


	3. AN

**I forgot my disclaimer. I do not own either PJO or Transformers. All rights go to Hasbro and Rick Riordian exept for my O.C.s and my plot. Sorry i will try to keep from A.N. because they are time consuming, anoying, and make readers mad when they don't get a chapter but are notifies for it (I know it sucks) but they will probably happen every once in awhile.**


	4. CH 3

**So third chapters up. finally going to battle. Yay! Anyway be prepared for slaughter fest, gruesome death, and all around destruction of Barbarians by a superior army. Anyway on with the battles!**

 **The first of many** **3rd person (still)**

Finally the armies of Greece were moving on to defend against barbarians. Not the greatest challege for many of the soldiers but still something moving and harder to hit than a training dummy. As their generals say 'experience is the best trainer for no man nor woman may teach as well as another warriors blade against thous' Wise words for people that looked so young.

For days the army of Greece marched north trailing the carnage caused by the barbarians. Finally on the fifth day they reached the first village that was destroyed. Once a buetiful town Olivewood was now nothing but a husk. The bodies of men, women, and children were strewn about the ground, women showing obvious signs of rape by the torn cloths. Brianian looked around and the ordered "Everyone! Split into groups of ten and check for survivors. No one goes anywhere alone and check everything." Quietly he told his sisters "Gather a group of five for each of you and I shall do the same. I shall head to the center of town with the newer recruits" Simultaneously the sisters spoke "It will be done brother."

As the groups split apart and walked the outside edge before moving inwards Brianian grabbed the recruits and told them to get ready to move. The older of the recruits asked him "Why did you choose us? We are not as good as the others nor are we as experienced." Looking at his young soldiers Brianian smiled and spoke "That is where thou is wrong. None of my warriors have been in battle so you are just as experienced as all. Now quiet we shall leave soon." Looking at him the soldiers jaws lowered a little before they nodded and left to get ready. Looking out over the troops he trained Brianian smiled about how orderly they were, but he couldn't shake the thought that this may have been a bad idea and something was coming.

When the warriors finally came back they formed into a rhombus like shape so they could cover eachothers back. For nearly half an hour the Greece warriors serched the town looking for any survivors of the attack but found nothing. Although Brianian couldn't shake the thought that they were being watched. When his group finally reached the center of the town Brianian spoke "Be prepared young warriors. Something is amiss here I just can't think what it is." When they were about halfway across the square Brianian roared a retreat as barbarians crashed through doors and windows while flying out of allys and flooding the street. While moving back the 5 five Greek wariors cut through the barbarians with difficulty but when they saw Brianian he was twirling inbetween axes and swords while delivering devestating blows with his glowing purple blade and hammer. He looked back and roared "Go! Find the army and get them to the center of town. Fight through all that stand in your way!" The youngest soldier looked at him and yelled "What about you commander?" Then he had to move as a large hammer slammed down infront of him. Brianian looked at them and spoke "I'll be fine. Been in worse scrapes than this."

The five soldiers ran looking for the rest of the army until finally they came across a group of warriors that belonged to the squad General Uni took. Speaking quickly they asked "Where is General Uni? We need to collect the army and gather in central square. Barbarians are gathering and attacking." And so it went for nearly an hour running around town fighting enemies while sending the army to the center of town. When the small group finally arrived back at central square what they saw amazed them.

They saw 13 warriors standing infront of thier army clashing against a large force of Barbarians with a large storm with pouring rain surrounding the battlefield. A purple flash followed by a scream and blood flying with it. Then a purple hammer slammed into the ground with a heavy boom forcing barbarians backwards. Imiadietly Brianian roared in anger and yelled "Attack these barbarians and destroy them all!" With a loud battle cry the army of Greece charged and slammed into the storm crashing through barbarian ranks with their generals... but something wasn't quite right. When Brianian looked around he saw a flash of blue on the rooftops and felt a very strange feeling... like something was burning him and looking around he saw it was affecting his sisters to. Just as quickly it was gone and he continued to fight. He immediately had to raise his blade to block a downward slash with sparks flying before he slipped to the right slinging his sword and hammer in different directions. A resoundingcrackcame from his right where his hammer conected with a chest and a loudshinkfrom his right where his sword slashed through a chest with a spray of blood that he flicked of his blade. Quickly finding his next enemy through the storm he stepped through the war zone slashing his blade and slinging his hammer cutting down warriors in a flash of blood and the crack of bones as lightning crashed around him. Finding the leader of the barbarians he felt the same drain as he did when he saw the flash of blue. looking over he saw a women in beautiful black armor with gold highlights and a very strange blue visor. Something else odd was her hammer gold with blue highlights.

Then he felt it the taint of _him._ The warriors that bested his father and banished him. Now he knew what he had to do. He had to destroy her, demolish her. And so with a resounding war cry he launched himself forward his eyes flashing as the woman did the same and their hammers clashed in a battle of strength. When the boom echoed across the battlefield everything stopped and looked towards the center of the square. Jaws gaped as they saw a warrior go against their leaders. Hammer against hammer and blade. Speed, agility, and brains against strength, speed, and grace. Both with skills honed from battle and hardships. So when they pulled away they both had a little bit of respect in their glances at each other. Then finally Brianian spoke "What brings you here _Master of the Forge_ and where are your brothers?" In a immediate response she replied "My brothers are watching _Controller of Storm_.Now let us continue this battle. Attack!" she roared and as she launched herself at Brianian again her hammer clashing against his weapons with lightning flashing and he spoke again "Will you atlest show your face for I have showed you mine?" Looking back through her helmet she replied "Only if thou can fairly beat thy in a fight or get this helmet of thy head." He smirked and said "I take that as a challenge." And so the fight went each taking time to slash troops that almost killed their own troops. Then he saw a mistake in her footwork. As she overstrided he slid under her guard and slammed a heavy blow into the bottom of her helmet. As she flew into the air her helmets strap ripped and her helmet went flying landing on the ground behind her. Slowly Brianian walked forward placing the tip of his blade against her chest and picking his hammer high up above his head. Looking down at the woman below him he slightly frowned and moved to check if she was breathing before stopping. Mumbling he asked himself "Why do Ihelp this taint of Primus? I am the first born of Unicron! Thy should be killing her. But she... she fights like a true warrior. It would be boring if she were to die too quickly." So he stood back up and with a movment of his arm gave a deep slach on her cheek. This was to make sure she remembered that a warrior could best her. Then looking at her face he thought. _'She truly is a beautiful woman... for a daughter of Primus.'_ Then he turned and raised his blade into the air as lightning crashed and roared in victory as the few barbarians left made a retreat. Looking towards them he saw a group of 8 warriors trying to leave and let loose a sinister chuckle. Out of nowhere a heavy clash of lightning hit the ground almost instantly killing the few surviving warriors.

 **Alright tell me what you think and please flames allowed. Sorry for the long update. busy with family and relationship issues along with school work.**


	5. CH 4

**Okay so I was thinking about doing all the major conflicts that Greece had faced from intrusions on the borders. But I think I'll skip to where Romans come along and just give tid-bits of information through the battles and rests so you can peace together what happens. Anyway writing is really hard for me because of an extreme form of ADHD so I seriously think I'm part demigod. Anyways stupid ADHD I'd usually delete all this rambling but whatever to lazy. On with the story.**

 **The First Romans**

 **3rd person pov**

 **Time shift** **roughly 136 BCE (or about 1400 years later) Rise of Rome and the battles for Greece** _I changed the time line because what i saw was the beggining of the newest form of Greece not the older version. even then im like 7000 years of from the beginning._

As Brianian looked over the hills into the lands of the rapidly growing Rome territory he sensed something coming... something life changing. He sneered at the thought of another attack while looking back at his army. What he saw worried him, his soldiers were worn-out and severely depleted of energy from the constant attacks from new Rome armies over the past year. All sent packing and injured but inflicting large damage over his army. He had used up all but one of his reserves to fight the continual battle. As he thought over what to do he saw his sisters slowly walking over the hill towards him with grim looks on their faces. Once they finally reached him he asked "What's the final count Uni?" Looking over sadly she said "The final count is 70 dead 48 injured and 50 missing." Thinking and doing the math Brianian roared out "That's half of my army gone for this coming battle! Uni... we are leaving to grab the rest of the army. I have had enough issues with those stupid primes and the Titan following me. We leave now and will arrive before nightfall." With a flash of light a beautiful woman appeared in front of them and spoke "I need to speak with Brianian for a moment." Looking to his sisters he said "Go on ahead and I'llcatch up." Looking as they walked back down the hill he turned back to the Titan and asked "What is it you want Titan?"

The Titan spoke once again "My name is Selene and I wanted to know why you always said 'for Unicron' when you battled the woman with the hammer." Brianians' eyes widened ever so slightly before he looked at her closely and spoke "I honestly have no clue as to what you mean. But the woman with the hammer her brother nearly killed my sister Uni and my father. In turn we battle for eternity after we were cursed." Then he turned and walked away after his sisters.

When he finally caught up to them he growled lowly and said "Pesky Titans. Always want to get in other people's way and business. Glad she don't recognize me after I took that scythe to the face. " Uni looked over at him having to look up slightly then turned to her right looking at her sisters. Finally Octavia stepped forward and being nearly the same height as Brianian stood in his way like a stone wall that he stopped before he hit. Looking up at his sister he asked "Why do you stand in my way? We need to gather the rest of the army and reach the battlefield." Looking at him being just as stubborn Octavia growled "No, you need to rest and calm down. We will gather the troops, you will rest." Looking at Octavia Brianian joked " Come sister. I love you all but please we all know you won't go anywhere without me." Looking at him Octavia sighed and said "I guess. But you can't go anywhere without one of us." With a slight growl Brianian looked at his sister before nodding his head and walking past his sister as he continued on with his walk to the reserve troops.

 **Time skip (4 hours)**

Looking out over his reserves Brianian roared lettin g them know it was time to move out. And so went waiting for his soldiers to get ready to move Brianian looked around and felt the… sense of foreboding as he saw small flashes of blue in the hills. Thinking to himself he said "There be far more than 13 flashes up there. Thy hope it's not the army of Primus." Finally after several more minutes Brianian looked over his shoulder and saw his army moving forward to meet him and head to battle. With a soft smile and a joke about being slow he moved forward with his army behind him.

 **Time skip (1 hours)**

Something was wrong. Brianian couldn't put his finger on it but he knew it because his sisters looked agitated to. Looking around again he saw flashes up high in the hills. Before he could signal his army into a defensive formation hundreds of blue arrows rained down onto the unsuspecting soldiers. Looking back Brianian saw his sister lucela fall from several arrows while over 150 of his reserve troops were incinerated by the arrows. He knew why very quickly when one hit him and it burned. _'Energon. The Primes are here.'_ Looking up he saw thirteen people standing just above the top of the cliff. Looking back he saw Lucela was dead very easily if the 5 arrows in her chest were anything to go on. Then looking to his right he saw his next three youngest sisters all dead. His four youngest sisters… all gone.

His hand clinched as the next volley came down.

Grabbing the shield his father gave him he blocked any more arrows from hitting him but he heard the screams as his soldiers were incinerated by the energon and his sisters fell. Finally looking back he saw that his only sister still standing was Uni. The next closest was Octavia. Severely injured with four arrows in her chest and three in her leg… but she was still ready to fight for her live and the life of what was left of her family. _'Hmmm… just as stubborn as me. She should've stayed down and maybe survived once the primes came.'_ Then he saw poor little Silvia. His youngest sister. Hand pinned to the ground and an arrow through her chest… but still alive and with a blade in her hand ready to fight. Looking around he saw the thirteen primes slowly walking forward and made to step in front of his siblings. Or what was left of them. He grew angry when he looked at Solus the Master of the Forge and heard her say "Please give them a warrior's death. It is what they deserves after all they survived before this." He growled lowly and spoke out "You will not touch my siblings anymore than you already have. I will not allow it!" As he said that his eyes flashed once more and he looked towards the hills finding the Titaness of the moon Selene watching the battle. He growled lowly thinking ' _Fragit all! Thy cannot go into thy full power because she will report to the gods! Fragit all to the pit!'_ A deep rumble came from below them and Brianian sighed and growled "Now is not the time for this father! Please I beg of you save my sisters and help my soul."

He got no reply and let out a roar of anger before he heard the rest of the conversation.

 **Time skip (while Brianian was in his thoughts)**

Looking over Liege Maximo growled and asked "Why should thee do that Solus? Thy highly doubt thee will do the same. Look at the scar left on thee face." Solus looked at him and growled lowly "He kept me alive. I do not know why he did it, but I do know he did. That means that there is a spark, so he gets a warrior's death!" Then there was an earth shattering roar and a figure with flashing blue and red eyes with beautiful black armor with purple and gold highlights, the thing that truly stood out about the armor though was the helmet. A beautiful black helmet with a dragon like top that showed royalty. But where the right eye was there was a large gash all the way through the metal with a dull red eye that flashed between red and a lifeless gray.(So forgot to describe his armor. Oops.)

Present time

As the raging figure slammed into the primes they barely reacted in time. Only Solus was able to pull up her weapon in time though so she took the full blow from the hammer and sword sending her skidding across the ground backwards. As a storm brewed over head thunder crashed around the battlefield and armies for miles around knew what was happening. The Controller of Storm was very pissed of.

As the primes got back into position they immediately noticed Liege Maximo was gone. When they looked over what they saw terrified several of them. That one of their most powerful fighters was basically useless against this warrior then they saw the sight behind them and they blanched. There lying on the ground with Liege Maximo's sword lodged in her gut was Octavia. But she looked different pale and lifeless eyes started into the world as a young warrior was cut down savagely by the most notorious of the Primes and they felt apprehensive about stepping in to try to stop Brianian from killing their brother. But only Solus would step forward to stop him and was slammed into the ground by his sister Uni. Uni looked down at her and spoke softly "You know Brianian spoke very highly of you. But thy don't see it. He spoke of thee as a warrior, someone worthy of respect. Yet you killed all our sisters except for one. Who may not even survive this battle. He was-" Shink. Looking down Solus and Uni both saw the massive blade sticking through her spark. Slowly Solus looked over Units shoulder and saw the face of Megatronus as he looked down. Then Uni kicked out her foot sending Megatronus to the ground and picking herself up with the sword still inside her she let loose a final few sentences to the only female prime "I sev-severely-" several chest racking coughs "-hope that you… survive this… Master of the forge. Brianian… will do… the same to you as you… have done to him." Then her eyes promptly flashed a very dangerous purple and she fell back landing on the sword hilt and shoving it all the way through her body before her eyes glazed with the shadow of death and the grew dull.

A shattering shriek pierced the air as the final of the Dark girls sparks were extinguished. Silvia… struck from behind because even injured she put up enough of a fight to hold of several primes before she too fell. That left Brianian as he looked at the thirteen primes all his anger, sadness, and bloodlust radiated from his body. Then he stepped forward when the Thirteen did the same but Solus stepped forward and held out her hammer ordering her brothers to stop. She told them quietly "Maybe I can stop this fight before any more energon is spilled today." Some of the primes looked at her in shock while other stared approvingly. She slowly stepped closer to Brianian and asked "Do you have a name I can call you besides Controller of Storms?" Unknown to them the Titan Salene was still watching and was greatly intrigued by what she was seeing. The thirteen people were worried about attacking one person. Then she looked up as thunder rolled and lightning flashed then she saw the epicenter of the storm. Brianian Dark had his arms out and seemed to be glowing purple. Looking forward she saw Brianian take a step forward as he spoke "Yes… thy name is Lightning Strike. The first born of Unicron the Chaos Bringer and the last of the Dark siblings. And thy am the destroyer of anything related to Primus." All the Primes saw before they were in battle again was a flash of purple and the hammer clashing against hammer.

 **Ha!! Cliffhanger bitches!! Sorry just had to do that. But anyway RR and since I'm at this stage a sneak peak of the next chapter.**

 _The flash of purple cut down yet another warrior as the ground was paved in broken bodies and blood. "Let all those that stand in the way of the storm know the consequences of their actions. For it shall be their last_


	6. AN Sorry

**So feel like a dick again. Changing some minor things like in the beginning I said that Vesta and Hestia would be the deciding factor in that battle. Well I can't forsee them actually fighting in such a one sided fight. So I am switching Hestia for Athena and Vesta for Bellona. Also I am changing the universe slightly. It is still going to somewhat follow the Prime Verse but I am adding in several things from the bayverse. Because lets face it the bayverse while not as good as the Prime is better in weaponry and story. But the Prime Verse is so much more exiting and has more action. so i'll somewhat take some from both and combine the universes. This is going to suck but will definetly match what I plan to do better. So my new disclaimer**

 **I do not own Transformers or PJO.** **All rights go to Hasbro, Michael Bay, and** **Rick Riordian exempt my OC's and most of the plot.**


	7. CH 5

**_Last Time on The Son of Unicron_**

 _"I sev-severely-" several chest racking coughs "-hope that you… survive this… Master of the forge. Brianian… will do… the same to you as you… have done to him." Then her eyes promptly flashed a very dangerous purple and she fell back landing on the sword hilt and shoving it all the way through her body before her eyes glazed with the shadow of death and the grew dull._ _A shattering shriek pierced the air as the final of the Dark girls sparks were extinguished…._

 _"Yes… my name is Lightning Strike. The first born of Unicron the Chaos Bringer and the last of the Dark siblings. And I am the destroyer of anything related to Primus." All the Primes saw before they were in battle again was a flash of purple and the hammer clashing against hammer._

 **The Change**

 **3rd person**

As sparks flew from the clash the only thing in Brianian's mind was ' _I will kill them. I will kill them all.'_

 **Meanwhile at the Roman base of operations…**

A centurion looked towards the flashes of lightning and the clashes of thunder and saw the glowing purple in the sky. Being the only survivor of two previous armies that had fought here he knew exactly what that meant. Brianian was pissed and as he charged towards the command tent he hopes that he could change the mind of his commanding officer. But he knew that Jason Grace was a very stubborn son of Jupiter.

 **Back at the fight**

The Primes were having a very tough time. Micronus was already knocked out of the fight. As was Nexus after he lost one of his arms. Silently many of them wondered how one simple child of Unicron could do all this. Finally Prima ordered the rest of his primes back and confronted Lightning Strike himself. Slowly he raised his claymore like sword that had a glowing hilt. Curiosity getting the better of him Prima asked "Why do you still fight Lightning Strike? Your sisters are dead and your father has abandoned you. So I ask again… why fight?" With his piece spoke he stood tall and missed the four facepalms behind him from Solus, Alchemist, Onyx, and Alpha Trion. Slowly Lightning Strike stood to his full human height no longer bending his knees or slouching. He stood at nearly 6'8 ,shocking all the primes, and hefted his hammer onto his shoulder while slipping his blade into its sheath on his back. As he slipped his hammer into both hands he spoke low and menacingly. "You wonder why I fight? I fight for revenge now. My family is gone, by your hands. So you wonder why I fight? I fight for revenge." Then in a shocking burst of speed Lightning Strike was in front of Prima and a hammer had launched him high into the air.

 **Back with Romans**

As a old centurion crashed through the command tent he said "General! Come look at this!" Immediately he charged back out with General Grace on his heels. As they looked over the hills at the large storm brewing Grace spoke "Saddle the horses Zhang. We leave immediately."

 **At the fight**

As the primes watched Prima get smacked into the sky they all charged only to be met by a sweeping hammer that knocked everyone but Alchemist, Alpha Trion, Megatronus, and Solus back. The four looked at each other before settling into a combat position and charging at Brianian who raised his hammer to block before swing out his armored foot catching Alchemist before he slid to his right and brought his hammer down on his chest. The blow decimated the armor and as rain poured down and lightning flashed the primes still standing finally felt fear. True fear as the light caught his eyes and showed the grief,sadness, and pure rage. Then he was moving to his next target…. Megatronus.

 **Romans again**

As the horses were saddled Jason and Frank took of to find the source of the storm. Although they knew exactly what the cause was and wanted to figure out what caused him to get so angry. Finally Jason spoke "We are now behind enemy lines and are moving towards the storm" They knew they were still nearly 3 miles out and closing fast but they heard the clang of metal against metal and could barely see from the einds snd water. They continued to ride and finally reached the battle.

In the middle of the storm were four people fighting with each other and there were several bodies laying around. As the two Romans looked around they saw nine of the Dark siblings dead from a severe amount of arrows while the other three were dead from blades to the back. But they also saw nine of the Thirteen on the ground and the rest but one fighting against the final dark sibling. As he twirled his hammer and smashed it into Alpha Trion who went skidding backwards and landed heavily on his back, everything faded to them as they saw the leader of the thirteen coming back down. Only to be intercepted by a glowing purple hammer that smashed into his face. As eleven of the thirteen primes were bleeding extremely. **(The demigods and humans can't tell the liquid is a different color.)** The two Romans charged forward only to be intercepted by the Titan Selene. She asked them "Do you truly wish to die in this battle?" As the Romans shook their heads she smiled. "I thought not. Now watch"

 **Battlefield**

As another prime was brought down the powerful Onyx Prime stood up. A feral look in his eyes. The few primes still standing saw the look and immediately backed away because they knew exactly what it meant. He saw a challenge to his rein as beast king and sought to destroy it. As Onyx's blade hit the ground the primes saw the same look appear in Lightning Strike eyes. But his looked far more… excited… like this will be the first true battle in a long time. Slowly he shifted his hammer and buried the tip into the ground. Afterwards he grabbed his sword and shield before doing the same with them. Then he looked at the Prime and growled a low and slightly metallic sound. Onyx let loose the same sound and as the rest of the thirteen woke up the two powerhouses charged at each other and met in a powerful explosion in the center of the valley.

When the dust settled what everyone saw shocked them. Lightning Strike and Onyx were locked in a struggle of strength trying to force each other back but not moving an inch. Then ever so slowly everyone saw Lightning Strikes body shift into a better position… after several seconds everyone saw Onyx slowly losing ground. Almost immediately after that burst of strength Lightning Strike moved his arms and let Onyx hit him before wrapping up his body and launching him into the hills.

Immediately afterwards he launched himself after Onyx and continued his attack. After five more punches landed on Onyx he finally got his bearings back and blocked a blow before tackling Lightning Strike of a cliff. As they landed in the center of the valley again Lightning Strike released a devastating blow into Onyx's stomach followed immediately by a blow to the head. Releasing nearly fifteen more of these blows into Onyx Lightning Strike finally stopped his attack. As he slowly walked towards the downed prime he asked "Do you finally submit? Or will you die here and now?" As he asked this he picked up Uni's blade and stood above Onyx.

After several seconds Onyx spoke just loud enough for everyone to hear. "I yield." Then he looked up at Lightning Strike and spoke again "you beat me fair and square. I will not challenge you anymore." But Lightning Strike had different ideas as he said "No you won't Onyx. For you will not survive this fight." As he said that he picked up a sword and brought it above his head. As he swung it down a hammer blocked the blade.

Slipping away from the blade that almost hit his back he slipped the sword from his hand before grabbing his shield and placing it on his back quickly followed by grabbing both his hammer and sword.

As they picked themselves up Liege Maximo, Megatronus, and Prima stepped up to intercept him. While the other primes still standing went around the clashing people to gather Onyx and after they got him they retreated to a safe distance as most of them were injured. Solus' forge was caught by Lightning Strikes hammer while he jumped to avoid Primas and Liege Maximo's blades. Then his own blade blocked Megatronus'. Caught in between four primes Lightning Strike could only think of one thing to do. He looked up towards the sky and saw a flash. Smirking so that the sides of his lip could be seen through the gash in his helmet. Lightning flashed from the sky and connected…. with Lightning Strikes back. This one was quickly followed by six more flashes of lightning and rumbles of thunder. Then he spoke "There is a reason I am called Lightning Strike and am labeled The Controller of Storms. I control the lightning of the storms and will destroy all those that fight against me." The lightning that collected on him was suddenly sent flying out catching the four primes in the blast.

When the primes looked up one fired a flaming arrow into the air and a small army charged down the hill at Lightning Strike. Looking up he counted nearly seventy soldiers and thought ' _oh this is to easy'_ Then he started to move towards the army the storm clouds above great heavier and poured rain down harder. Lightning flashed and thunder boomed as he met the army and became a blur of movement. He ducked and slashed at the army and tore through the small army as he crushed armor and bisected or decapitated bodies. After nearly 30 minutes of constant weaving and slashing while smashing people he finished the small army with a blast of lightning. As a flash of purple cut down yet another warrior the ground already paved in broken bodies and blood was added another. _"Let all those that stand in the way of the storm know the consequences of their actions. For it shall be their last."_ Lightning Strike spoke as he moved in to kill the final soldier of the army. The Primes only watched in fearful silence as nearly seventy of their best warriors were slaughtered before them by one man.

Then as everyone finally got over the shock of all the dead they realized that the Primes were leaving the field. Lightning Strike watched them go and after several more minutes he saw the slight flashes that showed the primes leaving the planet. Speaking quietly but progressively getting louder he said "Run little primes run. Once I am prepared there will be nowhere left in the universe for thee to hide. Forever look over your shoulder for I will be on your trail. **RUN FOR I WILL CHASE YOU ACROSS THE STARS!"** With his piece said he looked at his work and saw one warrior trying to run with a _silver_ arrow in his leg and shoulder. As the last child of Unicron looked at the arrows already calculating the trajectory by the way he was trying to move he looked and saw a auburn haired girl in silver looking at him in slight pitty before it became indifference and she disappeared in a flash.

Thinking to himself _'Just maybe not all immortals are bad. She seemed kind but then again she gave of a form of anger when she looked at me. Hmmm…'_ He looked at the carnage around him with the storm crashing around him and tilted his head back to let loose a _ear-shattering_ roar that tore across the planet for hundreds of miles and the greek army heard it as well as the Romans. While one young warrior know an Reyna Avila Ramirez-Arellano looked at the sky feeling something akin to sadness as the storms raged although…. she didn't know why.

 **Nearly 30 minutes later**

"I am sorry my sisters. I didn't mean for this to happen. No matter what I did… I couldn't save you! I will make this right no matter the cost" As Brianian/Lightning Strike **(Will be used as Brianian on battlefield with Greeks and Romans but will be Lightning Strike against Cybertronians.)** Looked towards the sky he vowed that he would kill the primes or die trying. Then he looked at the twelve graves with the names of his sisters when he suddenly felt a presence like the woods and the moon next to him. Looking over his shoulder he saw the same auburn headed girl that he saw during the battle and asked "What do I owe the pleasure of this meeting Lady Artemis?" She looked at him and said "Nothing. I am just here morning for the loss of twelve brave maidens." He looked over his shoulder at the goddess and let loose a chuckle while saying "Ahh… the goddess of maidens. Doesn't care about any _males_ feeling but when he loses his sisters she'll show up to where they are buried to mourn. But don't worry about maidens because there are none dead. I have a niece in the Roman military to show for it." Artemis let loose a growl and hissed "Watch what thou say mortal. Thy am still a god. And I will recruit this niece of yours." At that Brianian's chuckle turned into a boisterous laugh as he turned to look at the goddess. "Oh I dont think that you will my lady. But it makes no difference to me for you have said yourself that I should treat ladies equally. I'm treating you the same as I would treat my family. For the gods and what is left of my army are my family. I hope you don't take offence. And for the record how long have you been alive? Nearly seven milenia that I know of. That puts me about one-hundred years older than you." _'not that she knows I am older than the titans by a few millennia.'_ "I am always by the gods side and I hope you are by mine when needed." Then he turned back to the grave and grabbed a large cup of purple liquid. He spoke once more before lapsing into silence as he spilled the contents onto the graves "To father and siblings. May love and peace be found in death." _' I will take care of Reyna. How the pit do you have a daughter with a goddess Sylvia?'_ With all he had to say done he grabbed his blade and hammer while walking over to the pile of weapons on the ground that was easily related to his siblings by the glowing purple. His horse beside him he gently picked up the weapons and placed them in the satchel on the side of the horse before mounting himself. Looking over at the graves he committed the location to memory.

 **Below the graves were the bodies lie…**

As the purple liquid seeped into the ground it wrapped around the bodies of the fallen sisters before traveling farther down and growing rapidly. With a quiet rumble the ground was opened into a large cavern that became covered in metal and dark energon. In the center layed twenty-six beds. Twelve of which on the right were covered with the bodies of cybertronians from twenty meters to thirty-five meters in height. The thirteen caskets on the left facing the thirteen on the left were a bright blue and the thirteen on the right were a dark purple. The ground below the grave had become a tomb…. a tomb to the primes and the Children of Unicron. The only burial respects the primes will get when they fall.

 **Back above ground**

Brianian's eyes were closed and he tilted his head up to the cosmos as a voice spoke to him _'Thank you son of Unicron. You are not like your father so why fight for him?'_ he spoke back _'I fight for the honor of my family Primus. I gave the primes this honor because it is what they deserve. But I won't give them any chances on the field.'_ Although saddened Primus spoke again _'I never thought you would. But a mother could hope.'_

Brianian looked back down and smiled slightly before it became a plain face again and he looked towards Artemis and gave a swift nod before leaving back to the front line. But… Artemis was shocked. She felt the power Brianian released after he dumped the liquid into the ground but she didn't know what it did.

 **Nearly 9 hours later (About 8 P.M.)**

The Romans marched towards Greek lines and as they looked at the army that stood before them they grinned. They had the army outmatched by at least four-hundred soldiers. But General Grace told them to be careful and as lightning flashed over head they knew he was right. Then lightning crashed into the Roman lines as the storm let loose making it impossible to see four feet in front of you. A monstrous roar tore through the air as a _ginormous_ humanoid figure smashed and hacked through the Roman lines. A purple hammer and a sword cleaving and smashing through all in its way.

The last thing any Roman saw was the bright red optic and dull blue optic of Lightning Strike.

The last child of Unicron. Had finally released his power through the loss of his siblings. On a hill overlooking the battle fourteen figures were watching the battle or _massacre_ eyes wide as they got the view from godly eyesight.

Finally Zeus spoke up "He needs to die."

 **So this is a great chapter I think. It's really been a blast and I think I've been spoiling you guys a little. This is like the fifth chapter in 5 weeks and 3 in the last two. Anyway read an review. Remember I take all reviews good or bad.**


	8. CH 6

**Last time on The Son of Unicron...**

 _The Romans marched towards Greek lines and as they looked at the army that stood before them they grinned. They had the army outmatched by at least four-hundred soldiers. But General Grace told them to be careful and as lightning flashed over head they knew he was right. Then lightning crashed into the Roman lines as the storm let loose making it impossible to see four feet in front of you. A monstrous roar tore through the air as a ginormous humanoid figure smashed and hacked through the Roman lines. A purple hammer and a sword cleaving and smashing through all in its way.The last thing any Roman saw was the bright red optic and dull blue optic of Lightning Strike.The last child of Unicron. Had finally released his power through the loss of his siblings. On a hill overlooking the battle fourteen figures were watching the battle or massacre eyes wide as they got the few from godly eyesight._ _Finally Zeus spoke up "He needs to die."_

 **2007 meeting of Salene and Artemis**

"I… I was there?" Artemis asked.

Salene looked at Artemis and said "Yes you were Artemis. In fact you were one of the few who stood up for him."

Artemis looked at her shocked "But… I don't remember any of this… what did Zeus do?"

"So quick to blame Zeus. But that is a great question. What did he do?"

 **Back in 136 B.C. Rome**

The crowds were excited. Jason Grace and the rest of the Twelfth Legion was supposed to arrive today. They saw a horse coming followed by 6 more. Then there was nothing but wagons and the smell of death. The people knew that the army guarding the borders was weakened… so what happened to do this? As the wagons came back the saw bisected remains of the legion. Like they had been split in half armor, shields, and weapons. As the few legionnaires still standing came through what the people saw shocked them. Frank Zhang… an old centurion that has fought at the line for the past two armies that attacked was severely injured everyone could tell. His arm was in a makeshift sling his armor shredded along with his helmet. His left leg was in a splint and he had bandages covering his right eye. Jason came next the strong general was low right now. Not nearly as injured as Frank but his armor looked crumpled. Like it was hit by something large and heavy. He also had a long gash across is head missing his eyes barely. Then came perhaps the most injured of them all. A scrawny legionnaire by the name of Octavian. He had his left arm missing and his armor was crumpled like Jasons. But there was one person left. A young legionnaire by the name of Reyna who had to fight her way into the legion. But she was the least injured although by the large gash in her cheek not many could tell. Finally someone asked the million drachma question "What happened out there? General please!" Jason looked over at them and said "We were attacked by a demon as tall as the gods with a bright blood red eye and a dull lifeless blue eye. He… he tore us apart. My lightning did nothing to slow him." Then he continued on his way as flashbacks of themassacreplayed through his mind leaving hundreds of people staring at him in shock.

 **Flashback**

 _"Form ranks everyone! We can still win this!" Jason yelled as his legionnaires were cut apart. When frank changed into a dragon he was shocked before he realized that the entire army was demigods. He roared out "Everyone use demigod powers. Let yourself change the outcome!" But they all knew that wasn't going to work when the attacks suddenly stopped. They heard a metallic chuckle and looked towards the beast that attacked. The rain had slightly let up so the Romans could see what they were dealing with and it terrified them._ _Standing at nearly forty feet tall a metal being stood before them. Armor a dark black with wings sliding of the back and what looked like wheels on the body. Along with two large barrels like cannons pointing above his head. As they looked they saw the right eye that was the dull blue had a large slash across it from what looked like a scythe. There were purple highlights moving across his body in what they could only assume were veins and a golden color on the armor. Then as they looked at the head again they saw what resembled a crown on top. While looking back down the body they saw claws for hands with large sharp points coming from the elbows and huge claws for feet. "You truly believe youcould beat me? Give it your best shot."_ _Then he let out a thunderous roar and lightning crashed into his face but he didn't flinch as he looked at the son of Jupiter. "Oh you want to play with lightning? Watch this." Lightning Strike raised his hands and lightning flashed. When people could see again they saw that Lightning Strike had the lightning in his hand and shapes it into a ball. Then he tossed it in between his hands as more lightning was caught in his hands. Finally he said "That should be enough for this." Looking at the Romans he split the ball of lightning in half and held his hands out. Several strings of lightning flashed from his hands decimating the forces before him._

 **End of Flashback**

Jason shook his head and continued to the debrief of the battle. He was thinking about retirement after this. He looked up and saw everyone looking at him is anger and sadness. ' _Well I did just lose several of their friends and family in this fight. And it was for nothing!'_ After several more minutes walking into the city he finally reached the council building. Slipping into the building he was met by the sight of the gods.

 **Back in Greece council meeting of the gods**

A clap of thunder gave quiet to the room. As Zeus looked out over the room he spoke again "Brianian Dark needs to be killed! He has grown to powerful and hard to control!" Athena agreed almost instantly followed by Poseidon, Ares, Apollo, Hades, Hera, Aphrodite, Demeter, Hephaestus, and Dionysus. Several gods looked towards Hermes, Artemis, and Hestia before Zeus asked "Why do you not think he needs to be killed?" Shockingly it was Artemis who spoke up "Because he has protected Greece against invasion for seven milenia! Is that not enough for you? He is lost inside himself in grief over the loss of his siblings." All the gods looked at Artemis in shock because they knew she wasn't one to side with a male easily. Apollo was about to speak when Hestia spoke "Yes family. Do thee truly think he will betray us after he swore on the styx not to? He could have very easily just let his army fall and had Greece Invaded. Not betraying us but still decimating us. But he didn't. He fought to protect us! Even at the cost of his family." She added on quietly.

Then Zeus growled out "No matter! He is a threat to our ways of life and will be eliminated. Poseidon, Ares, Hades, Apollo, and Hephaestus. We will kill him and send him to the pit." While the several that wanted Brianian dead talked about it the three that didn't flashed away to protect their ally and protector.

When they reached him they saw him standing on a hill overlooking another army that was coming his way. He looked over his shoulder spotting Hestia and asked "What they didn't even wait a week before they decided to kill me?" Looking at him sadly Hestia spoke "They truly wanted you dead. I'm sorry but they won't be keeping you here for more than a month before they try to kill you." He looked at her then to Artemis and Hermes and spoke once again "Well I never thought that those two would a company you to warn me. Thought I pissed of lady Artemis pretty badly. Never met Lord Hermes." He stood his hand out to Hermes who did the same and said softly "It was an honor serving for Greece while I did." Hermes responded with "And it was a pleasure watching Rome get their ass whooped!" The four had a merry chuckle at that one. Then he turned to Lady Artemis. Looking down at her he stuck out his hand bowing at the waist. Artemis looked confused before Hermes standing behind Brianian stuck out his hand and motioned for Artemis to do the same which she reluctantly did. Brianian lightly took hold of it and kissed the top of the hand before straightening up and saying "Our only contact I managed to piss you off and escape with my life. I want to tell you that it will be a pleasure meeting you in the future because no matter what the gods do I will stand tall and proud before them and fight till my last breath." Turning to Hestia he said "Good day my lord and Ladies. I look forward to our next meeting." Then he turned and with a war cry his forces slammed into the Romans from the hills. Entrapping them and then killing them with arrows into the formation. With the inside killed the outside began to trip on the inside and got trampled and stabbed because of it. Brianian then roared "No survivors!" before diving back into the battle.

 **Nearly three weeks later…**

The new twelve legion put together by several of the more destroyed legions took march to Greece under the command of General Reyna Ramirez. Unknown to both the Greece and Rome world's this was the battle that would change all of their life's.

 **I think this was a good chapter what about you guys? RR either good or bad I don't care. Like seriously I'm worried people aren't liking this I haven't been getting any reviews so I don't know if this is a good story or not. So please Read and review and share this story with any friends you have on this website.**


	9. CH 7

_Last time on The Son of Unicron…_

 _When they reached him they saw him standing on a hill overlooking another army that was coming his way. He looked over his shoulder spotting Hestia and asked "What they didn't even wait a week before they decided to kill me?" Looking at him sadly Hestia spoke "They truly wanted you dead. I'm sorry but they won't be keeping you here for more than a month before they try to kill you."_

 _Nearly three weeks later…_ _The new twelve legion put together by several decimated legions took march to Greece under the command of General Reyna Avila Ramirez-Arellano. Unknown to both the Greece and Rome world's this was the battle that would change all of their life's._

 **The fall of defence**

 **3rd person pov (136 B.C. Brianian's defence base on the Greece-Rome line.)**

Brianian looked out over his army and knew these next battles would be his last with them. They had already fought so hard for the last three weeks and he couldn't ask anymore of them. They had a pile of injured and the Romans showed no sign of stopping. Brianian growled at the thought that this Roman general was able to match him in strategy every step of the way. He had been trained by Primordials before he cut them down. He had been trained by Titans. He had even had his army fight against Atlas and won. But this… this Roman had matched him in strategy. But then he thought _'However she does outnumber us twenty to one. No matter we will fight until reinforcements arrive. They should be here in the next days… maybe even today.'_

 **Roman camp over the hill**

As the Romans looked over the hills they saw the forces of Greece. There were only 100 people in this army compared to their 2,000. But they still stood in between the Romans and Greece. Reyna looked out over the coming battlefield and said "Remember what you have seen over these last weeks. They will fight till the last man for as long as possible before they finally retreat. So remember this. For every legonaire to die today is another of our brothers going home in body carts. We are facing a far more experienced and bloodthirsty enemy but we have the power of yhe gods on our side and they appear to be praying and not recieving any help. We need to act fast and demolish these enemies of Rome!"

With that the Romans charged down the hill at the forces of Greece uncaring of the storm growing above them even as thunder boomed.

 **Greece gathering**

Brianian stood before his troops and for the first time of the day they saw him look timid. Like he didn't want to say what he was about to but he still spoke. "You all have fought valiantly for the last several weeks and I will not ask anymore from you. But I plead that you will help in this battle. I have lost family and friends and will hold nothing against any of you who want to walk away. But remember this for every person that has sacrificed for our cause that is a family that won't see their mother, father, sister. uncle, brother, aunt, son, or daughter. If we lose this land here their sacrifice is in vain. Do any of you want that to happen? Do you want your family to face the might of Rome? Remember the sacrifices of your brothers and sisters and let tour body fight! Let the deads spirit flow beside you in battle and guide your blade! For we stand for Greece, for family, friends, let us fight! Let us defeat this Roman skum!" With the raising of his blade and the crash of thunder the last son of Unicron turned and ran into battle with 100 men and women behind him.

 **The battlefield**

As the first Romans crossed onto the battlefield they saw 100 Greeks running back at them… but there were these shade like images next to each one. As the Greeks charged the shades made and army that reached high into the thousands. Several of the Romans recognized the faces of soldiers that were killed in the last few weeks and the rest like Reyna, Frank, and Jason saw faces of Greeks that they had killed themselves in the several visits to this battlefield with different armies. That was when they realised that these are the souls of the warriors of the Dark army as they called it. Then they saw Brianian leading the charge with six girls to his right and left that looked remarkably similar to him. Silently Jason and Frank gasped. They had seen those twelve before. They were the twelve dark sisters. Lost in a sneak attack that they had watched along with the Titaness Selene. That only strengthened their believe and together the Romans charged uncaring of the army gathering at the top of the hill in Greek lines.

When the first Roman hit the field he was met with a purple hammer that collided with his helmet. The guy behind him immediately had a sword through his neck and then the hammer connected with another Romans chest with a sickening crunch. Then the hammer and sword were brought up blocking three blades simultaneously while red spilled across the ground from a Romans neck. As the blind eye and the brown eye of Brianian looked up he saw the grim faces of Jason Grace, Frank Zhang, and Reyna. He looked around and saw his army matching the Romans and fighting with all they had slowly losing ground. But for every soldier that fell they made damn sure to take at least 10 to 20 Romans with em. Slowly the Greeks were pushed back to camp but they continued to fight. Brianian slid backwards from the combined might of the three leaders of the Roman army but he continued to fight.

His hammer clashed with Frank and Jason's blades as his own blade blocked Reyna's. He grinned because he could finally meet the people that have kept his army on their heels for so long. _'This will be very exciting'_ Brianian thought as he sidestepped to avoid the two blades that just about took his head of. Almost immediately afterwards he stepped forward slamming his hammer into Jason's chest and then kicking his foot out and tripping Frank. Forming a one on one match against Reyna he got into a defensive stance then signaled her to attack him. When she launched forward and her blade connected with his she was unprepared for the hammer to her shield leaving her arm numb. He looked at the almost crippling injury that just for the simple fact of not being able to use her arm she had lost. He slowly advanced spinning his hammer and twirling his blade he launched himself backwards as lightning and fire blasted were he was standing.

Slowly he spoke "Why do you attack us? We didn't attack you yet you attacked us. We have left Rome to grow and all of a sudden we have to defend this line on two fronts! My armies are slowly losing ground and I have far more important places to be. To the North Barbarians are attacking and slowly forcing us back while to the South small tribes are banding together and attacking. But know this here… We. Will. Win" With that he disengaged before slinging his hammer into Franks chest and slashing his blade across Jason's leg immobilizing him for the moment. Then he focused at Reyna. "So you are the one that has fought so valiantly to keep up with my tactics. You have your mothers eyes. and her skills." Once again he looks around and sees that his army has been cut down to around 40 and that the romans have lost nearly 800 men. He smiled before a grim look crossed his face. Glancing back at Reyna he spoke "I am sorry niece but… I cannot allow this battle to continue." Reyna looked at him for a moment in shock before starting "What do yo-" Was all she was able to get out before a hammer was brought down on the side of her head. Brianian sheathed his hammer before grabbing Reyna and slinging her over his shoulder before he retreated back to his line. Slowly as he backpedalled he blocked Franks blade then slung his blade to the right. This slapped away Franks blade while the bastard blade cut through a Romans neck coating the purple lined blade in another layer of blood. He continued this all the way back to the wall slowly spilling blood and guts across the field and his armor.

When he finally reached the line he roared "Retreat! This battle is lost and we have a prisoner!" Immediately his small army retreated back to the walls of Greece defending the entire time and taking in the end at least another 100 Romans down. As they all finally reached the camp walls he closed them and worked his way down to his men looking at them and saw all the damage done. He had lost two more of his soldiers and while not much in the long run it was drastic for this next battle. Then he said "Everyone! Get in the command tent. I have a proposition and plan."

 **30 minutes later(command tent)**

After placing Reyna into the prison barracks Brianian walked to the command tent thinking on what he would do about this. He had know of the Greek army over the hill for several weeks as they watched his men fight against the Romans that just kept coming. Then this massive legion shows up. This is utter scrap for him and looking at the tired souls of his army… or what was left of it… he came up with a plan. Looking to the ground he pulled a patch of Dark Energon from his back and spilled it on the ground before whispering "Father… I ask you to please help in this time of need. My soldiers… they have become what little family I have left. Can you give them partial immortality if they accept. This way they can forever battle the forces of Rome" Then with bitterness in his voice he said "and the traitorous Greeks." When the ground rumbled and the purple liquid was absorbed into the ground Brianian heard a voice in his head. A woman's and he groaned thinking _'Not her again.'_

 _'Well it seems like you need some help child.'_ Brianian growled lowly thinking _why in the world would Primus be here!?_ Then he was sucked into another plain but he felt his father get pulled along with him

 **Unknown location**

Brianian growled lowly and looked at himself before gaping. He was in his cybertronian form… he looked to his side and saw a tall cybertronian. Huh he looked almost like him exempt for the huge scar across Lightning Strike's right eye and the dull blue of it. Thinking he spoke finally "I'm guessing you are Unicron correct." The way he said it made it sound more like a statement and the spiked behemoth looked to his left and said in a rough Baritone "Yes I am young mech. And you are lightning Strike… the last of my children." Slowly the spiked behemoth walked towards the mech that he had to look up to meet optics with. ' _Huh… never thought my own offspring would be taller than me… well I guess that's good for what he plans to do.'_ When he was almost close enough to touch his child 14 flashes happened to their right and 14 cybertronians stepped out and 13 of which promptly froze. Lightning Strike turned his head and took in the appearances _' Hmmm… demonic looking so probably Liege Maximo… scientific looking Alchemist… big forge… definitely Solus prime… huge blade that has to be Prima… staff that would be Alpha Trion… big golden beast that was growling at me… Onyx… on a side note this rematch will be amazing… anyway back to analyzing my targets tiny bot that would be micronus… bot with five blades floating around him Vector Prime been awhile since I got him… Five separate bots that look the same… wait what?... Oh it's Nexus separated into his different forms… forgot he was a combiner like Big Blast… I miss them… fragit all to the pit!'_ At this he took a servo to the back of the head and responded by slinging his hammer at his father's feet tripping him and slamming him into the floor? or whatever this was. "Now is not the time father. So cut it out!" _'Weird bot that looked exactly like him… what. the. scrap!? Wait that would be Amalgamous Prime… bot that looks like a glowing octopus… Quintus Prime… red mech with a twin blade… Sentinel… I hate him… Demonic black mech with amazing beard, staff, red eyes, and a huge gun… Megatronus… well scrap that's going to hurt… Ahh then we have the golden femme that is Primus.'_ Looking at Primus he growled out "Get up father… we have work to do." Then he asked "Why am I here Primus?"

She looked at him and spoke calmly "You are here because I have a proposition for you and your father. You will help my children in this next war and in favor the men that you care so much about will live. Do we have a deal?" Unicron growled out "No. We will not submit that easily Primus. If you want our help you will have to beat us." After that the two shot forward catching the primes and Primus of guard.

When they almost reached the primes Lightning Strikes blade just nicking Sentinel Primes neck there was a bright flash and they were gone.

 **Back at the command tent**

Unicron fell on his face while Brianian had his blade out before roaring to the sky in anger. The storm above finally releasing all its power as lightning flashed and rain poured. He helped Unicron up and asked again "Will you make my soldiers partially immortal? Or will you be banished again?" Unicron looked at him and with dark purple eyes spoke "Yes my son I will… and I have a gift for you…"

 **Ten minutes later**

Brianian walked into the command tent hid 38 remaining men and women looking at him. After several seconds of just looking at them he opened the flap and Reyna walked in wearing chains followed by a tall man almost as tall as Brianian… and the looked alike. Finally after another half minute Brianian spoke "Listen up. This will be our last stand at this fort. Greece has betrayed us-" At this there was an uproar and someone shouted "Your lying! Greece would never betray us!" Brianian's eyes flashed with lightning and he roared "SHUT IT! If you truly think that go to the army that has been over that hill for the last month. Just watching us get slaughtered. Losing our brothers and sister in arms. They want us dead. So I have a proposition for all of you. You will all become partially immortal if wanted… but you do not have to accept." As he looked around the gathered people he said again "If you want to stay here but if you want to live a normal live you may leave now." He saw the group shuffle slightly before they all stood a little taller and took a step forward but one warrior took another step and said "I believe that I speak for everyone when I say this… but I will love to serve besides you commander. For as long as you wish me to be here I will fight for you." After he spoke he kneeled before Brianian and asked "What is it you ask me to do for I shall do it." Simultaneously everyone else in the small group of forty stepped forward and did the same thing. When they all finished Brianian looked at them and spoke again "I need you all to fight this battle. But when injured or starting to get overrun retreat and meat the rest of the small army in Egypt. There are several safe houses along the way that have this symbol **(Lookup heralds of Unicron)** " He held up a paper with a purple head with four horns going up and a M for a mouth. "Once you find these yiu will get instructions to the next until reaching Egypt. You will wait there until I can make it back. That can be anywhere from a couple of months to a thousand years. I wish I could see you reach the target… but more important things are in front of us at the moment. Now here's the plan…"

 **The next morning**

As a thousand Romans looked down the hill at the small fortress they had a sence of… weariness… like this battle was going to start a very bad system of events. But they were Romans so they pushed it aside and started to march. When 40 Greek warriors marches out of the gate they prepared themselves for the one sided slaughter of the greeks.

The Greeks slipped into a fighting stance and the spirits of the dead once again surrounded the force… but this time they looked slightly more real and sturdy. Brianian looked out at the thousand or so Romans easily feeling the 28 powers in the hills around the field. Buy he also felt the one that tried to slip into his tent to take the prisoner. Then he spoke loud and clear "This battle will start in half an hour. Give my army at least this small time to rightfully bury our dead out of respect. I will not let their bodies rot because they have fallen with honor." Almost immediately the Greeks set to work grabbing their dead and slowly dragging them back into the fortress were they were buried instead of burned. This was severely different from what they usually did but no greek warrior batted an eye at it. At once they all spoke _"Let the warriors of Brianian rest and allow them a new live. For they shall be granted to the allspark and travel with the gracious of Unicron. They will receive the chance to live again as the warriors of Unicron. Across the stars we shall be heard of and across the stars we shall be feared for we are the warriors of Unicron and we show no mercy to our enemies."_

 **During the chant ( Brianian's tent)**

As Bellona slipped into the tent she felt a large blade held against her neck and a arm wrap around her. Brianian's smooth voice spoke from right behind her "Now now Bellona did you plan to take my prisoner?" She growled and went to slam her elbow into his solar plexus but she couldn't move and she voiced her concerns.. very loudly "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME AND MY DAUGHTER!?" Brianian winced at the screech in his ear but spoke calmly "I have done nothing to her or You. Well I guess I'm restraining you… but no matter. I won't touch your daughter who is my niece. She is in my tent because I don't trust the men with a beautiful women in their presence. Much less when she's a Roman. They are my family though so I will fight. She is here so that when the time comes she will hopefully speak up for me. Feel free to sit until I come back. After this battle she will be free. You will see." Then he turned around and left after Reyna walked into that part of the tent. A small bandage over her shoulder that had been cut during the battle.

 **Back with the troops**

As they finished their chant they saw a glow of purple and lights slid from the ground floating up into the sky. The romans were so entranced by the show almost enough that they didn't notice the Greeks coming out of the small fortress. But when they did they started the charge and a storm unleashed above them. As rain and lightning tore across the battlefield . The Greeks slammed into the Roman lines Brianian first and he cleared a devastating path through the army to its leaders. As his bastard sword cut through another Romans armor spraying red across the blade and his armor he continued to advance. His hammer tore through the neck of a centurion with a sickening crack followed by a steel boot to the face of the Legionnaire behind him. He continued on his path reaching for the Roman leaders surrounded by eight centurions. As Brianian looked back he saw that the Romans had lost a fourth of their troops and ten of his own had fled. Then turning back to the legion leaders he engaged in combat but he didn't take lethal moves this time. As he continued to fight he drew his sword across a centurions thigh before bringing his hammer down on another centurions leg. Leaving the hammer there he pulled a knives from his side and launched it into another centurions leg before pulling a sword from nowhere with the same purple lines and putting it through another centurions leg and into the ground. Then he turned to the other centurions and said "Pick up your wounded. I am here to speak with the leaders because I have a proposition." As the centurion looked to the lead centurion and the general they saw Jason's head jerk to the side towards the injured. Brianian pulled his weapons before saying "Good. Now I need to act like we are in a fight. It will not cause suspicion as much." Sticking his weapons in the air he took the two blades head on and smiled before speaking "Okay the Greek gods have betrayed me and I plan to release this gateway soon. The gods of both our sides are watching this battle and when I make the statement all of Tartarus will break free. Anyway over my shoulder on the top of the hill to the right you will see a army. They are led by a warrior son of Zeus. Or Jupiter for you. He is a kind man that I know as Jason." He looked at Jason when he said this. "He won't back down but when the extra Roman army comes from the hill to your right he will start a retreat. Well when they attack they will take charge through my camp to kill Reyna. That won't happen. When I release this fort I am going to release her and guide her to Rome. I hope that I won't be struck down instantly." With that said the two Romans looked shocked before they were pushed back as Brianian looked around to his small group. Only five were left the others had retreated. He smirked before retreating back to them and battling before roaring out as lightning flashed and thunder roared.

Up in the hills the greek gods looked at Zeus while the Romans looked at Jupiter

Then he spoke "Retreat! I will not lose my brothers and sisters today." Then he looked up at the army gathering before pulling out a blade that the gods had only seen once. It was a blade that had been given to him by a… they couldn't remember who or what gave it to him… but he called it _Decimator_ and it was a xiphos that was extremely well balanced and had seen many battles. The scrape across its blade showed it. Then he roared out "The Greeks have betrayed me and my army. My brothers and sisters-" he looked at the army over the hill and at the gods "and have now sealed their fate. Thy Brianian Dark said that thy will only fight until given a reason not to. Is this a good enough reason? Betrayal, cowardice, and arrogance all severely terrible things that has been the fall of many great kings. Ouranos, Kronos, and now Zeus when it is his time. Jupiter will follow soon after because you have the same faults **. But right now I Brianian Dark renounce my ties with Greece. I pledge to not be there until there is a reason. I will sit back and watch as Greece crumbles without me and then at the last second… I with swoop in and slaughter the last of them."** Then he slammed _Decimator_ into the ground and roared again **"And I curse this blade to always follow camp half-blood until there is a hero worthy of my blade."**

With that the Greece army charged down the hill while Brianian charged into the camp were his soldiers that had retracted had already treated the wounded and took them away. When he reached the burial ground he roared pulling a blade out again. This one he called _the Defender_ and spoke _"May this ground be sacred and protected. Never tainted by the foul stench of those unworthy and only let those pure of heart that wish to pay respect."_ When the large bastard blade slammed into the dirt a large barrier was erupted around the burial ground. Then he started to head towards his command tent while he pulled out _Dark Knight_ his own bastard blade. Made to be the opposite of the _Star Sabre_ and crafted by his own hand. Then he pulled out _Hammer of Dawn_ his beloved hammer. A reminder of his siblings as he had each of their names on it and it just destroyed another warriors spine… lovely. _Dark Night_ tore through another greek soldiers armor and splayed blood across the ground. After about fifteen more minutes of constant weaving and slashing while smashing people he finally made it to his tent and saw the door ripped open and heard people screaming… girls screaming _'Really wish I didn't put all those power seals on my tent now. Poor Bellona.'_ Then he crashed through the door taking the head of of the Greek that was about to rape Bellona. He looked at her and saw her clothes torn and her arm and leg at an odd angle. Then he saw Reyna and his blood boiled. She was in torn clothes with white liquid streaming from her nether regions. He slowly walked towards her as Bellona tried to stand but fell from the leg injury then squeaked out a "Stay away from her vile pig. _'Yep really pissed at myself because of that… I have royally fucked up and now I'll pay the price'_ as he finally reached Reyna's side he kneeled beside her and grabbed her hand.

Pulling it up to his spark he asked softly "Can thou hear me Reyna?" When she didn't speak back he gently touched the side of her face and she flinched away. "Please Reyna, show me something. I need to get you and your mother out of here" That shook her out of it and she asked "Brianian? What happened? I only remember a guy crashing through the tent floor and being thrown on the floor" Then she looked down and screamed loudly but Brianian covered the scream almost immediately and said "You were raped. I am sorry that I wasn't here to save you. THIS IS ALL MY FAULT! IF ONLY I WAS HERE INSTEAD OF ON THE BATTLEFIELD WITH FRANK AND JASON!" Then he almost instantly calmed at the fear in Reyna's eyes and said "Sorry… that shouldn't of happened." Then he took of his armor and handed it to Reyna and asked "Can you walk?" She just looked at him and he quickly turned around as she put the armor on and then she said "Yes I can walk. Now what about my mother." As soon as she said it she took a step and fell and would've been on her face had it not been for Brianian catching her. "No you can't. Well this will suck. Can I have my armor back. I will get you something else." He turned and looked around finding Reyna's armor in the corner. He turned and was caught of guard by Reyna standing there naked… again… before he turned around as a _ahem_ shot through the room. Brianian turned wide eyed to Ballona. He scratched his neck sheepishly and said "Not what it looks like. Just giving her her armor. Besides she's my neice-"he mumbled under his breath as he quickly turned around only to knock Reyna of her feet and land on her naked body in a very intimate position. But he instantly shot up and dropped Reyna's armor on her chest before grabbing his own and slipping out the door while handing Bellona a spare thing of armor and helping her strap it on as she still had a broken leg and armor.

 **With Bellona and Brianian**

"How the hell did you get my sister pregnant? I would of been fine if I knew you but I had no fucking idea who you were!" Bellona looked at him and quietly spoke "I changed my body to were I was a man. I snuck under your guard it was suppose to be an assassination on you but I started to fall for her and it just happened."

Then Reyna tried to walk out only to fall and have to be caught by Brianian. He picked her up and held her to his chest with his right arm while he held Bellona over his shoulder. Launching himself out of the tent he saw carnage all around him as bodies lay across the ground… some from him some from others. Then he took of at a dead sprint towards the Roman boundary cutting across the battle and seeing the two Jason's fighting. Looking up as the storm raged he heard a hunting horn and promptly ducked as a silver arrow shot over his head. He looked back and saw Artemis pull her bow back again eyes filled with regret and sadness but she had to do this. He saw this and gave a slight nod before sprinting towards the Roman lines weaving and ducking as several silver arrows flew past. He looked back again and saw the hunters giving chase and he sprinted all the faster. But it was extremely hard to outrun the hunt with two girls in full armor weighing you down. He took a smack to back from Bellona and she asked "Did you just call us fat?" He blanked his mind and ran harder trying to outpace the hunters but he knew it couldn't be done. So he turned and gently laid Reyna on the ground before setting Bellona on her lap. Then he turned and whistled and a large wolf appeared. It reached down and gapped Bellona's armor before gently setting her on her back. Then she did the same for Reyna. Brianian looked at her and smiled before shifting into a black and silver wolf before nuzzling up against her side. He growled out a _'Go my mate. I will by you time.'_ she looked at him and whimpered put a _'You better come back. I am not raising your child alone.'_ He looked at her and quickly nodded his head before freezing and looking at her then a silver arrow hit the ground before him and he looked at her still hidden from sight and moved his head towards Rome and the she-wolf disappeared with two passengers into the forest.

As the black and silver wolf shifted back he looked at Artemis and spoke "Do you truly believe I will come peacefully?" Artemis looked at him and said "No I do not-" the hunters all stepped out bows drawn but pointed down "And I don't want to bring you in. Neither do the hunters. So run boy and please be careful." Brianian looked at her and smiled before smiling at the hunt. They all looked at him and he nodded while saying "I will be back… when I am betrayed again I will come back. It is only a matter of time." With that he tore of into the undergrowth in the form of a wolve seeking Rome.

 **Rome( five months later)**

Brianian stood before the council as lightning flashed over Olympus "I Brianian Dark pledge myself to the defence of Rome until the end of my days or until I am betrayed. May all those that stand in my way be warned for you cannot mess with a storm and leave uncathed."

 **Sorry for the long update but this was a chapter that I had to take my time on because it was going to be a centerpiece for the story. kind of a background but anyway I believe i newd to explain myself like weapons and armor and other stuff.**

 **Brianian hold 14 weapons. 1 from each of his sisters and his two. that doesnt count cybertronian form weapons. this includes like pathblasters nucleon charge rifles stuff like thag that i will geg into in later chapters. anyway these are the main weapons he uses.**

 **The dark knight a bastard sword of 5 ft in length with purple lines across it. this is his main weapon alongside the hammer of dawn.**

 **The hammer of dawn is his other primary weapon also acts like a forge but much less powerful than The forge of Solus Prime.**

 **then we have Seculina A blade from his sister Uni and one of his last remnants of her. she never told anyone whh she chose the name but they all believe its because of a little titan they met during the primordial days that was killed.**

 **then we have the Time of grace. A war axe that Brianians sister Octavia used. as we learned she was a very hardheaded and ruthless fighter**

 **then we have Hurricane This was scythia's primary weapon. we didnt see much of these weapons because the heavy injuries that all of these girls took.**

 **then the twin splitters. these were Big Blast's blades. two twin blades that she would use against Nexus so that she could split him up and then fight** **the rest of these weapons i planned to go over bug i think this is good for right now.**


	10. AN 2

**Okay so it has come to my attention that I have skipped a lot of the more important stuff. already told you what his primary blades are but now i need to get his secondary weapons and his armor and looks.**

 **looks: long curly dark brown/blackish hair with dark brown/blackish eyes. His right eye and side of the face has a large scar across it and is blind from a scyth strike from Kronos years ago.**

 **Height: Slouches usually making him look atound 6'5 to 6'4. When at full height stands around 6'8**

 **Frame: Medium build not overly muscular and kind of swimmer like but still bulky.**

 **Armor:** **Chestplate is a large black with purple and gold highlights in the seems with horns jutting backwards from the shoulder pauldrons.**

 **helmet: Black with purple red and blue highlights atound the seems and eyes. The eyes are a visor blue on the right snd red on the left. Has a built in crown and dragon like faceguard that makes it demonizing with spikes coming from the cheeks and curling around the helm to the back of the head. Has a large gash in it on the right side of the face from Kronos' Scyth.**

 **Arms and legs: Pretty much the regular armor for this just pearl black that shines with ghe hads having reverse blades like claws above them and hidden blades on the bottom vambraces from his sister Winter. Nemesis of Sentinel Prime.**


	11. CH 8

_Last time on The Son of Unicron…_

 _"Will you make my soldiers partially immortal? Or will you be banished again?" Unicron looked at him and with dark purple eyes spoke "Yes my son I will… and I have a gift for you…"_

"... _She is here so that when the time comes she will hopefully speak up for me. Feel free to sit until I come back. After this battle she will be free. You will see." Then he turned around and left after Reyna walked into that part of the tent._

 ** _Rome( five months later)_**

 _Brianian stood before the council as lightning flashed over Olympus "I Brianian Dark pledge myself to the defence of Rome until the end of my days or until I am betrayed. May all those that stand in my way be warned for you cannot mess with a storm and leave uncathed."_

 **The banished**

 **Greece/Rome line 137 A.C.D (Roughly 6 months after Greece betrayal)**

A large black and silver wolf prowled through the forest with a pack of about 30 and a she wolf by his side that was a dark grey. The large pack walked through the forest along the Greece-Rome line as they checked and marked the land. Suddenly a silver arrow plants itself at the paws of the lead wolf. As a dark brown and lifeless gray looked up they met startling silver and the wolf looked back to the pack and howled. The nearly 30 wolves took of away from the goddess of the hunt Artemis. But three wolves stayed there in front of the goddess when nearly 20 arrows came flying out of the woods and planted around or in the three wolves. The dark grey wolf, a female, took an arrow to her right front leg and then three to her side and one to her neck. While the large black wolf on the left took six arrows to the side before a yowl escaped and he retreated to the pack to escape. The silver and black wolf growled before letting out a howl and stepping in front of the female and grabbing her scruff dragging her back across the line where the greeks can't follow for fear of the romans.

As they crossed the huge wolf shifted into the form of a 6'8 warrior that was blind on the right side. He looked out at the goddess and the hunt as they stopped and a few of the newer hunters released arrows that were caught and snapped. As he looked at them purple crystals suddenly burst from the ground and trapped them and then he spoke "Maybe Artemis, you should keep a tighter leash on your subordinates. Because now I may not get to meet my children. May not get to give my mate her gifts. I may have just lost everything because of you." Then he looked at the lieutenant and the older hunters that hadn't shot at him. "It is nice to see you girls. It has been a long time and I truly wish that I don't have to fight you. So I will leave now. Here is a gift." With that he put his hand on the ground and a large purple canister came up. "This is a canister connected directly to my life. If I fall this will fade to a different color. But inside it some of my most prized possessions and maps to others will appear. I don't expect many of you to be alive when I finally fall… but this will be a great reminder that good men are on the world." He turned and nodded at Artemis before turning around and slipping into his wolf form grabbing his mate and slipping her onto his back. Then they disappeared into the undergrowth.

 **Back at the hunters camp**

Five huntresses were standing in front of the rest of the hunt asking about who that man was. Finally Artemis had enough and yelled at them all to be quiet. Taking a moment to compose herself and straighten her thoughts she spoke "That man happens to be one of the people the gods have betrayed. He defended Greece for seven melania and because of Zeus' arrogance he left us all." She said sadly. The five huntresses led by a child of Ares called Phoebe asked what his name was and what he could do. Artemis looked back up and said "His name is Brianian and he was a warrior with control over the storms and lightning. Some might say even better than Zeus. Then he was a master of the blade and combat. He was also one of the best leaders thy had ever known. He treated all maidens fine and he lost his 12 younger sisters in a sneak attack. He was never the same since and that was the first time thy met him. He was… definitely an acquired taste you could say. But he was cold to anyone weekly reports turned very simple and straightforward. Rarely joked anymore and left few alive in his path. But he always gave a maiden a chance to leave be they Roman or other. And in the end after he was betrayed he journeyed back into his camp to free the Roman goddess Bellona and her daughter. He was to late for Bellona's daughter as she was raped and Bellona had several broken limbs due to the power wards he set up around his tent incase a god tried to sneak in. Caught Hermes alot. But after he killed the greek that did that he safely escorted the two to Rome while we 'chased him'."

The five hunters looked at Artemis and asked "So you respect him milady or is it something more?" At that Artemis looked confused before adopting a annoyed look. "No Phoebe I do not care for him like that. It's just respect."

 **With Brianian and the pack**

As he ran into the camp his pack was set up in he growled to all the wolves 'No one bother me. I am doing serious work.' Then he disappeared inside his den gently laying Reana on the ground. He shifted and gently grabbed the first arrow. He soothingly spoke reassuringly as the she wolf whimpered from the arrow being pulled out. When he pulled the last arrow out he spoke again "Hey hey. Don't you dare fade on me. I have a surprise just open your mouth." When the mouth opened he smiled slightly petting her head as he took a large flask filled with purple liquid from his belt. He dipped it into her mouth and she drank eagerly before freezing and wheezing as the effect took over. Instantly the flask was out of her mouth and she felt a wolf lay down and curl around her as she howled and howled.

 **Brianian's pov**

As I slipped the Dark Energon down her throat I felt almost bad. This was going to hurt like the pit and I had no true guarantee it would work other than my amazing prowess in moving and changing stuff with dark energon. I took control of the Dark Energon and slipped it further inside her reaching her womb. 'Finally I can get to actual work' I slipped the energon into my five little pups all girls with one boy and slowly started to alter their D.N.A. or C.N.A? Eh I don't know it's weird to have a mortal and a cybertronian parent but anyway on with what I'm doing. I am changing their bodies and D.N.A. to be able to shift into a cybertronian when the time comes. I'm doing the same for Reana. I don't know what they'll turn into and I probably won't ever know. The Romans plan on betraying me in the next few days. Banishing me to Tartarus. Humph they think it will be easy. They even allied with Greece to do it. Anyway I have to worry about this more than talking bye.

 **Nearly 4 hours later (9 p.m.)**

The howling finally stopped and all was quiet. The wolves of the pack looked around and saw nothing just a peaceful night until Reana and Brianian slipped out of their den and into the woods around them. Although Reana looked different. She seemed taller more silver than grey and slightly metallic. The pack stopped paying attention and together thirty-two howls reached the moon letting everyone know that the wolves are back to prowl.

From many miles away lycaon looked up and his eyes flashed as he felt the challenge to him. His pack felt it to and as the looked towards him he growled and said "Let's go. Thy have no time for this upstart."

 **Two weeks later**

Jupiter, Neptune,Mars, Pluto, Apollo, and Mercury stood across from Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, Ares, Hephaestus, and Hermes. Finally Zeus spoke "Jupiter will we be attacking soon? I have other things to do." Zeus spoke up actually serious along with Ares. They had changed from the power hungry beings at the beginning of the war and had become a serious power in the world. No longer the paranoid King but the king they needed to try and come back from this war. But he knew that they had lost long ago and now Brianian was the only one that put them on even terms. As Zeus looked out he saw the flashes of lightning and heard the rumble of thunder that signified the location of Brianian Dark. Finally Jupiter spoke. "We will all attack together. Lady Juno has come as a backup for us as lady Athena has come as a backup for you. Now let us be of. We have a warrior to beat.

 **With Brianian**

Brianian looked up at the sky and smiled sadly. His children were due to be born in two days and the gods had finally started the hunt. He looked at Reana and growled. This was not how it was supposed to be! He was supposed to deliver his children then show her how to change bodies. He had already given her a sort of partial immortality along with the pack. Then he gave them the same thing he gave Reana sort of. They can only change to humans instead of the full blown cybertronian like her. As a golden flash lit the sky before him he looked back and patted Reana's head. When she looked up he simply smiled and spoke saying "I love you my mate. I will be back. Find my heralds and lead the pack well." Then he turned and pulled out _Dark Knight_ and _Hammer of Dawn_ before launching himself his hammer catching Zeus by surprise as he was sent flying through the air. Then eleven new flashes came and Brianian looked around at the twelve gods around him. None looked like they cared about the land around them so he took the initiative and launched himself over them smacking Jupiter with his hammer before charging into the forest where he ruled.

As the gods followed he smiled and said "You have finally chose to attack me. Let's see if you can keep up with my power." Then he turned around the storm above letting loose and his form shifting to a gigantic form of forty meters. As the gods reached him the first flash of lightning came and Mars and Ares locked blades with the colossal creature.

 **Start 'We as human, Strike back' seriously listen to it it'd a good song and goes to this well.**

As the three blades clashed a hammer swung around knocking both god's away before tridents and Spears collided with hammer and blade. He shoved the weapons of Hades and Poseidon and their counterparts back as his bastard blade cleaved through the armor of Hephaestus and Mercury. Brianian's blade flew up and a pure golden arrow was split in half. As his hammer was brought back up Hephaestus' hammer was blocked before Ares and Mars were blocked with his blade. As they tried to press their leverage they were shocked that his arm didn't budge. As the storm grew heavier Brianian's eyes grew brighter. The dull blue eye and blood red eye flashed brightly as he stepped back his hammer slamming into Ares as his ped slammed and crushed Hephaestus' armor followed by his hammer. Almost immediately after his hammer sent Mars flying into the air. Brianian let loose a deafening roar that flattened any trees within 3 meters of him.

As he looked out he saw a golden arrow flying at him and moving his arm shifted into a weapon that the gods had never seen before. It had a circle barrel with a larger circle underneath. Then he spoke one word "Boom." and a purple round fired and Apollo was sent flying across the ground no longer in the fight. The weapon shifted back and he sighed before putting his weapons away and pulling out two identical blades. They were curved up and serrated like a saw but they also had a smooth part like a blade. As he dashed forward Ares blocked a blade to the head before he slid back from the kick to his chest. Brianian slid down as a spear flew over his head and he turned around wings unfurling from behind him as lightning came down. Each flash slammed into the wings his eyes glowing brighter and brighter before he roared out and lightning flew through the air colliding with Poseidon Neptune Zeus Jupiter Pluto and Hades. Brianian looked up before he slammed his arm out in a straight punch connecting with Mars face as he fell before flipping and slamming his peds down into Mars' chest and put him into the ground.

A spear suddenly stuck from his chest and his optics widened before he flipped around and grabbed Athena squeezing her neck. A knife suddenly opened a gash on his side and a hammer connected with his helm sending him flying across the ground. As he stood again and arrow found its mark in his chest and he stumbled before another spear from Hades marked his chest as its home. Two bolts and two tridents found a mark on him as well and he flew back digging a trench through the dirt.

 **Time 1:34**

As a blade came down planning on finishing all the gods eyes widened as Mars' blade was stopped just inches from Brianian's face… by his hands. He started to stand as Mars put all he had into the thrust but was getting shoves back anyways. Then a arrow slammed through Brianian's shoulder and he stepped back his own blade appearing in his hand before it went through Mars' chest. Brianian stepped close and whispered "I told you once… when you betray me. You will be the first to fall… what has happened Mars?" He disengaged as Juno launched an attack from behind him and he caught her by the throat picking her up and slamming her into the ground. He turned his attention to Pluto and Hades who looked to be concentrating. Then a large pit opened behind him and he stepped forward as they tried to force him back. He matched each of the 12 weapons that attacked him before a trident slipped through picking him up and slamming him into the ground. He kicked Poseidon of before grabbing the trident and slamming it into Hades before his own blade cut through Ares. As four gods were neutralized Brianian continued to fight. He knew he was being pushed back though and nothing would fix it. As his feet clipped the pit he pushed one last attempt and lightning blinded and forced all the gods to back away.

 **Time 2:20**

Brianian stepped forward and swung his blade. It torr through Hephaestus and his hammer slammed mercury into the ground. He slid to the left as Athena's spear torr through the area he just occupied. Then his blade came up cutting the spear in two as he grabbed Athena picking her up as he grabbed half her spear and threw it through the air into Apollo's chest. He held Athena between him and the gods as he stepped back and against the pit.

 **End song**

He looked up at the seven gods still standing… plus the one in his grip and smiled. After several tense seconds he spoke. "Finally Zeus. It's about time you finally stepped up and into power instead of the sorry excuse you were before. I wish that it happened sooner because this was a bad decision. I was coming back after I learned of Rome betrayal and this happens. I guess there truly is no rest for the weary. But I will leave on my own terms on my own time and only when I want." He looked around making sure his point got across before speaking again. "Do not fall yet Olympus because I will tear you down myself when I get out for you have betrayed me Olympians. I have fought for thousands of years for Greece and when betrayed flew to Rome for aid. When they betrayed me I was forced to fight those I called family. What's worse when I tried to return to Greece after I was betrayed I find out that Greece and Rome are allied to kill me. So instead of fight any longer you planned to force me into the Pit closer to my father. When I return from my father's realm be prepared for you shall face a wrath and force you have never faced before." With that he turned and with Athena still secured in his grip _jumped_ into the pit. All the gods heard was the screams of Athena as they fell.

 **Tartarus**

Two beings slammed into the ground bet to the river Styx. One a being few monsters had seen the other a goddess that created anger in all those that were around. The taller of the two stood up and pulled a pair of purple chains from the ground before wrapping them around the goddess. Then he looked to the right and saw several powerful beings coming and spoke. "The titans… been awhile since I saw them…"

 **Well I think this was a good chapter a little early but I'm good at sporadic updates. Anyway Read and Review because I still have no reviews and I'm worried.** **BOT DESCRIPTION BELLOW** **Height: 40 meters tall not counting the twin cannons on back** **Colors: Primarily black with silver highlights with purple energon veins.**

 **Optics: Right optic is blue but due to the scythe he took while fighting Kronos it is a dull lifeless blue. His red eye is a bright blood red like the decepticons. They have a visor that will come down over them in times of battle sometimes.**

 **Special features**

 **T-Cog is a special feature from his father. He was given a triple-changer T-Cog with a predacon transformation added in which with make him a quad changer? Like the rescue bots.**

 **Several weapons including his 8 blades like you already know then we have his own guns and a few of his sisters.**

 **His wings are built in Lightning conductors key his name Lightning Strike. He uses these to create storms and decimate anything that is in his way.**

 **His battle mask is his predacon helm sortof. It has the same shape and has the horns jutting back from his cheek up under his head out slipping into the back of his head and a built in crown look. Hid Human armor looks like his transformers body exempt the helmet.**


	12. Ch 9

_**Last time on The Son of Unicron…**_

 _When I return from my father's realm be prepared for you shall face a wrath and force you have never faced before." With that he turned and with Athena still secured in his grip jumped into the pit. All the gods heard was the screams of Athena as they fell._

 _ **Tartarus**_

 _Two beings slammed into the ground bet to the river Styx. One a being few monsters had seen the other a goddess that created anger in all those that were around. The taller of the two stood up and pulled a pair of purple chains from the ground before wrapping them around the goddess. Then he looked to the right and saw several powerful beings coming and spoke. "The titans… been awhile since I saw them…"_

 **The New Arrival**

 **Tartarus (Five minutes later)**

Kronos arrived to the sight of a battered and broken Athena and as he got closer he sensed the danger around him. He looked at Iapetus, Krios, Koios, and Hyperion. They nodded and without speaking they pulled weapons and surrounded Athena who had looked up eyes wide and spoke one word. "Run." Then she fell limp and the Titans looked around. Their small army looked worried to because anything that could scare a goddess and bear injuries to her like that was something they needed to fear. Suddenly two large bangs filled the cavern and a large group of monsters dissolved. Then another group of shells went of and another group went down in golden dust. As monsters left and right exploded more rounds fired and the Titans were looking around in fear before they all stood together and released their power…the firing never even faltered. Finally the firing stopped and a voice growled over the silence "Show your selves coward! A true warrior will fight with a blade instead of this trickery!" A metallic voice that they all remembered tore through the silence "Tis not cowardice. Tis the will to survive long enough to destroy Olympus in my own way. Now… I will tear you apart with my own hands!" He roared as he launched into the field of view. His bastard blade cleaving through air as it missed its mark. Before the hammer collided with said mark that happened to be Krios. As Krios flew across the landscape bouncing and rolling as he crashed through everything Brianian in his cybertronian form smiled.

He looked back at the titans and his smile faded and he said "Well… this shall be very interesting." Then he launched himself at them Iapetus and Hyperion stepped in front of Kronos and Koios stood right behind them. The spear and shield blocked the bastard blade and hammer but neither were prepared for the cannon on his shoulder and almost paid the price as they went of. But with quick reflexes they avoided them only for Hyperion to be flattened into the ground with the hammer and the large sword slammed through his chest pinning him. Then the hammer met Koios in a upward slash that met his chin before a blade appeared in the handle and the handle was plunged through his chest and into the ground up to the head.

Brianian turned and pulled a knife out of his side sheath. The knife was a black blade with purple lines and a serrated side. **(Looks like a common combat knife)** As he slid to the side Iaepetus' spear cut through the air where he was just standing. The knife flashed and thunder boomed as it cut through Iapetus and met bone. A sickening squelch and then the blade was pulled out before being plunged back in. Directly into 'The Piercer's' chest. But he wasn't prepared for the sword that cut into his back and forced him to let go of the knife as blood trickled down his back.

As Brianian turned around he glared at Krios. The Titan took several steps back and even Kronos looked slightly more weary. He took a silent step forward the ground crunching and Kronos' eyes widened as Brianian launched of the ground in a blast of explosive energy and lightning flashed. Briefly he wondered why it was raining… there shouldn't be any precipitation exempt for the swamp. Then he looked towards Brianian and saw the lightning catch his back as he started to move faster and faster. Krios stood no chance against the fist that connected with his chest followed by an immediate uppercut to his chin that sent him flying. A hammer blow to his chest and he hit the ground with cratering force and several distinct snapping sounds were heard. Kronos could only watch as a new blade unfolded in Brianian's hand and was plunged through his brothers chest.

The warrior turned to Kronos and said "I am going to take my time with you Kronos. This'll be fun." Kronos readied himself scythe in his right hand as he got set in a defensive stance. He was unprepared for a scythe to unfold in Brianian's hand as well. "Like it Kronos? This once belonged to my sister Star. She loved the way it felt in her hands as she twirled it. As it cut through her opponents leaving nothing but blood, severed arms, legs, and heads, or intestines." Then he launched himself forward his scythe clashing with Kronos'. "She named it _Fanna._ The name means _'destruction of the self.'_ I think it's fitting." The blade twirled again and was met with the handle of Kronos'. Brianian's foot snapped up and into Kronos' chin and as he flew up the scythe was already planted quite firmly in his chest and then the ground. The few titans still awake or alive could only watch in shock as the most powerful was reduced to nothing but a sad person before them. Injured and pinned they knew he was scared.

Meanwhile just starting to get her bearings back Athena stood and stumbled slightly as she tried to sneak up on Brianian. But she couldn't see through the rain… _'Wait…'_ she thought _'It can't rain in Tartarus… can it?'_ A blade was against her throat before she could move again and the cold metal that was Brianian's face was in front of her. But he didn't kill her. "What do you want with me Brianian? I have nothing to offer you for my safety but you have to want something."

Brianian looked at her and chuckled before speaking "No no Athena. I want nothing from you. Just want to give you a warning maybe a little torture so that they won't get suspicious something's happening between us." Athena paled and looked around. Four titans pinned and dying… but what happened to the fifth? Then a sword stuck through his chest and he growled out in pain before slinging his arm back and slamming Krios into the ground. "That was a very bad idea. I was going to let you live now…" A sinister chuckle tore through the land "You will be the first to fall to my blade… again." Brianian took a step forward and Krios stood up to fight his blade ready. He looked at Brianian who had another sword unfold in his hands and took a stance.

"Why are you here Brianian? This is our land not yours. Leave now."

Brianian laughed "Krios. I have decimated the strongest of Titans. Fought head to head with Atlas and pushed him back. Decimated his armies and helped put him under the sky. Do you truly think that you are a challenge to me? I am the bane of Titans and Giants. I am a member of the Celtic tribe The Brigantes and am the first born of Unicron the Chaos Bringer! Now be prepared to die." Launching himself forward he caught Krios of guard. His blade slid across Krios' chest and as he tried to counter Brianian's blade caught his leg quickly followed by the blow to his arm. The blade flipped Krios' out of his hand before plunging hilt deep into his chest and up for the second time. "I told you to be prepared didn't I?" As the body fell to the ground the titans and goddess could only watch in shock as he collapsed into dust.

Iapetus launched his spear at Brianian's back and it would have hit if he didn't move and it brushed by his side. Brianian spoke again "That was a very dirty trick Iapetus. I hate dirty tricks." Brianian stepped forward and saw that Iapetus still had his knife in his chest. Then launching himself his blade caught Iapetus' spear and slid it to the left. However he wasn't prepared for the spin and the spear to collide with the side of his face. As he stumbled back his hand moved up to his right eye and when he pulled it away it was coated in purple.

Brianian's mouth drew into a twisted grin as he looked up at Iapetus. "That was a marvelous attack. If only you could do it more than once." Iapetus could only take a step before a blade clashed against his spear. Brianian took another step forward swinging his blade low forcing Iapetus to jump again. While he was in the air a heavy foot connected with his spear forcing him to fly backwards. He hit the ground rolling so he could get his feet under him but when he stood up a blade was moving faster than he could follow towards his chest. With a sickening squelch and crack of the blade piercing through muscle and bone Iapetus could only stare. Again Brianian chuckled and said "You forget who I am Iapetus. I trained with the Protogenoi and trained most of the titans and the Celtic gods. I taught you myself. I hoped that you would not follow your brothers path. But I guess not all titans are smart." As he pulled the blade back Iapetus just stared and slowly bit by bit his body collapsed into dust.

Brianian turned to the other pinned titans and slowly walked forward. Enjoying the fear that poured of them as they tried to move the blades so the could move. As he reached Koios he grabbed his hammer and pulled with all this might yanking the Titan of the ground and into the air where he felt weightless before a blade slid through his head. As he hit the ground it fell away and he crumbles to dust.

He looked towards Hyperion and smiled slightly. As he walked towards him Hyperion struggles increased but he couldn't move the large bastard blade in his chest. Finally he kneeled next to his former student and spoke "You were a great student under my tutelage. My pride and joy only second to Iapetus. But you have discarded my teachings and have become like your father." He picked up his knife and plunged it into his head.

As his former student disowned he spoke softly "I hope you will change ways in the future." Then he turned to Kronos and started to walk. "You should be a million pieces right now. So how are you in a body?" Kronos spat out several curses from pain before finally speaking "I have nothing to say to you demon!" Brianian simply smirked and picked his blade up before plunging it into Kronos' stomach. As ichor slipped out of the wound and painted the ground gold. "Will you tell me or will you die?" Kronos looked up and grabbed the knife that had fallen beside him and tried to drag it across Brianian's face but instead had a knife plunged through his arm into the ground. As more ichor spilt the blade was dragged up against the side of the bone and up the arm leaving Kronos to howl in pain. Finally Brianian had enough and slammed the blade into Kronos' skull killing him.

Standing up the Titan collapsed into dust and he started to walk towards Athena. As the goddess growled and backed away her spear materialized in her hands. She let loose a warning growl and as he got closer optics flashing he pulled another small rectangle that she recognized he pulled weapons from. As a spear materialized in his hand he grabbed a shield of his back and slammed it into the dirt. Taking a stance he threw a small package to Athena. When she caught it she looked in and saw ambrosia and nectar. Taking the godly food she inhaled it and as it mended her injuries she got in a stance for the coming battle.

Athena took careful steps forward before she charged with her spear only to get blocked by the shady of Brianian's spear. Focusing she twirled around slamming her spear towards his head followed by a reversal towards his feet that was also blocked. Rethinking her strategy Athena stepped back before performing several charges with her spear being knocked aside before hitting it's target. Growing frustrated Athena stepped forward for a feint to the left before jabbing the spear to the right where it was caught by a hand and lightning struck sending her to the ground. As she tried to get back up a foot was placed on her chest and she looked up only to see a hand offered to her as the pressure was pulled of her chest. She cautiously took the hand and was pulled up. As he took of walking she could only follow as he gripped her arm.

 **1 hour later (Tartarus mountain range)**

Athena was forced into a purple chair as she felt her energy drain. Looking up she saw the entire room was made of this jagged purple crystal. Finally she asked "Where are we Brianian?" Looking over at her he placed his hand on the ground and a map was pulled up onto the wall. Looking at it he continued to focus and it became more detailed and descriptive. Athena looked at it to and saw several forts and mountain ranges appear. In the dead center of the map was a large hole with a castle and walls around it. This was labeled 'The Pit Entrance'. Looking it over she saw the fortresses all had names and there were thirteen others in total. Twelve of which looked extremely worn down and covered in monsters. The thirteenth was in the mountains covered in the purple stone labeled 'New Unicron'. She asked again "Brianian where are we?" He looked over and said "We are at the last of my family's strongholds. The one in the center that is my father's. He is the core of this planet I guess you could say. Tartarus when he was born and created the pit forced my father who was just waking up back. Our armies were being pushed back by the primordial but he lost just as much if not more than he gained. What's left of his army is holed up there-" he pointed to the center fort "-so he could keep my father prisoner. Not that he's tried anything. The twelve rundown forts were my sisters. When they fell the forts were abandoned by our armies and left to rot. Thy plan on taking them back one by one and recreating them. Then destroying Tartarus once and for all."

Athena could only stare and as she watched lines spread from Brianian's fort and circled the forts one at a time unleashing volleys of purple rounds into the center of the forts. "What you see now Athena is the planning of my invasion of Tartarus. He has took each of these forts and placed a general in them. This one-" He pointed to the one closest to his fort "-is General Blast. The only general he has that has ever matched me in one on one battle. A formidable foe that I am worried to battle. I am not so prideful to say I don't need help. That's why you are here. I need a strategist and while you are a Olympian you are one I respect. Helps that Triton dumped you of on me and I helped raise you. But I am getting of topic. Will you help me with this Athena? Tartarus will be reforming giants and titans to slow me down. Do you think you can keep up?" Athena looked afronted that he would question that and said quickly "Of coarse I would! You insulted me and I will earn that back."

He merely chuckled and said "Then it is time to meat the troops." He turned and walked out of the room with a powerful gate taking up a new role. He shifted back to his cybertronian form standing at 40 feet and Athena felt small. Her 20 foot height dwarfed by the mech beside her. He looked over at her and said "Oh I forgot something. Here take this it will give you a form like this until you leave the pit" He handed her a small pouch with a purple pill in it. She picked it up and studied it before asking "What the pit is this?" He simply laughed and said "That is a small portion of my hardened blood. It will make you like me and you get some of my abilities. Some will be kept when you leave like the power of lightning and on a small skill set storms. You will only be able to change to a form like this once though when you leave. Use it wisely."

Continuing their walk Athena popped the little pill like thing into her mouth and swallowed cautiously. She walked next to Brianian as she felt her form grow and become harder. Something heavy grew from her back and she howled in pain as he nails grew longer and sharper. Her teeth grew sharper and harder and her howl turned into a growl as it finished and she fell to a knee. Her intake of air slowed as her intake evened out and she looked up only to blink as everything became so much clearer. A hand suddenly burst into her vision and she saw the scars across it and she looked up. The large mech infront of her had scars across his form now that she could see. But she looked at his face she saw the one dull optic that she now knew was blind and the sharp red optic. She took the hand and was pulled to her peds where she stumbled before getting her footing ss energon forced its way into the stabilizers and turned looking up at Brianian.

She was shocked to notice she was now up to his chest. Then he turned and started to walk with her right behind him to the left. _'This is so weird.'_ she thought as she kept up with him without jogging every couple steps. "Did you know that now while your down her you are basically my daughter?" Brianian spoke suddenly pulling her from her thoughts. "That pill gave you my blood and looks. So I will treat you as one. No one will get near you mech or femme and you will not go anywhere with anyone without me nearby. I am doing this because some mechs aren't as… kind or respectful as others." He looked back over his left shoulder as Athena daily nodded her helm. They walked out into a clearing and Brianian roared loud and proud over the land. As beast started to fly in and transform landing at his feet in a bipedal form she saw hundreds I'd not thousands. He looked over at her and said "Call me Lightning Strike here alright? That's all they know me as." Athena merely nodded as more flew in thinking _'If Olympus has to face these warriors… we will lose…'_ Brianian chuckled "You are quite right Athena…"

 **How did you guys like this chapter? Come on seriously tell me. I wont get mad over flames. this wasnt my best chapter but i finally got my words down somewhat. Plan on staying atound that 3 to 6k chapters. I'll try for more but eh. I've got another story planned up and If anyone wants a preview you can PM me or comment and I'll try to post a preview in a few weeks.**


	13. Hiatus

Hey everyone I'm sorry but i just got out of emergency surgury and I won't be writing for a unknown amount of time. When I'm back though I will have reread this story and fixed what needs to be fixed. Like I will be getting rid of the thy, thee, thou stuff because while it would of sounded good if I was used to writing like that. Again I am sorry and will try to get back as soon as possible.


	14. Ch 10

**Hey everyone sorry this took so damn long. After surgery i was backed up in school but i have got this out now. Being backed up in school is no excuse for this long of a delay though so I'll try to make it up to you. But i've rewrote most of this srory if you want to go back and read it. Tell me if theres anything i missed. Well on with the story...**

 _ **Last time on The Son of Unicron…**_ _They walked out into a clearing and Brianian roared loud and proud over the land. As beast started to fly in and transform landing at his feet in a bipedal form she saw hundreds if not thousands. He looked over at her and said "Call me Lightning Strike here alright? That's all they know me as." Athena merely nodded as more flew in thinking 'If Olympus has to face these warriors… we will lose…'_ _Brianian chuckled "You are quite right Athena…"_

 **The War**

 **Council Meeting (Three days after Athena's capture)**

"This will not stand!" Zeus roared. "My daughter has been kidnapped and we will get her back! Hades can you help me search Tartarus for her? I will need all the help possible. How about Tartarus can he help?" He asked hopefully as he looked towards his eldest brother.

Hades looked down in concentration before gasping while paling far more than usual. Looking up he spoke gravely "No brother. Tartarus has banned all beings exempt monsters from going to Tartarus. Brianian has made quite the impact rallying the forces of his father that were in Tartarus and restarting a war that was assumed lost long ago."

Several gods looked at him curiously and Poseidon finally asked "What do you mean Hades? You know who his father was?"

"No I have only heard rumors of him. Said to be nearly forty feet tall he was a force to be reckoned with on a battlefield. The only reason he was defeated in the first place was from being in a previous war for several melania along with his eldest son Lightning Strike. They lost and his father was forced into a deep sleep and when he started to awake the Primordials came and beat him back to the deepest part of the pit. His children had went into hiding afterwards and soon thirteen young men and women had appeared at the council. They offered themselves to help protect them and they did until the titans came.

They betrayed the thirteen warriors and it was their downfall. As it was the titans downfall. However in the last century twelve of the thirteen forts have fallen. It was rumored that they were tied to the life of their builders. Now the warriors have gathered at the last fortress and have continued to fight. And Tartarus has been steadily pushed back. He revived Titans Giants even a few more Primordials at the fortresses and three forts have been took over and are back in Brianian's hand. Or as he's called down there Lightning Strike."

The gods looked at him and Ares growled "Why the pit don't we go down there and help him!? We can erase a vile creature of the earth and continue our reign of this planet!"

"If you could do that you would." Every symbol of power in the room was out and facing a man with obsidian black eyes and lava on his skin. "I have fought with this warrior for the past 21 days for me and 3 days for you. He has pushed my forces back. He will demolish you. Here let me show you." He turned and flipped his wrist to the side and a mist like portal emerged showing a large castle that was being attacked.

 **Winter's Freedom battlefield**

Monster after monster charged out of the gates lead by Kampe, The Minotaur, Nemean Lion, Kronos and several other legendary beast titans and a few giants. Along with Gaea and Nyx. But for every monster that charged out a new beast flew from the opposite side and collapsed into a bipedal form weapons drawn. Purple rounds littered the ground and monsters from behind and the generals of each side fought in the middle. A new soldier charged from the castle taller than most and charged straight towards Lightning Strike. As the new figure lunged his blade was caught by Lightning Strikes and then a hammer collided with his chest sending him back into the castle. Lightning Strike continued his fight cutting through monster after monster

 **Back in the throne room**

"He has steadily caused my forces to collapse at each fort. His warriors have been training for several melania now and mine have been slumbering. They are putting up a good fight but we are heavily out matched. But I have had an idea that needs help from your council." Tartarus explained.

Zeus looked out over the council two of his daughters missing along with one of his sons and his sister. He looked back to Tartarus and spoke "Why should we help you Tartarus? You have been releasing monsters for several melania and have created problems for our children. So tell me Tartarus… why should we risk everything to help you?"

As Tartarus looked on eyes slightly blazing and magma flowing more forcefully "You will help me because I can still release every monster in the pit. My army can last for several months on their own and that is more than enough time for me to organize all the titans, giants, and Primordials to destroy you. So Zeus tell me what is your answer?"

Zeus' own eyes blazing everyone heard the thunder rumble before it disappeared. Zeus stood up eyes still blazing power as Hades and Poseidon stood beside him. Hera and Demeter behind them stepping towards Tartarus " We will help you in this matter Tartarus. But if you want to live do not blatantly threaten me and my family again. I have far more power than you think and with the support of my family you will not win. Now what is your plan Tartarus?"

"My plan is that with my power and a little of all of yours I can make new species of my army. They will have more power than the previous army and greater range in what they can do. I belief that it will create a vacuum effect and he will try to create stronger warriors and fail."

Zeus looked him over before turning and reaching towards his bolt then walking towards his throne as his siblings did as well. "Let the council speak for what we do. Do we agree to this plan or should we change it?"

He looked over the throne room every hand down before he spoke "Agree." Every hand shooting up to match it. He turned to look towards Tartarus again eyes flashing "Then let us do what needs to be done. On the condition that if he breaks through we will be at the final fort to command what is left." Tartarus simply nodded before disappearing in a flash of magma the battle screen still up.

 **Battlefield**

"Charge!" More monsters poured from the fort as more warriors landed transforming and fire grew thicker. It became near impossible to see as a new storm grew over head. But Lightning Strike felt the power surge and he knew the Olympians and Tartarus had gotten involved.

He stepped through the storm his blade coming down and tearing through the Minotaur again before he grabbed it by the head and roared ripping out the spine in a sickening display of strength that very few saw. As blood dripped down from the carcass of the legendary beast it dissolved it's blood staining Lightning Strikes face and chest. As he strolled through the storm he stopped as twin scimitars cut through the earth in front of him. He turned to his right and snapped his blade up to block the next attack as he met eyes with Kampe. He pushed back and slung his arm out grabbing her hand and crushing it. As the bones turned to powder an ear shattering screech ripped through the storm and as it thinned just enough for them to see they all saw the spine and horns of the Minotaur and a now one handed kampe. As the other legends rushed to help her they saw an arm raise and a scimitar barely raised to block the killing strike.

Kampe was being forced back strike by strike and as her arm was grabbed the bone snapped like a twig a blade rose again and as it came down a clang rang over the field.

As Iapetus stood there taking the brunt of the blow he roared and threw his weight into the attack pushing Lightning Strike back. They roared and attacked each other as Lightning Strike twirled under a slash from Iapetus' sword he slashed his own blade up only to be blocked. Twisting his form to the side to avoid being stabbed Lightning Strike launched his own counter strike successfully stabbing the Titan in the leg before ripping the blade out in a spurt of blood. He picked up his blade again before driving it down only to hit dirt as the Titan rolled. He felt a blade pierce through his leg and a powerful blast hit his chest throwing him back. As he hit the ground he immediately rolled to the side as silver flame tore into the earth. He looked back seeing the flames disappear as the injured Titan stood reading himself for a fight. Lightning Strike sprinted forward his blade down to his right as he ran before grinning and digging it into the ground stopping him as his cannon popped onto his shoulder as it went of it drilled Iapetus in the chest three times. He fell hitting the ground a hole in his chest and ichor spilling from the gap. Lightning Strike stepped up driving the blade into his head ending his misery. He continued his devastating offence before he felt another large power spike inside the fort. His optics widened as he roared a warning to his army as he readied himself at the door. He looked behind him and saw so many monsters dead and injured as Gaea tried to retreat Ouranos beside her along with Kronos and Nyx. He turned around only to be met by a spike of lightning and a new creature stepping out of the shadows.

As he pulled himself out of the furrow in the ground he saw a creature he had never seen before. It looked remarkably like Tartarus' original warriors only it used the power of Zeus. He smelt Zeus on it as well but he smelt Tartarus on it to. As well as the other Olympians. But that can't be possible as it charged again a blade appeared in its hands and an arrow flew from behind it as another charged out. Followed by another and another and dozens more. As he fought the lightning covered one he roared out and thousands of rounds poured from the sky decimating the land and the monsters as they charged. As the blade of electricity drew across his chest he felt his chest split open his energon igniting as he fought.

 **Lightning Strikes POV**

As I twirled to the left I brought my blade down in a slash only to be met with a shield. Looking down at this new warrior I just knew that Tartarus had made this with the help of the Olympians. The skill only Ares could be this quick with his reflexes. The lightning was pissing me of too. Bringing my own shield up I readied to block but at the last second had to jump back as another creature tore into my guard from the left. These things are fast whatever they are. Looking behind me I saw my army slowly getting pushed back and making a split second decision I lifted my head and roared.

 **Everyone POV**

As another ear shattering roar tore across the field everything stopped. The ground shook and a new warrior jumped into the field wielding a spear. Looking towards the entrance the ground continued to shake and another army charged over the hill onto the battlefield cutting through the new forces.

As Lightning Strike lifted his shield his optics flashing he lunged his blade cutting into the neck of a blue eyed creature. Almost immediately he rolled to the side putting up his shield for maneuverability he slashed across the ground chopping the next warrior down at the knee. As the warrior fell he was promptly cut in half. As Lightning Strike stood up ichor covering him along with his own energon he stumbled nearly falling before a smaller femme jumped in front of him to catch him. As he fell on her his weight settling he spoke with laboring intakes "I will…not be killed…like this…Not when I'm so close." His optics flickered and a groaning was heard as he tilted his head and let loose a thundering roar. The smaller femme simply rolled her optics and took out a small chunk of Dark Energon as he finished his roar handing it to him. "Eat first. Then fight" She said readying her weapon. He looked down at her before grabbing her arm and yanking her to the side just as a axe went through the ground.

As she hit the ground behind him his sword came up in an diagonal ark that split the warrior in half. As the carcass split orange ichor coating Lightning Strike everything stopped around him. He turned throwing his sword and it cleaved through a warrior standing over the femme that helped him.

As he stumbled towards her he turned lifting his shield as another axe came down. The clang ringing over the field and a fire lit in Lightning Strikes eyes. He shoved back and the warrior flew away from him as he turned and walked towards the femme. Finally reaching her he gripped her arm halling her up before ripping his sword from the dead carcass at her feet. Looking at her he said one thing "Leave Tactic." She looked at him before growling and roared at him before trying to run back into the fight. Before she could get far a servo gripped around her upper arm and she was yanked back. "Retreat now." Tactic looked back at him and growled before nodding and under the cover of an increasingly more powerful storm she transformed and left the battlefield. Just as she left the storm she heard a powerful roar and several more groups of warriors that she recognized as her own guard left with her.

 **Back with Lightning Strike**

As he looked towards were his technical daughter retreated he gave a small smile before turning. As he took a step forward his body began to shift. His chest expanding and neck elongating his face became a little more pointed. His arms bending down before hitting the ground and wings unfurling from his back and a tail one side a hammer the other a sickle extending from his back. Standing were Lightning Strike was a new beast.

The black armor looked to suck in all the light around it and in seconds it's form simply vanished into the storm. The screams and roars of dying warriors reached the walls and spurts of orange seen illuminating the head of the creature as it tore through everything in the storm. Finally a small group of six came stumbling out trying to reach the doors of the fort before a blast of white and blue flames chased after them and as it hit there was no screams just ashes. As the flames stopped the steam generated from the flames and storm created an eerily familiar looking fog and a black beast came stepping out its maw still steaming. As it stalked towards the fort more came out behind it. Soon several dozen more came stalking out slowly one by one transforming back into their bipedal forms. The lead figure pulled his hand up and grabbed the hammer of his back before stepping up to the doorway where it stopped. As Lightning Strike looked down the tunnel he tilted his head taking in a large intake of the poisonous air and releasing it down the tunnel in a burst of white flames. Almost immediately afterwards he began to sprint down the tunnel.

As the dozen warriors tore through the fort the met maximum resistance and traps. But nothing could stop the rejuvenated warriors as they cut through the monsters in the fort covering the walls covered with gore. As they reached the primary throne room Lightning Strike kicked in the door only to be met by a blast of lightning to his chest. As he rolled backwards into the courtyard he looked up seeing the face of Blast. He glared at the general before standing up and grabbed his sword. With it in his hand he faced of against the general his blade clashing against the generals. As Lightning Strike slid under the blade his ped came up slamming into Blast's jaw.

"You know Blast, I always loved to fight against you because of the new tactics you would cook up. But now your mind seems to have melted away over time leaving you with only the ability to charge or lie In wait for a target to attack. I planned on having a glorious party after I beat you. But now there is no honor in beating you.

As Lightning Strike stood there picking up his heavy great sword he marched on ready to take on one of the greatest generals from the first war.

 **Bast POV 3**

Blast charged slashing downwards only for the blade to be blocked before he twisted out of the way of a kick and responded by slamming his fist into Lightning Strikes side and following it with a slash that was nimbly avoided before another blade was flying towards his head as he ducked only to take a ped to the face.

' _Damn. I thought my new powers would make this a sure win…'_

 **Lightning Strike POV 3**

' _Dammit! His skill is worse but his goddamn speed is so much greater than it used to be. Guess I have to fix that'_

As Lightning Strike twirled around yet another slash his hand came up the gauntlet slinging the blade into the air as his own blade was directed towards Blast's head but as he moved to dodge the blade was redirected to his leg as it mad a clean cut all the way through. As Blast fell he looked up and saw the sword resting in his face.

"Ten minutes Blast. Ten damn minutes. What happened to the warrior that I could respect that would fight me for hours at a time?"

Blast looked down and spoke lowly "He was gone before I knew him. I am his son. All I know of him is that on a gard patrol of the pit he was pulled into the lower levels of that damn hole. Otherwise known as your father."

Lightning Strike looked down at him and spoke softly for the first time that night. "You never wanted to be a soldier did you?" The soldier looked up and replied "No, I didn't but as my father was it's where I wound up." Lightning Strike looked at him closely and asked "How old are you kid?" As Blast looked up he softly spoke "Nearly 2,000 years down here. Not sure how old that is in the real world but I'm not that old compared to the other soldiers in fact I'm the youngest captain out of the entire army." As lightning Strike looked down be said "Get lost kid. I won't kill you. To young to be killed. But-" He picked him up and held him at eye level"-if you cross my path again and try to kill me or my family… you will die." After he finished he turned around and walked back to the courtyard and saw Tartarus' flag. As he looked up at the red flag with a black swirling hole and monsters he grabbed the line and hauled it down before putting up his own standard. The mark of Unicron. As he shifted forms his helm looking towards the ceiling he loosed a deafening roar that signalled another fort falling to him.

As it traveled through the many layers of Tartarus and into the deepest caverns. A steady thump was heard as a purple optic onlined although it almost just as quickly closed and the thump stopped.

 **Back on the surface(5 years later)**

A battered and broken Athena landed in the middle of camp Half-blood next to a large great sword that was in the ground.


	15. CH 11

**_Cybertronian:_** _Howdy_

 ** _Other language:_** _"Howdy"(_ ** _imagine it_**

 ** _Thoughts:_ _'Well ain't she finnnne!'_**

 ** _English:_** Howdy

 ** _Last time on Son of Unicron…._**

 _After he finished he turned around and walked back to the courtyard and saw Tartarus' flag. As he looked up at the red flag with a black swirling hole and monsters he grabbed the line and hauled it down before putting up his own standard. The mark of Unicron. As he shifted forms his helm looking towards the ceiling he loosed a deafening roar that signalled another fort falling to him._ _As it traveled through the many layers of Tartarus and into the deepest caverns. A steady thump was heard as a purple optic onlined although it almost just as quickly closed and the thump stopped._

 ** _Back on the surface(5 Earth years later)_**

 _A battered and broken Athena landed in the middle of camp Half-blood next to a large great sword in the ground._

 **Tartarus around 22,000 years later (Earth time 2007 nearly 300 years later) Every 100 years on Earth is nearly 7000 years in Tartarus.**

A cyclops marched steadily towards a castle and passed several large blades that were stuck in the ground. Several he duly realized belonged to Tartarus and his closest generals. He stopped before one and glanced at it before sighing and moving on. He knew the new rulers don't like being kept waiting. As he reached the room he opened the door and glanced around before asking "Lightningstrike? Are you here milord?" As the cyclops continued to look around he heard something scrape against the ground as someone or something moved closer. He looked around and slightly smiled before speaking again "I guess Lightningstrike isn't here if your in charge Shadowstalker. So is he on the surface again milord or mopping up the remnants of Tartarus' armies?" A dark chuckle came from the shadows as a large mech with pure black optics stepped out standing at a towering 45 feet. A mere 10 feet difference between him and Lightningtrike. "Lightning' is where he always is when there is a human conflict up there since he defeated Tartarus nearly 21,000 years ago. Sitting behind a rifle scope slaughtering all that stand before him. Along with that mate of his… an odd one she is. But can't argue that she's not good at what she does, although I personally don't like that they stay in that human form so much."

 **Small village in Afghanistan**

Taliban soldiers looked up at the storm brewing and grew nervous. They had heard reports of a unknown sniper that slaughters everything in storms often leaving no survivors and no evidence.

The resounding crack of a rifle was heard around the town. As the Taliban troops moved to cover several more shots were heard and six more men fell neat holes in the center of their forehead. As the sniper continued to gun down troops a Taliban soldier reached his radio and spoke into it _"The Lightning sniper is here! The Lightning sniper is-"_ another crack was heard as the soldier was hit and the radio fell. The sniper moved from his nest another major group of Taliban troops cleared out. He disassembled his M110 semi-auto and replaced it with his own M16. As he started down the hall he heard troops coming up the stairs and set himself to where they would rush past him and he would have a clear firing range on them. When they ran past he saw there were 6 soldiers and as he took aim he squeezing the trigger six times sending 18 rounds down the hall and into the six hostiles. Continuing down the hall he looked at the several weapons over his body thinking of why he has them while the people who should wield them lay dead. As the soft purple glow hummed from the lines on the barrel he continued his run. Reaching the bottom of the building he pulled out a detonator and the building lit up in purple flames. The light from it showed his face as the scar over his right eye was visible his dark brown beard hiding the rest of his face. He looked up as he crawled into his humvee. He just knew that something was going to happen as he made his way back to the Qatar military base to get ready to reunite with his wife.

 **Two hours later (Qatar military base)**

As the soldier looked at the picture he smiled heading to the comm room to speak with his wife Maggie. The picture showing a beautiful blonde with bright blue eyes. As he reached the comm. room he opened the communications array and glanced at the clock. He was right on time as usual. As the screen changed he smiled and said "Hey beautiful. I won't be able to talk for long were getting ready to load up and Lennox wants to talk to his wife to. But how are you, and our new family member?" He asked as he glanced at her slightly swollen stomach. The blonde looked at him and smiled "Oh you know barely have any contact with our oldest children but our youngest is finally getting her powers down. Can't wait for you to get here and help because she seems to take a lot after you." At the last part she looked over to her left "Hey come here Rose! Daddy wants to talk to you." On the other end he heard a faint squeal as his daughter came charging at the computer. As the little blonde looked into the camera after she jumped into her mom's lap she excitedly asked several questions. "How are you? When will you be home? What are these weird powers where my hands shift? And when will you be home?" As he chuckled he said "Hello to you to my lil' Rose. To answer you questions I'm fine, I'll be home soon, I'll tell you when I'm home, and again I'll be home soon." Rose glared at him slightly and went to say something when Lennox yelled "You almost done in there Brian? I want to talk to." Brian looked over his shoulder and said "Give me a few more moments." Looking back at the camera he smiled and said "I love you girls. Be home soon." Then as they acknowledged that he turned of the camera.

As he stood up and stepped out as Lennox stepped in. He looked at Lennox and said "You know, I haven't spoken to them for nearly 3 weeks because of these constant missions I'm sent on. But I understand what you want and I would have done the same. Have a good talk Lennox." Then he turned and walked towards the armory although he never actually took anything.

Nearly five minutes later an alarm went off and soldiers rushed to the armory as Brian rushed out his S.A.W. in his hands instead of his M16 and headed towards the landing zone. That's when he froze. He felt it, the beat of a spark. It had been awhile but he felt it as it hummed in the air. As he looked at the helicopter coming in he saw the number on it. He knew that number. 4500x. That helicopter was destroyed 3 months ago. He knew that for a fact because he had six of his friends on it. As it landed the spark beat grew stronger and stronger and it started to shift the second it did he opened fire on it as did everyone else. But as he looked at it, it's cannon went of sending him flying and vaporizing everyone around him. He hit the hanger behind him with enough force to completely shatter the wall. When he looked out the window his body made he growled and took a step back before his body started to glow purple. He was still looking at the large mech and figured he was around 10 feet taller than this mech when in cybertronian form.

Back on the landing pad everyone including the giant robot noticed a purple glow to their left before a hanger was completely destroyed and another giant metal being this time larger burst out of it. As their guns swiveled to attack the new monster they saw the first being do the same before a missile slammed into his chest and he was flying away from the base. The second being jumped over the line of soldiers and vehicles and they all saw the one blind eye as he moved towards the first being. A hammer materializing on his back as well as a sword as he grabbed them. The larger mech stepped towards the helicopter and said _" What is your name mech? I want to know who attacked this base under my protection."_

The humans didn't understand but as the blade was raised the first one spoke back _"My name in Blackout. I am a Decepticon heavy weapons specialist as well as a annihilater class"_ Then his chest cannon activated and the second being was sent flying back before his own set of cannons activated on his back and as he flipped with the blast they charged a deep purple color before something flew out the barrel with a deafening boom hitting the first robot in the chest before they exploded knocking the first robot on his aft. Two mortar like shells popped out of the back of the cannons before another replaced them. Then he spoke.

So your Blackout? Have to say I was expecting more out of one of the decepticons most voracious warriors. But you will fall like all you have stood before me in battle." The first one now know as black out looked back at the base the the mech in front of him before his cannons launched another volley at the base before the second mech got in front of it and blackout retreated. The mech looked at the soldiers in the base before transforming into a jet and flying of disappearing in a purple glow. As they looked around counting those missing they saw a soldier stumble out of the destroyed hanger blood flowing from a wound in his arm.

Lennox recognized him immediately and rushed forward yelling "Brian!" As Lennox reached him he immediately fell to support Brian and drug him to the med bay.

 **Several days later(Not sure how long it took in the movies because it seemed to skip)**

A plane touched down and it's troops immediately left looking for family and one slightly injured soldier was met by two blonds. He smiled at them and together they left to head to their house in Washington D.C.

"You know hon it would be a hell of a lot easier to find her if we used our sparks." Brian said as he looked at Maggie. She glared at him and growled out a "You can shut the frag up." He blinked a moment then shrugged after all never argue with a pissed of femme. He looked out the window just as a large red ball slammed into the pool. As he sprinted towards the door deploying his customized M1911 45 acp. with purple lines across it. He burst through the door and aimed down the road firing of five shells busting two of the windows on the GMC topkick that had drove down the road. It stopped and immediately transformation seems spread across its form. He glanced at his daughter and wife and yelled "Go! Take the truck I'll catch up." They nodded at him and took of around the house as he fired the last two rounds in his pistol hitting the transformation seems. As he turned down the road and took of behind his house he heard the cybertronian bellow in rage. He shifted forms it revealing Lightningstrike and the instant he finished the transformation he pulled out his assault rifle custom modified with one barrel instead of two for accuracy as well as caliber.

Lightningstrike flipped around the building letting of several quick burst of rifle fire catching the black autobots in the chest and arm. As he went to unleash another couple rounds a cannon shell hit his chestplate knocking him on his backplates. He growled lowly putting his assault rifle away and pulling out something he hadn't used in a long time. A nucleon cannon and it attached to his right servo as a mini-gun popped onto his left servo. The two cannons on his backplates slid up to his shoulders pauldrons and his targeting systems locked onto the black mech. He looked at him and asked _"What is your name warrior?"_ As the black mech looked at him he growled _"Why do you want to know?"_ His weapons hummed as they powered up locking onto the larger mechs chestplate. "I want to know because I want to tell your leader the name of the warrior who landed in my area." Lightningstrike's weapons hummed and he said " _Besides, my names Lightningstrike. First born of Unicron, and heir to the pit."_

The black mech looked at him in shock his two cannons pretty much completely powering down before they charged up to their maximum power and fired. The two shells drilled Lightningstrike in the chest sending him flying down the road. The black mech looked at Lightningstrike and spoke _"Names Ironhide. The autobots heavy weapons specialist and second in command of the wreckers you piece of scrap."_ He turned to walk away before he heard the chuckling behind him and immediately turned around. Lightningstrike walked out of the dust cloud with two large scuffs on his armor _"That was a mighty show of force wrecker. But my armor has been designed to take hits from the thirteen primes and your weapons are nothing compared to theirs."_ Ironhide looked at the Lightningstrike and knew he couldn't win this fight so he fired two more shells then transformed and drove of to the rendezvous to talk with prime about this new threat.

Lightningstrike looked after the wrecker and then shifted to his human form before a G.M.C. topkick slid in front of him. He stepped up into the driver seat before saying "You two will be leaving D.C. for a bit. I'm sending you to one of my bunkers because I have a feeling that I am about to have one hell of a week or so." The two looked at him in surprise before they asked together "Why? You disappeared from my life after giving me this gift for nearly 300 years and then when your back I'm forced to a bunker instead of fighting beside you! Like I should be doing!" He looked in the mirror and growled "Because the Autobots and Decepticons war is coming to Earth. They have been at War across the galaxy trying to destroy each other. " He caught the look they were giving him and groaned "The only reason I know this is because of the few Autobot and Decepticon transports that I've shot down personally." He glanced in the mirror and saw two blacked out SUVs. "Scrap. Didn't think that Sector 7 would be after me this quick." Maggie looked over at him in confusion "What do you mean?" He glanced at the rear view again "Sector 7 is the group that studies Cybertronians like me and you and our daughter. If they find out that we can reproduce like humans that will dissect you and our unborn child. As well as our living. Now I want you to drive while I talk to them." He pulled the truck over and slid out. As soon as he was out the truck took off down the road.

The two SUVs turned out to be five as the back three had their lights turned off. The five SUVs surrounded him as he stood in the middle of the road. Out of the first SUV stepped a medium sized man. He looked at the fading truck lights in the distance before looking back at Brian. "Master Sergeant Brian Gabryel Pitt. Do you know why we're here?" Brian looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "I know that you are after me. Why I don't know nor do I care. I would like to continue my walk though Director Simmons." At that he turned to walk before several Submachine-guns were pointed at him the resounding click of the safeties being turned off ringing through the air. "Yeah that won't be happening. You are under suspicion of interacting with extraterrestrials." Brian just glanced at him out of the corner of his eye "If I was hanging out with extraterrestrials do you think that I would be standing right here? I believe I would be long gone if I was, plus if there was any proof I wouldn't have even left my house. But I think I can lead you to someone who knows where they are." He pulled a phone out of his pocket "I fired on an extraterrestrial earlier tonight actually. Tagged him with a tracker." He tossed the tracker to Simmons. "That should lead you right to him. Watch yourself though he's a big fella'."

Brian turned and went to walk away before he was once again stopped by the guns being levelled at him. "Can you tell me how many cameras were on that base in Qatar, Master Sergeant?" Brian looked back over his shoulder at Simmons "I'd say there were around 50 maybe 60." Simmons looked up at the tall soldier "Wrong. There were nearly 120 that were on that base. As well as every other military base ever found by the U.S. We do this so that we can see everything that happens and guess what they picked up." Brian looked down at Simmons his glare stopping the man in his tracks. "If I wanted to kill you or every man on that base, they would be dead several times over before they got a hit on me. I thought that I had proven myself enough to you that it would stop this shit from happening. Apparently I was wrong. I know you have roughly 6 more SUVs waiting for the order and 4 helicopters about a mile away ready to move in. But please leave my family out of this. I was getting them somewhere safe to keep them away from the war that's about to go down. I suggest that you all get your families away from here and any major city to." With that he turned and finally walked away shifting forms into a titanic cybertronian that looked back at the stunned agents "And don't even think about following me director." Then he transformed into a Lockheed Martin F-35 and headed of to the bunker.

When the F-35 flew over a black GMC topkick it transformed before shrinking into a human form landing on the top before crawling in through a sunroof and giving directions to the bunker.

 **Bunker (Somewhere in the outskirts of Washington D.C.)**

"There is enough energon and weapons to last you for nearly 6 Earth years if something happens. You also have new identities in that office to the right as well as several million in cash in the office to the left. I should be back in a few days maybe longer. I love you girls. Never forget that." Lightningstrike said as he looked at his two angles and smiled.

 **Back in D.C. (where the autobots meet Sam) nearly 2 hours later.**

Five vehicle pulled up into a alley. A yellow and black Camaro, a yellow greenish ambulance, a blue with red flames diesel, a black G.M.C. topkick, and a tiny silver Pontiac Solstice. As two humans got out of the Camaro the five vehicles transformed before two cannon shells found themselves lodged into Ironhide back and three more cracks were heard drilling Optimus, Jazz, and Ratchet. The autobots looked towards were all the shots came from and saw a mech that was several feet taller than Optimus. Maybe even Megatron.

"I can feel the taint of Primus. Who dares to bring the Matrix here again?" The mech asked. Ironhide pulled himself up and looked at the mech "Optimus we need to leave now. That is the mech that beat me back when I first landed here. The first born of Unicron as he called himself. He took several shots from my cannons with no visual damage."

"Ah I thought we had a lot of fun last time we met Ironhide. But I am here to stop the age of the primes. Again. Megatronus may have escaped me along with Onyx, Solus, Alpha Trion, and Sentinel bit whoever you are will not." Optimus looked at the warrior as he slowly walked down the alley "My name is Optimus Prime and you will not take another step. Who are you here and what is your business with the matrix?" Looking at the Prime Lightningstrike growled "I have fought the Reign of the Primes since I was born. We nearly destroyed Primus to. But then that thirteen showed up and ruined it. They forced me and my father away from cybertron before they tried to follow me. The first year I got out of that hell I was in I had defeated many of those primes although they reached that pocket dimension of theirs. They left before coming back several times over the milenium. The last time I was out I sent several of them nearly crippled into their pocket dimmension. I have no clue who is still online or not. I do know however that my sisters sre all offline because of them. But you you will be nothing more than a sparkless chassis when I'm done."

Then his arms shot several missiles along with his shoulder cannons firing. Bumblebee grabbed Sam and Mikaela before he transformed and sped away followed by the rest of the autobots. Before they could get far though several SUVs drove out in front of them followed be several helicopters. Lightningstrike saw this and knew they were done so he shifted into his human form before walking to a old 1970 dodge charger R/T before driving to the Witwicky residence to get the glasses of a old explorer.

As he made his way to the door of the residence he saw a large Peter Built and a black G.M.C topkick pull up to the side of the house. Growling lowly he charged into the house and up to where he smelt Sam was. As he charged into the room he glared at Sam. "Where are the glasses Sam? Hand them over nice and easy because I need them so that I can revive my home planet. Now give me the glasses. Then he felt something smack him in the head. Hard. As he turned around he glared at the girl Sam had with him. And Sam growled out a "Run Mikaela". But before she could move Brian reached out grabbing her arm and pulling her to him before saying "Now Sam. Do you want her hurt or will you hand over the glasses?" Then he felt a small spark beat and glared at her purse pulling out a suppressed M9 he kicked the purse over and shot the phone several times. The phone transforming into a head and immediately jumped out the window running.

"Now I would like the glasses Sam." Then he heard several screeches as Sector 7 trucks screeched to a halt in front of the house. He glanced at the door "Follow me" Then he walked to the window and jumped before catching himself on the window. He grabbed Mikaela from the window and held her close to him as he drooped. Just as he hit the ground Sam jumped because they were trying to break the door down. Brian jumped and caught him before turning and running across the road with them following him. He glanced at the Topkick and Peter before continuing his run even as they started up. He slid across the hood to the driver side turning the ignition on as he opened the door. Sam slid in and since they didn't have the time Mikaela slid onto his lap as they took off. Before getting cut of by a row of Suburbans by sector 7.

Brian gripped the e brake pulling a 180 and gunning it as they rocketed down the street. "You know Sam I could really use those glasses right now." He glanced at the two in the passenger seat before grabbing the seat belt on their side and strapping them in. "Your gonna want to strap in" He said as he saw Optimus Prime and Ironhide rumbling towards them at a high speed. As he looked down the stretch he slammed on the brakes shifting to second gear while sliding into an alley and once again gunning it rapidly switching gears as the large trucks couldn't chase them. He was blindsided however as a silver Solstice cut him off as well as a Camaro. Instead of panicking however he hit the e brake and slid sideways before gunning the engine letting his tail end scrape against the cars before rocketing down another alley way Sam and Mikaela screeming the entire way. "Will you two shut the fuck up!? I'm trying to concentrate on getting out of this withought messing up this car!" As they launched put of the a leeway and into a sewage drain he looked into the rear view seeing the two small cars and a ambulance shacking him. Looking forward he saw Optimus and Ironhide hanging of a bridge before several Sector 7 vehicles arrived very nearly knocking his car out of the chase as Sam unclipped the belt the glasses flying in the air as him and Mikaela slid out of the seat and hit the top of the car. Brian grabbed the glasses before stopping the car reaching over and opening the door he pushes the two out before taking off. He looked back for the last time as he entered a tunnel and saw the scout getting cought as he tried to keep Sam and Mikaela out of the way…not that it did much. Then his taillights faded into the tunnel and he disappeared.

 **I know its been awhile be pissed at me all u want but still read and review. I'll still write but its going a little slower now becayse ive got ideas for two new stories floating around. ones that will be a bit more thought ouf before poating as i fug myself a hole for this one. But anyway tell me if u want s preview for the next two stories i have lined up after this. Well ill try to update before or after Christmas but before next year. See u guys next time!**

 ***Ducks behind a wall as a chair flys at head***

 **Oh also Lightningstrikes weapons.**

 **Primary: Heavily upgraded Neutron AR that fires with one barrel minigun and when in human form a customized M16 built for accuracy, stopping power, and range over speed.**

 **Also has a Nucleon Sniper rifle that was customized for more stopping power and less time between shots. Human sniper is another heavily customized M110 SEMI-AUTO sniper rifle customized for advanced range and accuracy.**

 **SECONDARY: He has a Path Blaster that can be deployed from his right had and a Scatter Blaster in his left. While human it depends on the situation as he carries all his weapons with him in a personal dimension in his backpack gifted to him by Hestia, Apollo, and Artemis before he was betrayed. But he likes to use his M9 Barreta and his CM352 long barrel Pump action shotgun.**

 **HEAVY WEAPONS: Two Nuclean Shock cannons on his back. These double as his main weapons in one of his vehicle modes. They can also change the shells they fire. Then he has a Custom Scrapmaker. This weapon fires a higher caliber shell then the X18 in the games causing almost anything in its path to be torn apart. Its name is Ripper. He also has several Sidewinder and other missles and bombs due to a alt mode being a jet. Finally he has a fusion cannon like Megatron. But this weapon is very very rarely used as it was supplied to him by his father and he fears the power it has as the only time he fired it it very nearly destroyed a mountain.**

 **MELEE WEAPONS: We all know of Dark Knight and the Hammer of Dawn. The two weapons hes used the most since this story has started. Well he still has them they just size up or down as he goes to his two forms.**

 **He has several others but i really dont want to go into detail for each weapon he got from his siblings as most of them are just artifacts hanging up in his bunker.**

 **Alt modes.**

 **A dragon that we all know. Roughly 100 feet long and 60 feet tall. Black with hold silver and Purple highlights and a crown like appendage that curles over the front of his helm before curling back around his helm in a protective shield against attacks at the side of his helm. His tail jas several barb like appendages on it and his hammer is the very end of it.**

 **Arial: Lockheed Martin F-35 Not much i can explain just look it up. The Scrapmaker is his machine gun and his missles include 4 sidewinders on each wing that replace themselves and he has several bombs including 500 lbs and 100 lbs that he can detonate as hand thrown if on the ground.**

 **Ground: A customized M1A1 Abrams with two barrels and several machineguns on it. Including his Scrapmaker and his Neutron AR. Nuclean shock cannons are his primary weapons in this form and if needed he can fire the sidewinders. But this can only be done in a extreme emergency as it causes extreme issues when shifting back.** **Now bye everyone. until next time!**


	16. Ch 12

**_Last time on The Son of Unicron..._**

 _Sam unclipped the belt the glasses flying in the air as him and Mikaela slid out of the seat and hit the top of the car. Brian grabbed the glasses before stopping the car reaching over and opening the door he pushes the two out before taking off. He looked back for the last time as he entered a tunnel and saw the scout getting caught as he tried to keep Sam and Mikaela out of the way…not that it did much. Then his taillights faded into the tunnel and he disappeared_

 **The Cube**

 **Hoover Dam 2007**

Brian stood on a building gently looking out as he saw Hoover Dam. "Been awhile since I was here. Been awhile since I was anywhere close to the cube." Glancing at the car he smiled fondly "Guess we better get moving huh Cloudjumper?" Then a F-22 Raptor flew over head and started to attack the dam transforming in between attacks to shout insults at the human soldiers "Or we can sit back and watch this." The car only rumbled in response to the question. Several minutes later a small convoy left the damn and drove their way. He Lightningstrike sensed the cubes power and saw the scout of the autobots. "Well we better get moving." Sliding into the driver's seat and slamming the car into gear he cut a donut and slid onto the road in front of the yellow and black Camaro. Several minutes later the other autobots joined the convoy.

 **Mission City 30 minutes later**

As the convoy drove into the city the autobots and Lightningstrike all saw the Decepticon that was tearing up the road and killing people and Lightningstrike jumped out of the car transforming into his cybertronian form and his car continued to drive. A new holoform taking his place. As his hammer was pulled out he slung it and drilled the Decepticon in the side sending him flying of the bridge. He immediately chased after and landed next to the Decepticon his battle mask sliding into place and his large bastard blade sliding out of a slit in his back.

He stepped forward as the decepticon slammed the large blade on his back down. The large bastard blade blocked it before he slid into the decepticons range and struck out with a kick. Then he stepped back sinking into a defensive stance blade horizontal in front of him and hammer sticking out behind him. The decepticon rolled towards him and struck again "I'll kill you!" He growled as his strike was blacked by the bastard blade before he was launched into the air by the hammer that hit his gut. Lightningstrike looked around and saw a small child looking at him in shock before he waved spun around and stuck his hammer out knocking the decepticons helm clean of before dropping him into the alley beside the highway. Looking up Lightningstrike jumped into the air roaring down the road over the convoy and moving ahead before the F-35 disappeared from view. As the convoy stopped several blocks away from the attack and in the city no one noticed exempt for the autobots the form that slipped into the Charger R/T after they stopped.

As the marine slipped out of the car like he was there the entire time he glanced at Lennox and the rest of the soldiers "Air support will be here soon." They all heard the roar of a jet and glanced up seeing one fly over that most certainly wasn't theirs as the writing showed. The large topkick transformed and roared "Starscream!" As the jet started to turn around Brian/Lightningstrike **(in case anyone forgot because I don't plan on writing it like that often. Only when he changes to be called that by the humans.)** roared "Everyone find cover. Then he glanced at the scout and glared _"Don't do anything stupid scout"_ As soon as he said it he to turned before walking into cover. He already knew that the Autobot was going to do something stupid. He saw as the missiles flew down the street catching the truck that the scout hid behind and blew his leg struts apart completely crippling him. "Frag it" He growled as he stepped out of cover making his way to the downed Autobot and when he reached him he growled lowly "I specifically told you not to do something stupid" The scout glanced at him before going to get up. "I found cover. It just didn't hold up." 'No joke scout' Brian thought glancing at his leg. "This is going to sting like the pit" He said as he put his hand on the struts and a purple glow spread to the leg after several seconds he pulled back and the scouts leg gradually started to reform the the scout screeched in agony as he reached down. Looking at the soldier he noticed that his eyes glowed one red and one blue. He saw the scar running through his right eye and his optics widened recognizing exactly who stood before him. The the soldier walked away pulling an assault rifle of his back and walking to the other soldiers.

"Master Sergeant Brian Pitt reporting for active combat duty. I think it's time I get some payback." Lennox glanced at him "Take Rigardo, Thomas, and Paxton. I've got the rest. Don't get killed." Lennox reached his arm out and Brian extended his own. " I think you should meet my family after this. They would love you Lennox." Looking to the three he was assigned "Come we have to set up an ambush" Then he glanced at the sky as lightning struck the buildings and clouds rumbled. Smiling he looked at Lennox "You gave me your snipers you devilish dog. Perfect. Let's role devil dogs" The three snapped to attention shouting a simultaneous "Hoo rah!" And running at a full sprint to a building over shadowing everything around them with gargoyles on it. As the snipers set up their spot Brian glanced down his already assembled M110 semi-auto and saw the tank bog walk through the streets autobots attacking it. As he lined up a shot he started speaking _"So demigods how have the gods been in the last 300 years. I've been in Tartarus for far to long."_ the demigods behind him looked at him in shock. Lining up a shot he took a steadying breath and as lightning flashed hitting the building beside him he fired. Demigods still in shock behind him

 **Battlefield(Streets)**

Ratchet caught sight of the rapidly healing wound of Bumblebee and rushed over. Looking at the wound he saw it covered in a purple shine and heard Optimus walk over. _"Optimus… is that what I think it is?"_ Optimus looked at the substance and flinched " _Yes my old friend it is. Dark energon. That strange bot is here but where is he."_ Bumbleber spoke up in obvious pain _"He is in a human soli-form. I recognize those optics anywhere."_ He glanced at the tall building with gargoyles and pointed _"Him and three human snipers are up there. Or moving to get up there."_ They glanced at the building and saw a several figures running up the building through the windows. Then Ratchet reached his hand out giving the scout some pain meds and helping him to his peds. "Come we have a battle to take part in." Then together the three charged the tank decepticon Ironhide and Jazz already fighting and getting pushed back slightly. As the five autobots attacked the decepticon they gradually pushed him back with the help of the Marines as they launched grenades and assault rifle rounds on the target. "Where the hell is the sniper support!?" Lennox roared at the radio as Ratchet jumped around the decepticon with Jazz and Bumblebee while Ironhide and Optimus shot at the Mech. Then a loud boom was head. All the soldiers recognized the sound as sniper fire and the autobots did as well.

The shot flew true and struck the tank decepticon in the optic to witch he flinched heavily stumbling back. But twelve more echoes followed and the decepticon fell a neat hole all the way through his head. The autobots looked towards were the shots came from and saw lightning flash again illuminating a figure on a building nearly half a mile away from them. His sniper still smoking from firing thirteen shots consecutively. The sniper fired two more shots and the autobots were pulled out of their thoughts as a cybertronian roared in pain and they turned seeing Starscream with a neat hole in his right optic. Then the battle continued occasionally interrupted by a sniper round echoing

 **Sniper nest( After the shot hits Starscream)**

 _"You seem surprised that I know of the gods demigods. I am far older than any of you know."_ The demigods looked at each other and then the center one Thomas spoke _"The gods are fair rulers. Slightly ignorant about our problems but good rulers. What type of monster are you?"_ Brian just looked through the scope a small smile on his face _"One that left a lasting impression it seems. Tell me what of Athena? How has she been as well as Artemis, Hestia, and Hermes?"_ The three looked at him strangely. He asked about two Virgin goddess and the god of thievery and travelers. Not to mention two of their mothers and one of their fathers. Thomas once again spoke up _"What do you want with our parents."_ Brian stopped firing his sniper to reload and looked at them. _"Lieutenant Thomas Dake son of Athena, Sergeant Paxton Dake son of Athena, and finally Captain Rigardo Summers son of Hermes. It is great to meet you. Let's just say I'm in debt to your parents and Artemis and Hestia. But tell me how are they?"_ Thomas looked at him in shock _"They have been involved in almost everything on Olympus since. What are you?"_ The Master Sargent looked at them _"I am a warrior that will slaughter all in my way. Betrayed by Olympus both Rome and Greece and cast to Tartarus by the both of them together working together. Only then were they able to defeat me."_ The demigods looked at him and again Thomas spoke _"Then why have we never heard of you in legends?"_ Another shot was fired and hit Starscream as he chased Sam down at street. _"You have never heard of me because I was deleted from history. The only people that remember me are either long dead or in hiding. My own personal military of soldiers that need to be tracked down. Although I know where most of them are."_

Then the roof started to break apart as they were attacked by a helicopter decepticon. The number 4500x a clear mark on its side. Brian looked at it as it flew by and looked at the three demigods. "Run demigods because I am going to destroy that cybertronian." As they watched jets flying by and being destroyed by Starscream they saw a large silver mech land on one of the bigger building in the city. Brian took a running stance digging his feet into the stone and took of at a dead sprint towards the edge of the building and leaped of. As he flew his body shifted becoming larger and metallic. As he approached the ground the demigods, autobots, and Decepticons watched. Black plates grew over his form creating his armor as it curved back over his shoulder pauldrons and under it protecting the underside of his ribs. His arms formed a large claw that came back and hands a hot out claws on the edge of his fingertips and the large claw originally the splitting into armored blades that extended up past his elbow joints creating a two way blade that could extend past his hands. The same happened on his legs. Then his he came into form a large draconian face plate with a large slash through the right side as the metal curved behind his helm from the cheek plates and forehead of the battle mask. The thin visor that wasn't shattered showed a glowing red optic and the revealed one was a dull blue. As the bot landed the two cannons on his back became visible as well as the cloak of his wings the the cloud of dust covered his form and all the cybertronians and humans were left left standing there watching in shock as a purple glow formed inside the cloud and a blood red optic line became visible as well as the circle of the dull blue optic. An air of fear overwhelmed the battlefield as two booms echoed over the battlefield followed by a roar that echoed across the world to the very foundation of the pit and to the heavens of Olympus as two cannon shells plowed into the decepticon known as Blackout.

 **Olympus**

As the roar echoed around the room Zeus looked over everyone gathered an air of calmness and acceptance covering him. "I fear that our mistakes are finally catching up to us. Artemis-" He looked over at his daughter "Find Lightningstrike and capture him. I want him brought to Olympus. I want it to happen as soon as possible. I fear that we have made a mistake and we won't be able to repent for it." He looked around and as Artemis flashed away followed by Hermes and Hestia Zeus because more serious. "Ares trace bloodlust to see where it is at the most in the United States. I want him found so that we may face him once more. This time a different end though as I wish to have him with us in these next battles." He glanced at Athena and smiled "And to allow your revenge for what befell you at his hands." Athena glanced at her father feeling nothing but content for what was about to happen "Yes father. I thank you." Then she flashed out and appeared next to Hestia and Hermes. He had erased Artemis' memory of the man long ago. As the glanced at the small capsule before them cracked and dully glowing they knew that the Brianian they knew no longer lived. But his heart and mind were still alive and functioning. Just changed and they sought to bring him back. Most of the hunt still remembered the warrior that held the line but Artemis herself had forgotten. "We need to fund him" Athena said.

 **Mission City**

The two cannons going of cleared out the dust cloud from him landing and the mech that was the stod to his full height towering over Optimus' great height and even Megatron. As he took a step forward the Autobot Jazz stepped in his way "Now hold on there partner' but I do believe that me and you need a rematch." The mech glances down at Jazz who barely came up to his thigh and laughed. A full laugh that echoed over the whole city. Civilians stopping as they watched the giant robot as he continued walking simply picking up the much smaller bot who then slipped out of his grip and stood on his hand. "Why ya laghin' at me pal? I do believe that you won't be for long" then the cannon once again activated and aimed at Jazz's chest plate. "I believe that you should get of me Autobot. My business as of right now is not with you or your leader, but the one who has stolen dark energon from my father." At that he looked up at the large silver mech that was still standing on his building then he launched Jazz into the building to his right before running past the other autobots and catching Starscream by surprise as his servo slammed into the seekers faceplate and threw him through the air and through a building. He continued his run and slammed into blackout pulling a large sword from his back and going to slam it through the decepticons chest if not for the large cannon shell that hit him in the chest launching him off of Blackout.

Lightningstrike flipped through the air before landing on his peds shoulder cannons activating as well as his nucleon cannon and Scrapmaker as he took aim at Megatron. Megatron looked at the amount of firepower aimed at him and even he blinked as everyone around the battle gawked. Then the first cannon went of as lightning flashed and Megatron simply stood there unable to fully move out of the way as several powerful cannon shells and minigun rounds tore through the air at him then the tell sign of missiles hissing reaches his audios before he was once again launched backwards as Starscream hit him from the side. Lightning Strike was sent through a building to his immediate right and Megatron took of after Sam and the allspark as Starscream and Blackout attacked the autobots.

A small child looked at the dull optics of Lightning Strike in fear. He saw the crushed remains of his mother as a bloody paste on the wall the only thing left was her arm. Lightningstrike's optics finally onlined after several minutes and he looked at the small shill in a daze as he felt something gooey and sticky on the top of his helm and shoulder pauldrons. He quickly realized what had happened as he moved just enough to see the bloody paste on the wall.

 **Battlefield**

Jazz stood in the center of the street protecting the civilians as Megatron rushed after Sam and seeing no other option launched several blast towards the former gladiator. However the heavy armor simply absorbed the blast and Megatron rushed him picking him up and carrying him to the top of a large building where he toyed with the small Autobot. However after the Autobot shot him in the face plates… his amusement was replaced with agitation and he went to rip the Autobot apart and would have if not for the large black fist that hit his faceplate followed by a ferocious roar. As the small Autobot fell he caught sight of his savior and was shocked to see the mech that had been sent through the building earlier. Then he hit the pavement and simply laid there until Ratchet came and grabbed him before he could be spotted.

 **With Lightningstrike and Megatron**

"What is your designation warlord?" Lightningstrike growled as he pulled his Black Night and Hammer of Dawn from his back glaring at Megatron. Megatron drew his wrist blade and growled at the large mech "My name is Megatron. Leader of the Decepticons and the greatest warrior to ever live in the Pits of Kaon. And you will be the next to fall to my servos." The Decepticon warlord charged at a blinding speed but was unprepared for the pain that struck him as soon ass he moved. "No Megatron you are a thieve. You have stolen the energon of my father and you shall be handled accordingly." As he stepped forward Lightningstrike struck Megatron across the faceplates with his hammer. After three more punishing blows Megatron broke the containment and blocked the next blow only to be sent into the building by the power of it. Lightning flashed again in the darkness of the storm and Megatron lost sight of the black warrior. "If you want to leave Megatron, you have to win." a voice echoed from around them as s purple glow appeared to his right. As Megatron saw it he charged his cannon and fired only for the glow to disappear as his cannon round traveled down the street. Megatron turned transforming as he saw Sam run down the street. As he gained ground transforming back into bipedal form he was talked away from Sam.

Sam glared at the way that the battle was going. The autobots had defeated all exempt for Blackout and Starscream. And he saw Megatron and that new bot fighting just behind him. As he ran he realised the storm was too strong for any helicopter to come in and land safely as it knocked him of his feet. Then Megatron was launched over his head and into Optimus. "Give me the cube child." Sam looked behind him to see the black mech that very nearly blended into the storm. "And why should I do that? So far you are an enemy as much as the decepticons because you are an unknown." The large bot looked at him and he could see the ghost of a smile on his helm through the large cut in his helmet. "Maybe there is hope for you yet." Then he reached out and picked Sam up. "But I don't have time for this." Small cables slid from his hand and shocked Sam making him drop the cube and knocking him unconscious. Picking up the cube Lightningstrike gently set Sam down activating his bastard blade again. He started to walk away from the battlefield before stopping and turning to Megatron.

He walked towards him as him and Optimus fought. As he reached them slow and steady not going his position away in the storm he pulled his blade back and thrust it through Megatron's chest. He leaned forward "I told you that you would pay. Now is the time." Then he started to forcefully pill the Dark Energon from the warlords chassis leaving nothing but a husk standing there. Turning around he was hit by a cannon shell chipping the cube and the chip landing on Sam as Lightningstrike stumbled over the top of him. The mech looked up at Blackout as he saw Starscream retreat. His cannons aimed and fired six shots consecutively completely obliterating Blackouts armor and ending his spark for once and for all. Then he turned and walked away again transforming and leaving the battle a loud boom following his wake. The clouds immediately left the area and the Marines gathered dead and wounded.

Lennox glanced around at who the had and noticed a key person missing. "Hey Thomas you know where Brian is?"


	17. Ch 13

_**Last time on The Son of Unicron...**_ _The mech looked up at Blackout as he saw Starscream retreat. His cannons aimed and fired six shots consecutively completely obliterating Blackouts armor and ending his spark for once and for all. Then he turned and walked away again transforming and leaving the battle a loud boom following his wake. The clouds immediately left the area and the Marines gathered dead and wounded._

 _Lennox glanced around at who he had and noticed a key person missing. "Hey Thomas you know where Brian is?"_

 **Percy Jackson meets Lightningstrike**

 **Westover hall(Zoë) Several weeks later**

We were running through the forest after getting word from Zeus that two powerful demigods where at the school. We hoped to get there before any monsters made it to the demigods. However I was doubtful of that as they had become increasingly rare and hard to find except for the more well known monsters like the Minotaur. However even they have become hard to find as they all seem to have gone into hiding. The last monster we had found was the Minotaur who shocked all of us by talking. It spoke of something killing all the monsters in Tartarus. That was a year ago and the Minotaur hasn't been seen since. Not even an inkling of it. What worried us is that we usually had a run in with it at least twice a year.

When we finally made it to the clearing I was surprised to see the Manticore fighting against a young demigod. I believe his name was Perseus but I am unsure of it. We watched the fight for a few minutes before we saw Perseus get hit by a poisonous spike and went to intervene as Thorn picked his tail up to end Perseus. However we were stopped as movement on the other side of the clearing caught our eyes and Artemis held up her hand. Thorn stopped and looked over at it as he heard the sound before picking up his nose and sniffing the air. Before he stumbled back as a large bastard blade cleaved through the air where his head used to be. I stared in shock as a warrior in all black armor with gold lines. His helmet had four large metal spines that curled around his helm from the cheekbones and down his back under his shoulders to protect more of his sides and two that came from the very back of his helm and curled out in front of his mouth as a mask. His arms had two large claws that extended up past his elbows as an extra blade of sorts with the same thing on his knees. But the most memorable thing about the armor was the blade marks and scuffs that covered it as well as the lage mark that had cut clean through the visor.

We stared at the new warrior as Thorn paled drastically. Nearly to the point that he looked like a ghost as he stared at the warrior. I myself had paled at the appearance as well as Atalanta, Phoebe, and Phenix. We stared at him together at our spot beside Artemis because we all knew who last had that armour and of his fate. But we knew that he was either dead or still in the pit so that this guy could not possibly be him. I glared at the figure and made to step forward before pausing. I didn't know for sure but something about him seemed familiar. Maybe it was the ungodly height that caused me to pause. Because the only person besides him that was that tall was his sisters so I stayed my hand and watched as a familiar aura passed over me. I couldn't quite place it because it had changed in several ways. The power that I once felt from this aura was now at the very least tripled and it caused worry. But as his head slowly turned and I met the single visible grey eye I knew who it was and for the first time in several hundred years I smiled a true smile. And I saw that his lip twitched to just above the large slash in the helmet. Brianian Dark was back.

I turned my attention away from my inner thoughts as Thorn stumbled away from Brianian.

"W-what-what a-are you do-doing here!?" Thorn squeaked as he stared at the figure. I held the bow that Brianian had gifted me just a little bit tighter and when my lady went to intervene I grabbed her shoulder.

"We should just watch the show milady. This shall be entertaining…" I spoke with viscous glee as I stared out at the rapidly retreating Manticore. "He won't last more than three minutes against this new warrior.

Artemis took my advice grudgingly and held up her hand so that the rest of the hunters would stay put. Except for a few of the older hunters that moved out of the bush to cover all angles as they readied their bows silently staring at the scene before them as the blond slipped on a yankees camp.

Brianian stared down at Thorn and started to make his way across the snow and towards Thorn. "I believe that I sent out a decree that everyone was suppose to leave demigods alone. Most have heeded this call but you seem to not have a survival instinct. You haven't even noticed my men following you for the last week. Come out Shadowstalker." As his voice sounded out slightly venomous at Thorn a rustle in the bush besides us made us flinch as our bows whipped to the tall man that stepped out of the bushes besides them. We all appeared shocked as five more tall warriors stepped out of the tree line next to our hidden hunters. That was the moment that I knew that they knew we were here and when my eyes locked onto the silver orbs of Artemis I knew she did to.

But we continues to sit there our bows drawn as we watched the events unfold and the squad of new warriors made a seemingly protective barrier around the Brianian. I watched as Brianian slowly stalked closer to Thorn before his blade lashed out and made contact with Thorns face sending him flying closer to the edge. Thorn however finally realised his plight and instead of running like I thought that he would he turned his tail finally revealing itself as it flipped spikes at Brianian. In awe I watched him deflect every one of the spikes with his great sword before he launched forward and slammed the flat of the blade into Thorn again causing him to stumble. Brianian simply held out his hand and a sword was thrown to him before he slammed it into the ground in front of Thorn.

"Pick up the blade and fight me on even terms Thorn. It's been awhile since I've fought against a truly fast opponent." I watched Thorn gulp as his hands slid around the hilt of the blade and he pulled it into his hands before he took a couple steps back and dropped into a decent combat stance his blade out in front of him parallel to the ground. The two circled each other as they prepared themselves. As we watched Thorn took the initiative by launching a spike at Brianian and then charging. The two clashed blades and quickly everyone could tell who the better fighter was as Thorn was immediately put on the back foot even as he used his tail.

Brianian ducked under a slash of Thorn's tail before he slammed his blade up cleanly cutting through Thorns tail and taking almost half of it. I stared at it as it twitched on the ground before it turned to dust and slowly blew away, leaving Thorn grimacing in pain as he stared at where his tail used to be before slowly flexing what was left of it. Thorns wince was left unnoticed as he charged forward meeting Brianian again only this time he seemed to force himself faster and faster as he tried to match the superior skills of his opponent. But all was in vain as he overextended and was caught by a hand to his throat and had his sword knocked from his hands.

Thorn glanced around before he noticed the footprints that stepped slightly closer to him. He grinned viciously as I charged into the clearing to get the girl away from him only to get blocked by one of the other warriors, the one that stepped out from beside me, and could only watch as Thorns arm swung knocking the invisible girl towards the cliff. When I saw the yankees cap fall into the snow and the scream of fear I knew who had been thrown and Perseus obviously did two as he screamed. I watched as Brianian yelled before he charged after her in a flash of speed before what was left of Thorns tail flipped out and tripped him. The trip just barely caused him to miss the blonde girl as she slid over the edge of the cliff and plummeted to the ocean bellow.

Brianian stood back up straight from where he jumped for the girl and I felt a unrestrainable fury slide over the area. I could tell everyone else felt it too as Perseus stopped his crying and froze staring at Brianian. However the most interesting reaction was Thorn who simply smirked at him before standing to his full height. That smirk was almost instantly removed from his face as Brianian stood to his full height towering at 6'8 instead of 6'6 a full seven inches taller than Thorn and several times faster as he shot of leaving deep grooves in the ground. His fist caught Thorns jaw and Thorn was instantly tossed backwards into a tree before being put through the tree by another bone-crushing blow followed by several more. As he finished the beating he grabbed Thorns head and pulled him out of the tree only to plant him into the ground. He walked up to Thorn before planting his boot in Thorns face. "That Thorn is the last mistake that you will ever make against me. However I think that a better punishment for right now will be giving you to the huntresses. Good bye for now Thorn."

As he finished he turned and looked at me for a moment his eyes glowing a dull blue and a violent piercing blue that froze me to my spot. A small silver moon was around his neck and he pulled something out of his pocket before launching it at my feet where it landed on my shoe. Then him and his soldiers calmly walked into the woods but not before he made another comment. "Do you remember me Artemis?"

When she made no move to respond he looked away sadly making eye contact with me where he sighed and smiled sadly. "Not quite the same am I Zoe?" Then he was gone like a shadow. I stared at my friend as she looked almost ready to collapse in exhaustion and confused about something. It was the worst sight that I could possibly look at.

 **Tartarus(Two Minutes later)**

The warriors appeared inside of the castle and walked all of two feet before they collapsed into a fit of laughter. "Did you see the way that Thorn's face contorted into sheer horor at the thought of being left to Artemis!? It was hilarious!" Shadowstreaker roared in laughter beforr it slowly started to cease.

Brian looked at them a smile on his own face before it slipped into a mask of seriousness. "As funny as that was we need to ready the armies prepared and get ready on the surface. I have a feeling that we may be needing to join this battle as Atlas will soon be free. Shadowstreaker you will take shadow battalion and cover the Roman side with Shadowstalker." The two twins nodded before disappearing in blurs of movement. Then he turned to the remaining four. "Cloudjumper and Roadburner. You two are with me and we will be following the quest for now. It will only be us three alright? The two nodded and without a word left to gather ammunition. Brian turned to the final two. "Alright Winterstreak, Blacksky. I need you guys to get set up in New York. I have a feeling that you will be needed in the next couple years." The final two warriors of his slipped out of the castle as they went on their way.

 **A few days later :Junkyard of the Gods(Quest to save Artemis(Percy)**

After my interesting conversation with Aphrodite in which I was told that I may meet someone that I will need to believe in although I may not trust him I was on edge. Everyone knew it too as they kept their space around me. But we continued on our way and soon we were passing through a large junkyard. We continued on our way through the junk piles before I heard Zoe gasp. As soon as we heard it we stopped and turned to her and saw her looking at a beautiful silver and black box. She walked towards it slightly before sighing and muttering something about a Sofia. I'm guessing that it was a former hunter that had fallen. Staring at the bow I saw Bianca's eyes roving over it and knew that she was going to take it before Zoe started speaking. "No one take anything from this place. This is the junkyard of the gods and every item in here is believed to be either cursed or broken. We do not need the problems that this will bring along on the quest." Bianca nodded and soon we all started to move along, but I saw her bend down and pick something up from a pile.

We continued out of the junkyard but I kept hearing a large footsteps and metaal crunching keeping me on edge. I could tell that the others could feel it to because they jumped at every little sound that we heard in the junkyard. When we finally reached the end of the junkyard we saw a fence and continued towards it before a large rumble was heard as what looked like a giant foot started to move beside us and a giant automaton started to stand up. It stood at an easy 100 ft tall with a half melted face. But as it started to move towards us I heard Zoe breathe out a name. "Talos…" when I turned to look at her I was surprised to see her looking away from the humongous robot and instead looking towards our left where something seemed to be moving. Suddenly another robot stepped out from behind the pile that it was crouching behind and Zoe froze staring at the 60 ft tall robot. I myself froze staring at it as I saw a red stripe across half of it's face before it turned to a blue line with a large slash through it showing a dull blue optic looking thingy. It took me a moment to recognize it from the attack on Mission City when it was on TV or at least the videos and images that I got while we were at camp.

This was the robot that slaughtered several of the decepticons before just vanishing into the storm surrounding the city. It also looked like the warrior that had stopped Thorn at Westover Hall. I stared at it and began to think on who it could possibly be that would have this kind of transformation.

The robot started to walk towards Talos as the giant automaton pulled a sword from its sheath with a terrible screeching noise. Meanwhile the cybertronian I believe it was called pulled its own sword from a sheath with practically no sound before it charged at Talos. Talos' slow movements were no match for the smaller bot as it twirled circles around talos cutting deep grooves into the metal before jumping back and pulling a cannon from his shoulder and drilling the large automaton in the chest. As the metal was torn to shreds with a miserable creaking sound the sword suddenly lunged out at us only to be stopped by a shield that was thrust into the ground. We stared at the shield uncomprehendingly for a moment before turning back to the fight to see Talos get his leg sheared of at the knee. I stared at the destruction of the automaton in shock as he fell before his sword arm was cut of at the elbow quickly followed by the head of talos.

Once the automaton fell the cybertronian turned to us before sheathing its blade before picking up his shield and putting it on his back. He walked towards us before he started to shrink into the form of a human… one that I recognized from our time at Westover hall.

 **POV ALL**

Lightningstrike shrunk to his human form and stared at the demigods as he saw the slack jawed look on Zoe's face and pulled the silver and black bow of his back. "What happened to her Zoe? How many of the hunters that I know are still around?"Brian asked the huntress as he stared at the bow in his hand. A gift to a huntress from him. One that he only gave to five huntresses. This being the fourth that he has collected. The fifth being Zoe's and he saw that one on her back.

Zoe stared at him in shock before looking ready to burst into tears at the reminder of all the fallen huntresses under her command. "The twins they fell during the Orion incident as well as the former Lieutenant. Sofia… she was ripped apart on a scouting mission that went wrong five years ago. Her weapon was considered cursed by Artemis as well as the others. I have the only other bow." Zoe said softly as she pulled her prized bow off her back. She walked towards him and held it out "I don't believe that I am worthy of holding this bow anymore. So many have died underneath my command and I have been unable to do anything for them." The demigods behind her stared at her in shock that she thought this before they slowly started to walk up and give her their support. Brian just picked up his hand and put it on the bow before pushing it back to her.

"That is where you are wrong Zoe Nightshade. I may have been in Tartarus but I still have a spy network and you have done great as a lieutenant. The loss of the Twins, Sofia, and Olivia are tragic but they were not your fault. Come Zoe we must rescue Artemis." Brian said as he started to walk out of the junkyard Zoe immediately following him and the others hesitantly following behind her. Together the group gradually mad it out of the Junkyard were they were met by two muscle cars. Ones that Perseus recognized from the battle of Mission City. Or he recognized the black one. It was the car that was reported to belong to Master Sergeant Brian Pitt. A soldier believed to be lost in Mission City when a building collapsed.

The second he realised this he immediately turned to the cloaked warrior before him before stepping in his way as he continued to step towards the car. "Where did you get the car? It is a heroes car and I don't believe that you are a hero." Percy said as he stared at the warrior who stopped in his tracks at the statement before he went to walk past Percy who once again stepped in his way. "I asked where you got the car." Percy growled lowly.

The warrior stopped again before slowly lowering his hood. "I'm the owner of the car. After all he is my loyal soldier." At that Percy's face went slack jawed as he stared at Master Sergeant Brian Pitt. "I do believe that I need to reintroduce myself. I am Brian Pitt. Master Sergeant of the U.S. Marine Corps and the lost soldier of Mission City. I left because I have a reason to disappear and you appear to need some help. Now follow me." With that last sentence Brian turned and continued to walk to the two cars. Perseus and Zoe. You ride with me. The rest of you… just don't touch the steering wheel and you should be fine." Slowly and worriedly the quest group split up and got into their designated cars. Percy, Zoe, and Brian in the all black Charger R/T and Bianca, Thalia, and Grover in the Red Charger.

With the sound of thunder in the background the cars roared to live shaking the pebbles on the ground before taking of down the road with the sound of tires screeching across asphalt.

 **A couple minutes later**

Brian stared into the mirror and looked at Perseus and Zoe. Zoe was in the passenger seat and Percy was right behind her. He knew that they were some of the strongest demigods of their group besides that daughter of Zeus. Plus the fates were pissed at him but what can he say as he outdates them by a century or two and has known far more conflict then they ever would. Plus it's fun to mess with the old hags. Cue the rumbling thunder. Brian looked behind them where the rest of the group was driving along.

Finally he sighed "It is imperative that the gods not know I am alive and here. Actually it is imperative that they don't know where I am. I have a feeling that they know I am alive, after I let my power slip for a few minutes. But I guess that the bad shit always happens to me huh?" He asked as he glanced at Zoe out of the corner of his eye. She herself just stared at him before finally getting ahold on her emotions and fear of what is to come.

"What is happening in Tartarus Brian? You have been down there for nearly 300 years so I want to know what you have done to make get out and where all the monsters are at!" At the end her voice started to raise slightly and while Perseus flinched Brian didn't even bat an eye at her.

"Most of the weaker monsters have been dealt with. However I am facing a fast upheaval of power in Tartarus. The Primordials have started to rise against me and while most of them can't leave the pit I have to keep busy. This will probably be the last quest I help on but I will be there for the major battles when they come." He explained as they continued to drive across the road for several hours before coming to a ravine and coming to a stop. "Ok so here we have a choice. We can do this the easy way by just traveling over the ravean or we could go hard and head over to the Hoover Dam. But that will probably be a issue as it was attacked right before the battle of Mission City. I am unsure of it is safe to go to but that is up to you." he said as he looked at Zoe before looking at the ravine before them.

Zoe stared at the intimidating drop before she looked at Brian. "How long will the delay take us?" she asked.

"It will take us maybe an extra hour or so if we start right now. But I don't know what's all chasing you so…" Brian said as he turned to look at the two demigods. He saw them both flinch at the stare before Zoe responded.

Looking down at the floorboards she mumbled out "We have a squad of Sparti chasing us. I don't know how far away they are and how long it may take for them to catch up but they should be on the way."

At that Brians mind kicked into gear and making a quick decision the car took turned and roared as it raced next to the ravine on it's way to Hoover Dam. "What are you doing!?" Zoe screamed as she was thrown into the window before falling back into her seat.

Brian smiled and said "We are heading to Hoover Dam. I'm going to take down some Spartoi and when we leave they will be hunting us down in the crowds. However their amazing smell will be a problem because as soon as we actually leave they will tell because our scents get noticeably weaker. But if we are quick we should be able to get to the cars before this happens and leave them in the dust.

 **TIME SKIP AROUND 2 HOURS LATER HOOVER DAM**

Two identical 1970 Charger R/Ts parked next to the business center and shops on Hoover Dam. As five kids and a adult crawled out of them people stopped and stared at the pure military signature of the only adult. He stood towering over everyone around the group as they walked away from their vehicles.

"Alright you guys know what to do." Brian said as the group walked to the food court. "As soon as the Spartoi show up we split. Since they are technically after Perseus I'll be traveling with him. Zoe you are the most experienced besides me here so you will be protecting the new huntress. Sparks-" Brian was cut of by the sound of screeching tires as a van tore through the parking area heading straight for them. "Fuck. Ok new plan. Everyone run stay with your assigned people-" he looked at Grover "Satyr stay with Sparky over her will you?" At the question Grover nodded before the group split apart with Brian and Percy running towards the elevator. The van screeched to a halt outside and the Spartoi climbed out in military uniforms. Brian grabbed a tray from a passing table before throwing it at the lead Spartoi which cleaved its head of and the one right behind it. Then he once again started to run easily catching up to Percy and grabbing his arm before dragging him to the elevators.

As they reached the elevator Brian grabbed Percy's arm. " Stay close to me and if I tell you to ru, you will run. As hard as you can." However the response was cut off as the elevator opened and they left. Brian drug Percy through the dam and towards a set of bathrooms unaware of the spartoi that had just came down the second elevator shaft and were searching for them. As they reached the bathrooms they both turned around only for a redhead to slip out of the bathrooms and accidentally running into Percy. Immediately Percy spun around his sword out and cleaved through the girl who screamed and fell backwards. But when she hit the ground and felt no pain except for her now slightly hurting butt she grabbed at her chest and stomach to make sure there was no huge slash across it. Once sufficiently happy that their was no slash on her chest she started to stand and glare at Percy who looked at her in shock. "Why the hell did you just try to cut me in half!?" She screamed at him as he still stared at her in shock.

As he was about to speak Brian got involved and said "Not right now well explain later and then i don't know. But can you cover for us because those skeleton guys over there-" He pointed to the rapidly approaching guards- " Want to kill us and I sadly can't let that happen." He then grabbed Percy's arm and threw him into the bathroom before following him in. Together they sat in the bathroom listening to the redhead tell the Spartoi that she had seen two shady looking people run over towards the other elevators. The Spartoi left after several minutes of listening to the girl and she knocked on the door.

"Alright their gone. But I want to know who the fuck you are." At this Brian chuckled as he stared at her.

"You already know me but the little shit that tried to kill you is Perseus Jackson. A demigod son of Poseidon. And you are a clear sighted mortal which means that you can see what normal people can't. Tell me do you see one eyed people, huge dogs with red eyes and other weird things like these?" Brian asked curiously as he stared at her completely ignoring the glare that Percy was giving him.

The girl nodded her head before seeming to make a decision and stuck out her hand. "My name is Rachel Elizabeth Dare and your welcome for keeping your secret." Rachel said with a grin. Brian smiled before full on laughing.

Brian gave her a handshake before saying "It was a pleasure to meet you Miss. Dare. I hope that we will meet again on better terms. But we have to leave before the spartoi realise they've been duped. Goodbye Miss Dare." He tipped his head before dragging Percy with him bach to the elevators where they then left the Dam and met up with the rest of the quest group at the cars a few minutes later. "Alright everyone load up. We don't have much time until the deadline passes." And so everyone piled into the cars and once again they burned down the road as they tore out of the parking lot and flying past the security checkpoints on their way to San Francisco.

 **Nearly 10 hours later**

The quest group arrived in San Francisco on their way to save Artemis but first they had to make a little pitstop. The two Charger R/Ts stopped by a random dwarf in San Francisco and Percy and Brian stepped out. The winds blew harshly bringing with it the smell of moldy seaweed and ocean trash. "This is the place. We find Nereus here and ask him what is the greatest threat to Olympus." Then the two walked down the dwarf and saw a old man sitting on the end of the dwarf. As soon as he saw him Brian walked to the edge of the pier as lightning struck over the ocean. As soon as the lightning struck he practically disappeared over the edge. Percy simply stared at where he had been before gulping and slowly walking his way closer to Nereus who seemed to be far more alert now.

As Percy slipped in between the people and slowly got closer to Nereus he wondered where Brian was and how he planned on this capture. When he was finally within reaching area of Nereus who was staring at him in confusion before his eyes flashed with recognition and started to run away from the pier towards the water. However before he was able to make it to the water he was intercepted by a hand that clotheslined him and slammed him to the ground. Lightning flashed across the water as Brian stared down at Nereus a uncertain look in his one good eye and a small smile on his face as he met Nereus' eyes. "Been awhile since we last saw each other old friend. How have you been?"

Nereus looked at Brian for a moment scrutinizing his looks, his voice, the way that he walked. Then his eyes flashed to Percy and then back before they lit up with recognition. "Yes it has. I haven't seen you since the fall of the Titans. But you have caught me and now you may ask a question. We can catch up later yes?" Nereus asked as he was helped up by Brian seeming you grow healthier the longer Brian was around him.

"Yes my friend. I have to say though you have seen better days. But on to business, what is the monster that is the biggest threat to Olympus? Brian asked as he locked arms with Nereus.

Nereus looked at him uncomfortable for a moment but he relinquished the information all the same. "The Ophiotaurus is back Brianian. Sadly that is the only question you are able to ask so you have to let me go now." At that Brian looked at him blankly for a moment before he nodded his head and saw Nereus jump over the edge of the pier. Then he walked to the edge of the pier himself where his eyes widened in shock as he looked down.

"Perseus… come here will you?" Brian said as he motioned to the space besides him. Percy unsure of what was happening gently fingered the Celestial Bronze pen in his pocket as he stepped closer to Brian and readied himself for anything. Instead what he saw was the sea creature that he had saved before they left on the quest staring up at them.

"Bessie?" He questioned as he stared at the creature while Brian's eyes narrowed farther down to near slits.

"Do you know what type of creature this is Perseus?" Brian asked as he pointed at Bessie. Percy shook his head no as he stared at the creature and waited for Brian to speak more. "That is the Ophiotaurus and it needs to get to Olympus now." As soon as he said that He jumped of the Pier and landed next to Bessie where he leaned down and seemed to speak to it before the water around them started to glow and Bessie disappeared and the smell of ozone permeated the air as Zeus interfered. Brian stepped out of the water with Percy stepping up next to him fearing for the man's life as Zeus flashed in front of them. "I guess my time in hiding is done Zeus. Tell me what has truly happened in the last 300 years and why in Tartarus does Lady Artemis no longer recognize me?" Brian asked Zeus while Percy kneeled besides them before he stood to his feet when Zeus moved his arm.

"Leave us Perseus. You will meet Brian here at the Mountain." Zeus said as he glanced at Percy out of the side of his eyes before turning back to Brian. "We have much to talk about." Zeus finally said as Percy started to leave.

"I agree Zeus but we can have a war meeting after this battle is done and Atlas is back under the sky and Artemis is free. But once that happens if I am attacked know that my support will be withdrawn from the major battle and I will only control splash damage from the battle." Brian said as he looked Zeus in the eyes.

Zeus stared right back and nodded his head at the warrior before him. But as Brian went to walk past him he stuck out his arm. "Please tell me that your forces are already in major areas Brian." Zeus said looking genuinely worried for the first time in a long time. "And don't think I forgive you for what you did to my daughter…" Zeus continued before letting his threat hang in between them.

"Don't worry about my forces. I already have several dozen in both Camp Halfblood and Camp Jupiter with several more dozen in the cities around them. If any monster gets near them then they will be worn down to the point of near death. I also have a few of my men surrounding the hunters and inserted themselves within their ranks. I will explain more about it at the meeting. Also it wasn't me that hurt your daughter Zeus. That was what happened in the final battle against Tartarus. I wasn't able to move her out of the way quick enough. I'm sorry that I wasn't fast enough. But I did send her back as fast as possible so she could get your treatment because there was nothing that I could do. However I need to go now. I have a feeling that the next fight will be draining on our young group." With that Brian turned and walked away from the beach uncaring of the shadows that gathered and the new ocean breeze that gathered next to Zeus as he stared at the warriors back.

"He was telling the truth when he told you that brother." A voice spoke up from Zeus's left.

"I know Poseidon, but I am still unsure of how much I will trust him. He did kidnap my daughter even if he had gave her back. It only changes the fact that he wasn't the one that so gravely injured her. But now the question is what moves fast enough and is strong enough to so gravely injure a _war_ goddess _and_ get past Brian. That takes a lot of power and skill. Right now we will watch him closely, however I don't believe that he will do anything in a long time." Zeus said as he looked out over the ocean with Hades on his left and Poseidon on his right. Then they all flashed away leaving traces of ozone, the sea, and death in their wake.

 **AT MOUNT TAM**

Two cars roared up the mountain to the awaiting forces of the titan Atlas. Brian stared at the small group of demigods through the small TV on the dash. "Okay we are approaching our final run up the mountain. Once we do I will take care of Ladon-non fatally-" he added after he saw Zoe glare at him. "Then we will continue up the mountain and through the pass. After we make it that far I will help free Artemis from the sky and we will push Atlas back under his burdon. However we will be hardpress on the fight and we may lose some people from this group. Al;though I make it my goal to keep that from happening and that we will succeed in this task."

As the cars pulled up as far as they could go the quest group piled out and immediately fell into order behind Brian and started to push through the minty smelling forest. But the closer that hey got to the garden the sun continued to sink and eventually Brian started to jog before yelling "Hurry! This is the only chance that we will have to enter the garden!" Then he broke out into a full sprint starting to leave the rest of the group behind as he entered the garden and saw the mist start to shroud the entrance behind him. Looking back he saw the group was still too far away and that they wouldn't make it in time. So with all the power that he could muster up he put his body in between the mist as it started to take form of a gate and let loose a roar of frustration that practically shook the mountain. His hands grasped the smooth metal as the gate was revealed and held it open as he continued to try and hold it open. But even his impressive strength was tested as the full power of the mist started to pushed against him. The storms behind them started to act up as they swirled faster and lightning flashed across the sky before arcing down in a magnificent display of blue before colliding with Brian's form. The lightning turned a vicious shade of purple as Brian's eyes flashed and he let out another yell of power shaking the ground.

Only this time pain was mixed into the roar as the gate tried harder and started to crack the ground as it forced him lower. He glared at the quest group and it spurred them to move faster than they had ever ran before and together the group entered the garden where they knew a titan to be waiting. What they didn't expect was for the four hesperides to be standing right behind them staring in shock as Brian finally relinquished his grasp and let the gate fall… well more like he was finally thrown from between them and created a furrow in the ground that placed him at the hesperides feet. "Okay… someone remind me to never do that again…" Brian groaned as he started to stand up pulling a flask from his hip while the storms above them started to spark with lightning again. Then he turned to the hesperides after draining a flask, a small dribble of purple liquid sliding down his chin.

"Will you let us through easily or do I have to force my way past you and make your sister watch?" He asked staring at the four hesperides that stood in his way who smartly stepped out of the way and faded from view. "Never let it be said that some immortals aren't smart." Brian laughed as they continued to advance up until the moment that three heads nearly took him apart if he hadn't jumped backwards. "Okay that's annoying." Then he promptly shifted forms and transformed into his Beast Mode as he so affectionately called it, while proceeding to growl at the 100 headed dragon who shrunk back slightly at the much larger dragon. Then Brian transformed back and looked over his shoulder flicking his head in a way that said _'let's move'._

As the group made their way up the final section of the mountain Brian felt a presence that he hadn't felt in many melania. Immediately he started to sprint his way up the mountain and reached the top in record time. "Mount Othrys…." he breathed while staring at the ancient fortress. One that was supposed to be long destroyed and rubble. He stared at the once great structure that was slowly but surely recreating itself to its former glory. Then he turned back to the quest group. "This is worse than I thought. It's been far to long for Orthrys to have rebuilt itself without outside help. And I can feel the essence of time moving about here. Be careful with who you guys fight here because anyone could be a Titan or a powerful god." Brian continued on his movement through the fortress or what had so far been rebuilt of it. Distantly he noticed that they were being followed by a sandy haired man who was holding the blonde that had been thrown of the cliff as well as the quest group who slowly set themselves up to cover each others blind spots.

 _'For a group who have never really fought together they are surprisingly aware of each other's weaknesses'_ he thought as he walked pulling his own sword from its sheath on his back.

Once the massive bastard sword was free of its binding it glowed a _violent_ shade of purple as if calling for blood. The violent hum of the weapon attracted the demigods attention as it vibrated in Brian's hand and continued to glow brighter and brighter when Brian swung the blade in a diagonal ark where it cut through the walls in front of them and created a path directly to Artemis through the rubble it created. At the loud crashes Artemis looked up from her spot on her knees and met his eyes as they flashed two different colors and started to walk towards where she was trapped.

When he finally reached her he felt the tightness in her body just from how close he was to her and sighed before looking into her eyes again. "I guess you really don't remember me do you?" At Artemis's confused look he got his answer before he stood up and looked at the hunters. "Free her from the binding but don't take the sky from her yet. She will kill me before I can finish what I started." He said as he felt a new power slowly start to make his way towards them, Once the Titan got close enough for Brian to truly see him and for the rest of the group he heard a few gasps before feeling the tension build as Zoe stepped up beside him.

"Do you think that you can hold him of?" She asked as she watched her father slowly step closer to them. But she also knew that what she just asked was stupid because she knew how strong her father was, or at least she thought she did. She also knew that the warrior besides her was incredibly skilled, after all he put fear into the Manticore just from appearing.

"You have no idea how old I truly am Zoe. Or who taught your father every trick that he knew. I have been on this earth for far longer than the primordials even existed. My father is this planet's core and I am this planets protector for now. And as such with every rise of a new set of immortals and with the fall of them as well I have been with them. Teaching the new immortals making sure that the Earth will last just a little while longer. But now I think that it may be time to put one of my most favored students in. His. Place." Brian ranted as he started to take steps forward to meet the titan that was walking towards them. Then he saw the sandy haired boy and the blonde girl that he dragged behind him. Immediately he disappeared in a blur of movement and slammed the boy into the ground before grabbing the blonde and appearing back in the middle of the quest group. " Keep her safe" he said before disappearing again and reappearing in front of Atlas.

"You know Atlas, you have disappointed me. I always believed that even though you weren't the smartest you at least knew when to go against Kronos. But I was mistaken wasn't I? Instead you have left your children to fend for themselves. Calypso is trapped on a island all alone and Zoe banished from her family after she was betrayed by someone she thought would care for her. But what was worse was that you disregarded the one teaching I ingrained in all of you." At this Atlas glared harder at him before slightly turning away from his former teacher. But it was showing to be increasingly difficult as rain started to fall and lightning started to flash around the mountain.

"And that teaching was?" Atlas asked as he finally looked his former teacher in the eyes drawing his spear as he did so and shifted into his battle armor as the lightning illuminated his former master.

"Never leave family behind." Brian said as he readied himself and shot himself forward and punched Atlas in the jaw. "And never underestimate your opponent. Especially when that opponent has taught you everything that you know." Brian disappeared in a flash of movement his armor fully appearing on him once again as he started his fight with Atlas.

Brian's slash was stopped dead by Atlas as he picked up his spear and spun it slightly to block the attack that was accompanied with a clap of thunder. As soon as the blade was blocked Atlas lashed out with a punch that nearly caught his opponent before said opponent bent his tall form to the side and out of the way of the blow. As he did that he knocked Atlas's spear away by shoving down before he unleashed a devastating kick into Atlas's stomach. "Or when they have several melania on you." Brian said as he charged again disappearing in a blur of blades that Atlas struggled to block by practically throwing his Titanic abilities into overdrive throughout the fight. But even then for every attack he blocked he took three more and was slowly being pushed back towards the sky.

As soon as he realised this he started to truly fight for his life as he began to get desperate. He didn't want to be placed back under the sky. Not when he had finally got free. He wasn't prepared for it. He wanted to see what the world had come to. What the gods had truly done since the time of the Titans. So with a feral roar and the clashing of his spear and Brian's sword he put everything that he had into the strike. For him this was probably going to be make or break. There was no other way for him to be able to leave this wretched mountain in one piece otherwise.

As two weapons clashed the world seemed to freeze around them. Even the weight of the sky seemed to lessen as Artemis stood to her full height and watched the exchange of blades through the particles of water. She stared at the warriors yhag where clashkng weapons and faintly she noticed that the new warrior wore a small silver wolf pendant on his neck. One that many of her hunters had themselves. And then with a sharp crack of thunder as lightning flashed the world snapped back into rotation and a mighty weapon split down the middle of itself.

The two warriors flew away from each other and crashed into the ruins of the fortress. But every eye there was on the half of the bastard sword that lay in the dirt of the mountain a purple liquid gently seeping of the cracked end as if the blade itself was weeping. But what was far more surprising was the fact that Brian stood back up the half of the blade that he once held so proudly that was left in his hands slipped from his grasp as he stared at the half that was imbedded in the ground. Then he looked at his chest where more purple liquid seeped through a jagged looking mark in his armor.

Finally he lifted his arm to his back where he took of the shealth to his _Dark Knight_ and placed it on the ground before he once again reached to his back and pulled the hammer that he affectionately called _The Hammer of Dawn_ and started his slow movements towards where Atlas was currently struggling to get up with his own injuries. But when he finally got to his knees he noticed the large shadow that had completely engulfed him and looked up. There he met the completely purple eyes of his teacher and then took a hammer blow to the cheek that launched him away from his spear and in front of the quest group where he immediately scrambled to his feet and called his spear to him ready to fight again. But once he looked back towards Brian he was shocked to see the warrior was holding his spear in one hand and steadily walking towards where Atlas now stood, eyes still glowing a poisonous purple.

But Atlas, never being one to back down, took it as a challenge to his might and charged at Brian. But when he made it within 10 feet of the ancient warrior he took a full hammer swing to his face again and went flying backwards. Barely a second later he felt something connect with his back only to give way after a mere millisecond and a crushing weight to fall on his chest as he laid on his back. After just a second he realised what had just happened and roared in rage and pain as he struggled to get back onto his feet so he could once again struggle and curse at the Olympians and his former master. But when he finally had made his way to his feet he was met with silence as everything that had been in the battle had been gone. He stared at the peaceful scene before him and sighed in resignation before he shifted his shoulders and yelled out his own set of curses into the sky knowing that the gods were ignoring him in favor of his old teacher.

 **30 MINUTES EARLIER(Remember that he was on his back and just finished a fight. It would take at least an hour for any other god or Titan. Actually they'd probably be dead.)**

As soon as Artemis was kicked from under the sky by the flying Titan Brian turned away and started moving towards his blade… blades as they were now. The blade that had saved his life several times… the blade that had killed so many of his enemies. And now it layed in two pieces on a mountain that should have been destroyed. It brought a silent tear to his eye as he collected the two pieces of his blade and gingerly placed them into the sheath that use to carry his blade. Then he placed the sheath on his back and picked his hammer up from where it layed next to him. He twitched as he heard the bow string be pulled back as the goddess he just saved stared emotionlessly at the back of his head.

"Who are you?" She growled lowly watching him carefully despite the fact that he had just saved her life and quite possibly the life of her lieutenant. She watched him as he steadily picked up his hammer seemingly unfazed by the godly bow that was aimed at him by the most well known man killer to ever walk the Earth. As he sheathed the hammer he turned around and looked at her before letting his eyes roll to the group behind her and back to her.

"I am nothing but a figure of the past nowadays. My past so few remember and even those that do don't know all of it. Just bits and pieces. So now I merely travel the world killing all that stand in my way. From my own race, to the demigods that try to kill me, to the monsters that challenge me for my position in Tartarus. Now tell me goddess what do you plan on doing to me?" Brian challenged her knowing that she would probably lash out at him for insulting her and he was right as the bow string was let go and twanged with a familiar ring to it. What shocked everyone there Artemis included was the fact that Brian caught the arrow in his hand before snapping the godly arrow like it was simply a twig. "Is that all you have goddess? Don't worry about taking me to Olympus I was on my way anyway." He growled at her slightly before standing fully and completely towering over all the demigods around him and the god herself. Then he turned away and walked towards the cliff only to grow larger and more metallic as he shifted forms and went into his cybertronian form before shifting into his predacon form and crouching low he tilted his head to the side showing a spot that looked like it could hold several people at once.

Hesitantly the demigods and goddess climbed onto the massive beast and he took off into the sky on his way to Olympus while another predacon joined him in his flight upon it a tall all black mech.

 **OLYMPUS 1 HOUR LATER**

Two giant beast landed in a courtyard on the edge of Olympus where they were a instant spectacle for gods all around as they flashed to the spot of arrival. When they reached the area they were met with minimal success of trying to get close to the largest of the beast as he transformed to his bipedal form towering over most of the minor gods 20 foot forms with his 55 foot form and he immediately started his march to the throne room his two guards next to him.

 **FEW MINUTES LATER**

The throne room doors where practically thrown of the hinges as the giant form of Lightningstrike barged into the room. "I am here as you asked Zeus. Now I have other things to do so can we get this meeting on with?" He growled at the gods and stood next to Hestia at the Hearth.

Most of the gods simply stared at the warrior that they remembered from so many years ago. He was so much different from the man that they had remembered. So kind to those that he cared about and even to his enemies. But that was long gone now that he was in Tartarus. Zeus cleared his throat before continuing " Yes I want to thank all those that were on the quest for rescuing my daughter." He began his speech and sweeped his gaze across the room making eye contact with everyone "I also wish to welcome back the Guardian of Greece to his rightful place on Olympus and offer him the job of once again defending the home of the gods-" And Zeus was interrupted by a cold chuckle.

Every eye in the throne room turned stare at the owner of the deep metallic chuckle of Lightningstrike as he stared at Zeus. "I'm sorry Zeus but that won't be happening. I loved that job while I had it. It was fun and I had my men that I could talk to. But many of them are long dead or are within the ranks of my army. Now I am here for one reason. I am showing you where my armies are located and what we will be doing to ensure the survival of both Greece and-" He cut himself of and looked at the demigods before looking back at Zeus who nodded and snapped his fingers causing the group to collapse. -And Rome." he finished.

"My armies here are stationed all around New York and New Jersey as well as around Camp Half-Blood. However in San Fran my armies are a lot more dispersed and may have a little more trouble getting to them if there is any trouble. But i have several of my best soldiers within Lupa's pack as their guardians and several outposts already surrounding the camp and the city. However-" He said as the gods all stared at the maps that he had conjured from seemingly nowhere wide eyed at how they didn't notice any of this being set up. "-Monsters have already discovered most of this shit. So my forces are on much higher guard and more stressed. I've been pulling practical shit out of my reserves to keep them all energized and ready. But it's not been a complete success. My forces are spread thin but they have more than enough to keep themselves standing for at least the next six years if the attacks keep up like this. However I don't think that they will as they have already started to slow down. Now I have to go. It's time to honor the only graveyard of ancient times that hasn't been desecrated and repair my sword." he said as he turned away and walked right out the door leaving his maps while his two soldiers followed him.

The gods looked over the map before looking at Athena in question. "These are the exact places that I would place troops and outposts in order to prevent attacks." She said as she pointed out multiple spots. " These three outposts are in a location that allows them to view the entirety of the city of New Rome and then the other outposts are in a location where when a attack does come the three in view of the city can signal them and then start their own defence of the city. I'm guessing artillery because of the way that he has them set up. But it can be anything." Athena told them then pointed out to the Camp Half-Blood map. "This one is the same way. What I don't understand is how he can offer up so many of his troops because he is still fighting several different groups of resistance in Tartarus." She continued and the gods nodded until Poseidon spoke up at the end of Athena's statement.

"He said that he had only offered a portion of his forces to defend these places. The question is if this is only a portion of his forces then how many does he truly have?" Poseidon stated his question looking around at the other gods and noticing how Athena's face seemed to crack when he asked that like she wanted to answer the question but wouldn't. Then she stood up from the table that they had congregated towards.

"I will be leaving now. It has been a long day and I plan on getting some rest before we enter lock down mode and have more work to do." She said before flashing out of the room quickly followed by more of the council and eventually the only people that were left was the Big Three.

"She is right brother. As much as I hate to say it, she is. If we are to ever truly be able to fight beside him we have to be at the top of out game. And right now we are not. But that can be changed pretty easily can't it?" Poseidon said as he smiled looking over at his brothers who were looking at him confusedly for a second before he rolled his eyes and zapped them both lightly on the foot. "Oh come on!? Do I have to spell it out for you? I want us to train together! Like we did during the first Titan War and like we should have been doing at least once a week since. It probably would have kept so much of our power from being destroyed." Poseidon ended his little rant in barely more than a whisper as he stared at his brothers. They instantly caved and started to drag their brother away to the Colosseum where they trained and spared for the next several days and nights preparing for their next war.


	18. Sorry

This story is being discontinued or rewritten. However you want to look at it. I lost sight of how I wanted to write it because of the reactions of some of my friends and the way i tried to incorporate PJO into it. it was not the way that I first intended it but since i was starting in more ancient times anyway i figured it wouldn't hurt. But with them included i ran out of ideas and inspirarion for this story. Anyway i will keep this up and i will right another story usuing the same main characters but the PJO universe will be taken out of it. As much as i love it I don't have the skill or fluency yet to mix these two great fandoms together in a well done manner. Right now i will focus on The silent warrior and when im at a good spot in that i will post the rewritten version of this.

But if you want to you can read what i wrote up for the next chapter. this was really hard to do and it is probably harder for all of you who are reading this

 _ **Last time on The Son of Unicron…**_

 _I want us to train together! Like we did during the first Titan War and like we should have been doing at least once a week since. It probably would have kept so much of our power from being destroyed." Poseidon ended his little rant in barely more than a whisper as he stared at his brothers. They instantly caved and started to drag their brother away to the Colosseum where they trained and spared for the next several days and nights preparing for their next war._

 **Preparations**

 **Olympus 6 months later**

A tall man in ornate black armor with a draconic helm marched down the streets seeming to be on a warpath to the throne room. The gods and goddesses in his way scrambled to get away as they recognized the armor and felt the raw anger that was flowing of him. When he reached the throne room he stopped for a second then slammed his hands into the doors. As they flew of the hinges he walked in once more stretching tall and walking to where his own guest seat was next to the Big Three while he stared at the map in the middle of the Throne room. "What has been happening?" Brian growled as he continued his slow march to his seat. "When I left you I left you with troops stationed everywhere. All you had to do was tell me where you may have needed them and they would be there. So I will ask this once more… WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED AT THE CAMP!?" Brian practically roared at the gods as the ground trembled in his rage and lightning flashed through his eyes.

Zeus gulped as he stared at the enraged Cybertronian before him and the council. Then he brought up an Iris message of the camp and waved his hands across the image. "From what we have been told from the way that the battle had ended and the way that the attack happened it appears that several monsters have escaped from the Labyrinth. However they appear to only be a small scouting force and more will soon be on the way." Zeus spoke calmly and watched the image as several campers were being cared for. "To think that we didn't know that the Labyrinth was in the camp. At Zeus' fist of all places to. We need to destroy the entrance now." Zeus finally decided.

Athena stared at him before shaking her head " No father. If we destroy this entrance we will be caught by surprise from another location. But if we keep this one here we know where the attack will be coming from and how we can stop it because we will be able to set up defences. Brian can you place any troops at the clearing where the entrance is?" She stated while staring at the map.

Brian looked down at the map before pulling a small attachment of the side of his belt and tossing it over the map where a blue hologram appeared in 3D. The more that the Olympians looked at it they realised that the image was a map of the camp. Then several blips appeared on the screen in strategic places across the map. "This map shows where my troops are resting right now." Brian said as he pointed at several of the positions. Don't worry about anyone getting in from any of these areas. My forces will cover it. Now the sea you may need to worry about. I have troops at sea but they are closer to Camp Jupiter than here. Now-" he said as he reached out and a small panel appeared under his hands as he started to type away at it. "-This is where my forces have encountered the most monsters." The Olympians looked at the map as a bright red blip appeared at the edge of the forest.

Athena caught it first as she looked at the map "That's not very far from Zeus's fist… maybe they have been leaving the Labyrinth and scouting our boundaries looking for ways to get in." She said as the rest of the gods looked at her and slowly started to nod their heads.

"Brian smiled as he saw Athena think about what else could be happening "Well that is one thing that they are doing. The other is that they are preparing traps along the borders. My squads have already disabled seven large clusters of the bombs. But there are several that we haven't found yet." Brian admitted as he highlighted the spots on the map that they had found bombs. "Now after this we have placed small defences on the borders that include small lasers and snipers. They're set to not fire on demigods." he said as he saw the looks on the gods faces.

Hephaestus studied the map himself for a moment and recognized a few of the areas on the map before he stood up and started to walk towards the map. "This is a place that you can set up a strong support base as well as a fallback bunker if the camp is overrun. We call it Bunker 9." Hephaestus said as he lit his finger on fire and placed it over a small section of the map. "If you need any extra weaponry you can forge something there as well." He said as he looked at the sheath that was empty on Brian's back.

Brian looked at Hephaestus and smiled. "I may just take you up on that. But I have my sword handled. Now as for my original topic. My forces are spread thin and I can't do much more than this at the moment. However I do have a sword instructor on the way to your camp so that the campers can learn to fight. Now I have to leave because sadly I have an issue to deal with." he said as he turned and walked to the doors. "Until the next time that I am here, make sure that nothing is destroyed… again."

As Brian walked out of the throne room he was met with a wave of energy that nearly dropped him to his knees. As soon as he felt it he stopped and lost focus on the world around him as everything disappeared.

 **UNKNOWN LOCATION**

When Brian could see clearly again he looked around and saw hundreds of sparklings on the walls. Then he heard the voices around the corner as he looked around. Slowly he snuck towards where the voices were only just now noticing that he was in his cybertronian form. The closer that he got to the voices, the more he recognized them. Finally, as he was just around the corner he recognized the second voice. "Megatron… how are you still around?" He growled lowly peeking around the corner as he stared at the two cybertronian warlords that were in the room with him. As he looked at Megatron though he recognized the other bot that was in the room. "Megatronus… Been awhile since you have shown your faceplates around here." Brian once again commented as he stared at the two.

Megatron kneeled at The Fallens throne as he told him about what has been happening. "A new bot has gotten in our way. He appeared to be a tank-former but he had the parts for an aircraft-former as well my lord. Hwe has beaten me and several of my best warriors. I do not know how far he will go because he appeared to have a disagreement with the prime…" he growled as he rubbed the massive wound still in his chestplate from the cannon shell that hit him.

The Fallen looked down at Megatron as he rubbed his metallic beard and thought about what he was just told. "Tell me was one of his optics blinded? And did his helm appear to have a draconic view to it.?" Megatronus asked as he stared down at his follower and fellow decepticon.

"Yes, milord. He appeared from nowhere on the battlefield and tore his way through all of my troops in the city. Then on his way out he stole the cube and shattered my body…" Megatron trailed of as he stared at the slowly healing wound in his chest plate. "But he will not beat me next time…" he vowed as he made to stand before he fell slightly.

"I believe that will be a problem… but I may be able to get him to our side. Or create a larger enemy out of him. We will see…" The Fallen rumbled as he looked up and locked optics with Brian.

Knowing that his hiding was up Brian stepped out from behind the pillar and started to move towards the two. "Megatronus, when was the last time I tried to kill you?" Brian spoke as if he was talking to a friend.

A soft chuckle emanated from The Fallen as he stared at his enemy "It has been a long while… I wish my sister was here to see you now. It looks like she may be able to match you now. But enough talk. Why and how are you here? What are you planning?"

Brian chuckled himself before he stopped walking barely 10 meters from the other titans as Megatronus slowly rose to his tall height just a few feet shorter than Brian. "You shall see Megatronus." He said as The Fallen roared in anger standing up and lashing out with his staff.

"That is not my name! No longer am I a member of the primes and I never wish to be again!" The Fallen yelled as his staff slid across Brian's form. He was thoroughly shocked to find that Brian was still standing with not a wound on him.

"You carry _dark energon_ in your veins. I will not let that continue Megatronus. You are not deserving of the Blood of Unicron. Neither is your protege." Brian said as his form began to fade away. "Till next we meet…" Then he was gone.

"Megatron…" The Fallen started as he slid back into his throne feeling his true age. "I want you to be wary around him. I only know of one time that he was ever fought to a standstill was when he was fighting against Onyx, but even then he was able to overpower Onyx after a few minutes. It took almost all of the primes together to slow him down. I fear that as we have slowly dwindled our resources away and our frames start to fail that his has only gotten stronger. He will always be able to control a battlefield with but his presence. Be careful my minion. Don't get killed." He finished before waving Megatron away.

"If your sisters were still around Lightningstrike. I would take so much pleasure in offlining. From the crushing of their sparks seeing their leader killed…" The Fallen chuckled before his optics shuddered dn he fell into another recharge.

OLYMPUS

Last time on The Son of Unicron…

I want us to train together! Like we did during the first Titan War and like we should have been doing at least once a week since. It probably would have kept so much of our power from being destroyed." Poseidon ended his little rant in barely more than a whisper as he stared at his brothers. They instantly caved and started to drag their brother away to the Colosseum where they trained and spared for the next several days and nights preparing for their next war.

Preparations

Olympus 6 months later

A tall man in ornate black armor with a draconic helm marched down the streets seeming to be on a warpath to the throne room. The gods and goddesses in his way scrambled to get away as they recognized the armor and felt the raw anger that was flowing of him. When he reached the throne room he stopped for a second then slammed his hands into the doors. As they flew of the hinges he walked in once more stretching tall and walking to where his own guest seat was next to the Big Three while he stared at the map in the middle of the Throne room. "What has been happening?" Brian growled as he continued his slow march to his seat. "When I left you I left you with troops stationed everywhere. All you had to do was tell me where you may have needed them and they would be there. So I will ask this once more… WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED AT THE CAMP!?" Brian practically roared at the gods as the ground trembled in his rage and lightning flashed through his eyes.

Zeus gulped as he stared at the enraged Cybertronian before him and the council. Then he brought up an Iris message of the camp and waved his hands across the image. "From what we have been told from the way that the battle had ended and the way that the attack happened it appears that several monsters have escaped from the Labyrinth. However they appear to only be a small scouting force and more will soon be on the way." Zeus spoke calmly and watched the image as several campers were being cared for. "To think that we didn't know that the Labyrinth was in the camp. At Zeus' fist of all places to. We need to destroy the entrance now." Zeus finally decided.

Athena stared at him before shaking her head " No father. If we destroy this entrance we will be caught by surprise from another location. But if we keep this one here we know where the attack will be coming from and how we can stop it because we will be able to set up defences. Brian can you place any troops at the clearing where the entrance is?" She stated while staring at the map.

Brian looked down at the map before pulling a small attachment of the side of his belt and tossing it over the map where a blue hologram appeared in 3D. The more that the Olympians looked at it they realised that the image was a map of the camp. Then several blips appeared on the screen in strategic places across the map. "This map shows where my troops are resting right now." Brian said as he pointed at several of the positions. Don't worry about anyone getting in from any of these areas. My forces will cover it. Now the sea you may need to worry about. I have troops at sea but they are closer to Camp Jupiter than here. Now-" he said as he reached out and a small panel appeared under his hands as he started to type away at it. "-This is where my forces have encountered the most monsters." The Olympians looked at the map as a bright red blip appeared at the edge of the forest.

Athena caught it first as she looked at the map "That's not very far from Zeus's fist… maybe they have been leaving the Labyrinth and scouting our boundaries looking for ways to get in." She said as the rest of the gods looked at her and slowly started to nod their heads.

"Brian smiled as he saw Athena think about what else could be happening "Well that is one thing that they are doing. The other is that they are preparing traps along the borders. My squads have already disabled seven large clusters of the bombs. But there are several that we haven't found yet." Brian admitted as he highlighted the spots on the map that they had found bombs. "Now after this we have placed small defences on the borders that include small lasers and snipers. They're set to not fire on demigods." he said as he saw the looks on the gods faces.

Hephaestus studied the map himself for a moment and recognized a few of the areas on the map before he stood up and started to walk towards the map. "This is a place that you can set up a strong support base as well as a fallback bunker if the camp is overrun. We call it Bunker 9." Hephaestus said as he lit his finger on fire and placed it over a small section of the map. "If you need any extra weaponry you can forge something there as well." He said as he looked at the sheath that was empty on Brian's back.

Brian looked at Hephaestus and smiled. "I may just take you up on that. But I have my sword handled. Now as for my original topic. My forces are spread thin and I can't do much more than this at the moment. However I do have a sword instructor on the way to your camp so that the campers can learn to fight. Now I have to leave because sadly I have an issue to deal with." he said as he turned and walked to the doors. "Until the next time that I am here, make sure that nothing is destroyed… again."

As Brian walked out of the throne room he was met with a wave of energy that nearly dropped him to his knees. As soon as he felt it he stopped and lost focus on the world around him as everything disappeared.

UNKNOWN LOCATION

When Brian could see clearly again he looked around and saw hundreds of sparklings on the walls. Then he heard the voices around the corner as he looked around. Slowly he snuck towards where the voices were only just now noticing that he was in his cybertronian form. The closer that he got to the voices, the more he recognized them. Finally, as he was just around the corner he recognized the second voice. "Megatron… how are you still around?" He growled lowly peeking around the corner as he stared at the two cybertronian warlords that were in the room with him. As he looked at Megatron though he recognized the other bot that was in the room. "Megatronus… Been awhile since you have shown your faceplates around here." Brian once again commented as he stared at the two.

Megatron kneeled at The Fallens throne as he told him about what has been happening. "A new bot has gotten in our way. He appeared to be a tank-former but he had the parts for an aircraft-former as well my lord. Hwe has beaten me and several of my best warriors. I do not know how far he will go because he appeared to have a disagreement with the prime…" he growled as he rubbed the massive wound still in his chestplate from the cannon shell that hit him.

The Fallen looked down at Megatron as he rubbed his metallic beard and thought about what he was just told. "Tell me was one of his optics blinded? And did his helm appear to have a draconic view to it.?" Megatronus asked as he stared down at his follower and fellow decepticon.

"Yes, milord. He appeared from nowhere on the battlefield and tore his way through all of my troops in the city. Then on his way out he stole the cube and shattered my body…" Megatron trailed of as he stared at the slowly healing wound in his chest plate. "But he will not beat me next time…" he vowed as he made to stand before he fell slightly.

"I believe that will be a problem… but I may be able to get him to our side. Or create a larger enemy out of him. We will see…" The Fallen rumbled as he looked up and locked optics with Brian.

Knowing that his hiding was up Brian stepped out from behind the pillar and started to move towards the two. "Megatronus, when was the last time I tried to kill you?" Brian spoke as if he was talking to a friend.

A soft chuckle emanated from The Fallen as he stared at his enemy "It has been a long while… I wish my sister was here to see you now. It looks like she may be able to match you now. But enough talk. Why and how are you here? What are you planning?"

Brian chuckled himself before he stopped walking barely 10 meters from the other titans as Megatronus slowly rose to his tall height just a few feet shorter than Brian. "You shall see Megatronus." He said as The Fallen roared in anger standing up and lashing out with his staff.

"That is not my name! No longer am I a member of the primes and I never wish to be again!" The Fallen yelled as his staff slid across Brian's form. He was thoroughly shocked to find that Brian was still standing with not a wound on him.

"You carry DARK ENERGON in your veins. I will not let that continue Megatronus. You are not deserving of the Blood of Unicron. Neither is your protege." Brian said as his form began to fade away. "Till next we meet…" Then he was gone.

"Megatron…" The Fallen started as he slid back into his throne feeling his true age. "I want you to be wary around him. I only know of one time that he was ever fought to a standstill was when he was fighting against Onyx, but even then he was able to overpower Onyx after a few minutes. It took almost all of the primes together to slow him down. I fear that as we have slowly dwindled our resources away and our frames start to fail that his has only gotten stronger. He will always be able to control a battlefield with but his presence. Be careful my minion. Don't get killed." He finished before waving Megatron away.

"If your sisters were still around Lightningstrike. I would take so much pleasure in offlining. From the crushing of their sparks seeing their leader killed…" The Fallen chuckled before his optics shuddered dn he fell into another recharge.

OLYMPUS

Brian's mind returned to his body and as he looked around he saw Athena staring at him seeming worried. Giving her a small smile he started to walk to the edge of Olympus so that he could stare down at the city of New York. As he stood there he felt the unique signature of his adopted daughter slide up next to him. "You know, you worry me whenever you just gaze of into the distance for half an hour." Athena said as she looked at him again.

Brian's eyes shifted to look at her from a side view. " Someone wanted me to see something. I fear that an old enemy of mine is on Earth again and looking to destroy this planet." He explained looking back over the city.

Athena's mind was working in overdrive as she turned to look at the city below them as well. " You mean the primes right?" She asked as he nodded then shook his head.

"Yes and no. Yes, because he used to be a prime. But, I don't think that he has been for a long time. But I need to go somewhere. Will you accompany me?" He asked her as finally turned to fully face her.

"It's a place in Egypt. I buried my family there. I moved their tomb there so that it would be untouched by the threats to Greece and Rome during my time above the ground. I haven't been able to see them in a long time…" He murmured sadly as he stared of into the city.

Athena smiled slightly at him. "You know that I would follow you anywhere father." Then she grabbed his arm. "Where's the location?" she asked getting ready to teleport them.

Smiling Brian started to laugh. "We are heading to the great pyramids of Giza." He said as Athena's eyes lit up in excitement. "But first I have to pick up my family in the U.S. They're in Washington D.C." He said as they started to walk away. Then they disappeared in a flash of gray.

 **THE BUNKER OUTSIDE OF WASHINGTON D.C.**

Brian stepped away from the flash and walked into the bunker placing his master code into the door and opening it. Slowly he stepped into the bunker with Athena stepping in behind him. Suddenly a purple bolt of something flew by them and hit a wall. Immediately they stopped and a small pair of lavender optics looked at them. "Well I never thought that I was going to be the target of my daughters first shot." Brian chuckled as he held his arms out and a small pink femme ran into his arms. The little femme stood at six ft tall and almost the same width as Brian but the sharp pink color of her plating as well as the slightly wolfish looks of her armor showed just whose daughter she was.

As Rose ran into his arms, before punching him and yelling "I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT YOU LEFT ME HERE TO DEAL WITH MOTHER IN HER CONDITION!" the tiny cybertronian screamed trying desperately to hit her dad who kept avoiding the wild punches.

"Ah ah ah… you know that you can't overpower me even in this form." He said as he raised a hand and blocked a hit with his bare forearms. Then he flipped his hands out and caught his daughter in another hug. "Now where's your mother?" he asked as Rose started to calm down. Then she hopped out of his grip and jumped in front of Athena.

"Who is this?" she asked as she looked the goddess up and down. "She's pretty. Why is she with you?" Rose said accusingly as she whipped around and stared at Brian.

"Hey now. You know that I love your mother and that I wouldn't betray her like that." He said smiling at her and turning around as he heard a soft chuckle his eyes widening slightly in shock.

"I know you won't, because if you did I'd have to turn your ass into a stain of purple energon across the floor." a tall roman looking man with dark black hair and bright green eyes said as he walked out of the shadows. When he stepped out of the shadows his form fully visible Brian looked over him recognizing the similarities between him and his son. The broad shoulders and tall build. Something that was similar with all of his kids. Then he looked at the sword on his back faintly recognizing it as the sword that he gave his mother. Abaddon

Immediately Rose squealed and charged into his arms screaming "Brother!" When she crashed into her older brother he fell to the floor hugging her close to his chest.

"When did you get here Augustus? I haven't talked to you in years…" Brian mumbled as he slowly approached his oldest son. When he reached his son he reached his hand out halling both him and his daughter to their feet before outstretching his hand.

Augustus stared up at him and the outstretched hand, then his hand moved and took his father's own. "I don't go by Agustus anymore father. Now I go by Alastair…" He said as his face seemed to shift slightly to that of a wolf. His eyes flashing a bright silver and his canines elongating slightly. "But it is great to finally see you again. But now that I'm here with you we need to get the rest of the pack together" Alastair smiled at him and went to walk away.

Brian's smile practically vanished. "You mean that you don't know where they are?" he asked as the goddess behind him shuffled away and Rose took off into the deeper parts of the bunker looking for her mother. "Have you not been keeping an eye on them? Have you not been making sure that they are alive!!?" Brian roared as he walked towards his son before calming down. "You do care about your family right?" he asked his son as he turned around only to hear a feminine chuckle and a babies cry.

Immediately he froze and slowly turned around and met the eyes of his wife. "Now now my dear husband don't go of on our oldest like that. He tries his best." Maggie said as she walked out of the shadows in the corner a small bundle of in her arms.

Seeing his wife and knowing that she watched him berate their oldest child Brian sweatdropped and slowly started to back away from her. However she continued to advance on him and handed their newborn son to Rose. "Now what is this that I hear of visiting lost family?" She asked as her hand flashed out catching Brian's ear and yanking his head down to her level. "Because I thought that we were supposed to stay here. Furthermore why the pit did you bring a child of Zeus into our bunker where our child is? And the hell did you not tell me that you were coming!?" Maggie screamed in his face before crushing him in a hug.

For nearly a minute she tried to squeeze the life out of him as he took it trying to hug her back. Finally she let go and he stood up all the way again. "I didn't tell you because I wanted it ti be a surprise. As for the visit… well I think it's time that you all know of the burial ground of our family." Brian said as he watched their reactions. Then reaching deep within himself, he felt for the sparks of his other six children. "Oh. And Athena… well I guess you could call her my daughter as well." he said meekly waiting for the others to explode as he finally latched on to their signatures sending a small message through his own spark of where to go.

As he revocased into his surroundings he noticed that most of the people were just staring at Athena. He noticed that as he looked over her himself she had some minute changes to herself. For one her face had shifted the cheekbones lower giving of a little less of a regal face. She had also grown a small amount wider at the shoulders. Finally, her eyes while still grey had rings of purple around them that gave of her adoption.

Finally Maggie turned back to him. "What did you do to her that did this?" She asked cautiously taking another hard glance at Athena.

Brian gulped a little. "All I did was give her a crystal when she was with me in Tartarus. After she helped me retake my sisters fallen forts I asked dad to give her his blessing. He did and then the energon I gave her which was my own fused to her ichor. It made her a cybertronian in the pit but after she left she could only force the transformation once unless I got out and gave her more. Which I did. Now next time she wants to shift she doesn't have to turn back into a god. Unless she wants to that is. But the thing is that after she does her looks will change further to match mine instead of Zeus." He explained to the p said still smiling before he slid into the driver's seat of the eople around them. "I'm sorry that I didn't tell you about this before now. But I wanted to make sure it worked before I told anyone." He continued after seeing the look on his wifes face.

Seeing how honest he was being Maggie sighed lowly and nodded "You are forgiven for now. But you sleep on the couch the next time that we have a bed to sleep in." She said smiling slyly at him. Brian's face fell into one of absolute terror before he smiled and nodded.

Then the smile faded and a somber mood shrouded them all. "Now it's time to see my families fallen…" He said sadly looking to Athena who nodded and they disappeared in a flash.

 **PYRAMIDS OF GIZA**

Brian's group arrived in the middle of the pyramids where they met six vehicles with ranging from small Toyota Corollas to large and bulky military Humvees and troop transports. Reaching his hand up to the grill of the troop carrier he smiled noticing the distinct image of Unicron on it. "It's great to see you my children…" Brian said as he got up into the cab of the vehicle motioning the rest of his group to follow. The large truck rumbled to life and the small convoy drove for a few minutes to one of the smaller pyramids.

"Here we are." Brian said as he got out of the transport and looked at the pyramid. He started to walk towards it as his family shifted behind him and suddenly 11 people stood behind him. The tallest of the children standing at 6'4 stepped forward and stopped next to Brian.

Standing next to him people the resemblance was uncanny. They had the same colored eyes and build but the hair color differed. The songs hair was a sharp gray color while Brian's was a dark brown nearly black. Looking around them the kid spoke slowly. "This is where my family is buried? I thought it would be grander." Then he turned to his father "How do we get in?" he asked.

Brian stared at the pyramid before him in silence before starting to walk forward. "Follow Starstreak. Let our family be rejoined."Brian said as he started to walk towards the entrance of the pyramid his hands slowing a soft purple. Then he slammed them into the ground a large portal opening in the entrance as the energon kicked the bridge into operation. "For this is only the entrance." He smiled as the group started to make their way into the tomb, unaware of the three charges of the autobots that followed them.

 **IN THE TOMB(Sam)**

As we entered the tomb behind Brian I knew that we should leave. The place reeked and started to burn my lungs as a vial substance coated the walls. I looked towards Mikaela and Simmons before walking after the group of cybertronians. The closer we got to them the more of their conversation I heard. Rounding the next corner after tailing them for minutes I watched in silent shock as everyone in their group started to transform into giant beings. Almost all of the cybertronians standing taller than Optimus exempt for one femme,I think that the right word. Optimus didn't explain the genders well,who was just a little taller than Ironhide. I looked at the group and knew that if it came down to a strait up confrontation the autobots would loose. But after Optimus was killed we need to get him back and thus was the only way I could think of.

Suddenly I coughed and stumbled forward around the corner. Immediately I felt the optics turn towards me and saw Brian's optics narrow. He started to walk towards me and I felt fear again. This cybertronian was arguably far more frightening than Megatron. That could be because I watched him tear Megatron and several other decepticons apart though. When I looked up again he was crouched over my fallen form his optics flashing dangerously. "Why are you here Whitwickey?" He asked me lowly. His voice far more metallic now that he wasn't human.

Groaning I pushed myself up to my feet. "A couple miles from here-" I stopped as I started to cough and gag again form the substance around me. "-the autobots are in trouble. Megatron and The Fallen-(several coughs)-have killed Optimus. An older bot called Jetfire said something about a tomb of the fallen over here. I thought it was the primes instead it was you." Sam groaned out

Brian's mind returned to his body and as he looked around he saw Athena staring at him seeming worried. Giving her a small smile he started to walk to the edge of Olympus so that he could stare down at the city of New York. As he stood there he felt the unique signature of his adopted daughter slide up next to him. "You know, you worry me whenever you just gaze of into the distance for half an hour." Athena said as she looked at him again.

Brian's eyes shifted to look at her from a side view. " Someone wanted me to see something. I fear that an old enemy of mine is on Earth again and looking to destroy this planet." He explained looking back over the city.

Athena's mind was working in overdrive as she turned to look at the city below them as well. " You mean the primes right?" She asked as he nodded then shook his head.

"Yes and no. Yes, because he used to be a prime. But, I don't think that he has been for a long time. But I need to go somewhere. Will you accompany me?" He asked her as finally turned to fully face her.

"It's a place in Egypt. I buried my family there. I moved their tomb there so that it would be untouched by the threats to Greece and Rome during my time above the ground. I haven't been able to see them in a long time…" He murmured sadly as he stared of into the city.

Athena smiled slightly at him. "You know that I would follow you anywhere father." Then she grabbed his arm. "Where's the location?" she asked getting ready to teleport them.

Smiling Brian started to laugh. "We are heading to the great pyramids of Giza." He said as Athena's eyes lit up in excitement. "But first I have to pick up my family in the U.S. They're in Washington D.C." He said as they started to walk away. Then they disappeared in a flash of gray.

THE BUNKER OUTSIDE OF WASHINGTON D.C.

Brian stepped away from the flash and walked into the bunker placing his master code into the door and opening it. Slowly he stepped into the bunker with Athena stepping in behind him. Suddenly a purple bolt of something flew by them and hit a wall. Immediately they stopped and a small pair of lavender optics looked at them. "Well I never thought that I was going to be the target of my daughters first shot." Brian chuckled as he held his arms out and a small pink femme ran into his arms. The little femme stood at six ft tall and almost the same width as Brian but the sharp pink color of her plating as well as the slightly wolfish looks of her armor showed just whose daughter she was.

As Rose ran into his arms, before punching him and yelling "I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT YOU LEFT ME HERE TO DEAL WITH MOTHER IN HER CONDITION!" the tiny cybertronian screamed trying desperately to hit her dad who kept avoiding the wild punches.

"Ah ah ah… you know that you can't overpower me even in this form." He said as he raised a hand and blocked a hit with his bare forearms. Then he flipped his hands out and caught his daughter in another hug. "Now where's your mother?" he asked as Rose started to calm down. Then she hopped out of his grip and jumped in front of Athena.

"Who is this?" she asked as she looked the goddess up and down. "She's pretty. Why is she with you?" Rose said accusingly as she whipped around and stared at Brian.

"Hey now. You know that I love your mother and that I wouldn't betray her like that." He said smiling at her and turning around as he heard a soft chuckle his eyes widening slightly in shock.

"I know you won't, because if you did I'd have to turn your ass into a stain of purple energon across the floor." a tall roman looking man with dark black hair and bright green eyes said as he walked out of the shadows. When he stepped out of the shadows his form fully visible Brian looked over him recognizing the similarities between him and his son. The broad shoulders and tall build. Something that was similar with all of his kids. Then he looked at the sword on his back faintly recognizing it as the sword that he gave his mother. Abaddon

Immediately Rose squealed and charged into his arms screaming "Brother!" When she crashed into her older brother he fell to the floor hugging her close to his chest.

"When did you get here Augustus? I haven't talked to you in years…" Brian mumbled as he slowly approached his oldest son. When he reached his son he reached his hand out halling both him and his daughter to their feet before outstretching his hand.

Augustus stared up at him and the outstretched hand, then his hand moved and took his father's own. "I don't go by Agustus anymore father. Now I go by Alastair…" He said as his face seemed to shift slightly to that of a wolf. His eyes flashing a bright silver and his canines elongating slightly. "But it is great to finally see you again. But now that I'm here with you we need to get the rest of the pack together" Alastair smiled at him and went to walk away.

Brian's smile practically vanished. "You mean that you don't know where they are?" he asked as the goddess behind him shuffled away and Rose took off into the deeper parts of the bunker looking for her mother. "Have you not been keeping an eye on them? Have you not been making sure that they are alive!!?" Brian roared as he walked towards his son before calming down. "You do care about your family right?" he asked his son as he turned around only to hear a feminine chuckle and a babies cry.

Immediately he froze and slowly turned around and met the eyes of his wife. "Now now my dear husband don't go of on our oldest like that. He tries his best." Maggie said as she walked out of the shadows in the corner a small bundle of in her arms.

Seeing his wife and knowing that she watched him berate their oldest child Brian sweatdropped and slowly started to back away from her. However she continued to advance on him and handed their newborn son to Rose. "Now what is this that I hear of visiting lost family?" She asked as her hand flashed out catching Brian's ear and yanking his head down to her level. "Because I thought that we were supposed to stay here. Furthermore why the pit did you bring a child of Zeus into our bunker where our child is? And the hell did you not tell me that you were coming!?" Maggie screamed in his face before crushing him in a hug.

For nearly a minute she tried to squeeze the life out of him as he took it trying to hug her back. Finally she let go and he stood up all the way again. "I didn't tell you because I wanted it ti be a surprise. As for the visit… well I think it's time that you all know of the burial ground of our family." Brian said as he watched their reactions. Then reaching deep within himself, he felt for the sparks of his other six children. "Oh. And Athena… well I guess you could call her my daughter as well." he said meekly waiting for the others to explode as he finally latched on to their signatures sending a small message through his own spark of where to go.

As he revocased into his surroundings he noticed that most of the people were just staring at Athena. He noticed that as he looked over her himself she had some minute changes to herself. For one her face had shifted the cheekbones lower giving of a little less of a regal face. She had also grown a small amount wider at the shoulders. Finally, her eyes while still grey had rings of purple around them that gave of her adoption.

Finally Maggie turned back to him. "What did you do to her that did this?" She asked cautiously taking another hard glance at Athena.

Brian gulped a little. "All I did was give her a crystal when she was with me in Tartarus. After she helped me retake my sisters fallen forts I asked dad to give her his blessing. He did and then the energon I gave her which was my own fused to her ichor. It made her a cybertronian in the pit but after she left she could only force the transformation once unless I got out and gave her more. Which I did. Now next time she wants to shift she doesn't have to turn back into a god. Unless she wants to that is. But the thing is that after she does her looks will change further to match mine instead of Zeus." He explained to the p said still smiling before he slid into the driver's seat of the eople around them. "I'm sorry that I didn't tell you about this before now. But I wanted to make sure it worked before I told anyone." He continued after seeing the look on his wifes face.

Seeing how honest he was being Maggie sighed lowly and nodded "You are forgiven for now. But you sleep on the couch the next time that we have a bed to sleep in." She said smiling slyly at him. Brian's face fell into one of absolute terror before he smiled and nodded.

Then the smile faded and a somber mood shrouded them all. "Now it's time to see my families fallen…" He said sadly looking to Athena who nodded and they disappeared in a flash.

PYRAMIDS OF GIZA

Brian's group arrived in the middle of the pyramids where they met six vehicles with ranging from small Toyota Corollas to large and bulky military Humvees and troop transports. Reaching his hand up to the grill of the troop carrier he smiled noticing the distinct image of Unicron on it. "It's great to see you my children…" Brian said as he got up into the cab of the vehicle motioning the rest of his group to follow. The large truck rumbled to life and the small convoy drove for a few minutes to one of the smaller pyramids.

"Here we are." Brian said as he got out of the transport and looked at the pyramid. He started to walk towards it as his family shifted behind him and suddenly 11 people stood behind him. The tallest of the children standing at 6'4 stepped forward and stopped next to Brian.

Standing next to him people the resemblance was uncanny. They had the same colored eyes and build but the hair color differed. The songs hair was a sharp gray color while Brian's was a dark brown nearly black. Looking around them the kid spoke slowly. "This is where my family is buried? I thought it would be grander." Then he turned to his father "How do we get in?" he asked.

Brian stared at the pyramid before him in silence before starting to walk forward. "Follow Starstreak. Let our family be rejoined."Brian said as he started to walk towards the entrance of the pyramid his hands slowing a soft purple. Then he slammed them into the ground a large portal opening in the entrance as the energon kicked the bridge into operation. "For this is only the entrance." He smiled as the group started to make their way into the tomb, unaware of the three charges of the autobots that followed them.

IN THE TOMB(Sam)

As we entered the tomb behind Brian I knew that we should leave. The place reeked and started to burn my lungs as a vial substance coated the walls. I looked towards Mikaela and Simmons before walking after the group of cybertronians. The closer we got to them the more of their conversation I heard. Rounding the next corner after tailing them for minutes I watched in silent shock as everyone in their group started to transform into giant beings. Almost all of the cybertronians standing taller than Optimus exempt for one femme,I think that the right word. Optimus didn't explain the genders well,who was just a little taller than Ironhide. I looked at the group and knew that if it came down to a strait up confrontation the autobots would loose. But after Optimus was killed we need to get him back and thus was the only way I could think of.

Suddenly I coughed and stumbled forward around the corner. Immediately I felt the optics turn towards me and saw Brian's optics narrow. He started to walk towards me and I felt fear again. This cybertronian was arguably far more frightening than Megatron. That could be because I watched him tear Megatron and several other decepticons apart though. When I looked up again he was crouched over my fallen form his optics flashing dangerously. "Why are you here Whitwickey?" He asked me lowly. His voice far more metallic now that he wasn't human.

Groaning I pushed myself up to my feet. "A couple miles from here-" I stopped as I started to cough and gag again form the substance around me. "-the autobots are in trouble. Megatron and The Fallen-(several coughs)-have killed Optimus. An older bot called Jetfire said something about a tomb of the fallen over here. I thought it was the primes instead it was you." Sam groaned out


End file.
